Hacked Heart
by Toyushiaya
Summary: Edd has returned to the Cul-de-sac after 5 years.His parents let him come back home for his last 2 years of high school, or so he tells his friends.Edd has returned for protection from a special agencies that wants him dead.He must protect himself and his friends, but that shouldn't be to hard considering his "special power". Can he do this alone or will his friends get involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Agi here and this is a story that's been on my mind for a while. I started writing it about a month ago and thought I'd go ahead and post it up. **

**I'll admit I'm a KevEdd fan and would like to thank you reader for stopping by and reading this. Also Nat (or Nathan belongs to c2ndy2c1d) if ya don't know him google his creator at **

**I hope those who read this enjoy it as much I'm enjoying writing it.**  
><strong>Review and Read on!<strong>

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Coming Home<p>

"So how's it looking?" The blonde girl asked placing a glass of water next to the male under her car. Kevin cleared his throat answering, "Ah well your oil stopped leaking so that's a good sign. All I gotta do is tighten this bolt here and_" "HURRY EDDY!" The shouting voice made the red head drop the wrench on his face. "FUCK!" He shouted holding his face. He quickly rolled from under the car to see the shouting came from the idiot giant, named Ed. "Oh man are you ok?" Nazz asked looking down at the teen. He growled sitting up and glaring at the large Ed rushing to the red sports car with Eddy. Nazz followed his eyes and saw to two Ed's getting into Eddy's car. "Shut up Ed we'll get there on time, god." Eddy shouted back. "But we still gotta get flowers Eddy!" Ed stated standing in the doorway of the passenger's seat.

Nazz spoke up to them, shouting across the street, "Hey where are you guys headed in such a hurry?" Ed looked around slightly dumbfounded, while Eddy looked at the blonde. "We're going to pick up Double D," Eddy replied. "Double D's coming back home!" Ed shouted happily. "Oh my gosh seriously!?" Nazz exclaimed with a smile, she remembered when the male left and didn't know when or if he'd come back. "That's awesome! I can't wait to see him!" She smiled as Kevin stood up behind her. "Yeah, yeah. Aren't you dweebs supposed to be gone by now," He grumbled. Eddy was about to respond when he looked at his watch, "Shit! Come on Ed! Get in!" He shouted hopping in and starting the car, while Ed quickly got in as well.

As they drove off Nazz glanced at Kevin with a light smirk. He looked at her with a confused scowl, "What?" She arched an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. "What?!" He asked turning a light red. "I'm not goanna say it, but when Nat finds out you'll never hear the end of it." She smirked and walked back into her house. The red head followed trying to act confused, but knew damn well how he felt at that moment. Before walking completely into the house he glanced back at where the two Ed's took off from.

At the airport Eddy, and Ed frantically looked around for their third member, as they waited by the car. "Oh, oh, oh there he is, there he is!" Ed exclaimed pointing at the young man walking out the airport, with a messenger bag across his shoulder and rolling suitcase in her hand. He wore a slightly oversized red sweater and purple skinny jean with black sneakers. His signature black beanie with a white stripe covered all of his hair, as he stretched his arms up in the air and loosened his tight body from the long plane ride.

His eye quickly opened at Ed's voice, "DOUBLE D!" He smiled at his large friend as he ran over to hug him. "We missed you!" He said embracing him, not even trying to hold back his tears of joy. The male teen smiled hugging his friend back, "I've missed you as well Ed." They stood there for a moment till Eddy told Ed, to put the boy down. He complied and Eddy handed him the bouquet of flowers. "Oh Eddy, you didn't have too_" Double D was cut off by the slightly shorter male. "It was Ed's idea. I just bought them." He said with his hands in his pocket looking away, he gave him light glance and slightly smiled before saying, "Welcome home sock head." Eddward couldn't hold his over joyed smiled as he hugged the boy and Eddy returned it, even when Ed joined. "Thank you Eddy. It is good to be home." He smiled in his friend's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Let<strong> **me know what you guys think.**

**Next Chapter will be up later this week. See you then!  
>Later days<strong>

**Agi out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled

Chapter 2: Getting Settled

The drive back to Double D's house was filled with questions about his trip out of the country. The young genius replied with simple answers like where he went to school and all the different sites he saw. He did note that he brought back a few gifts for his dear friends and neighbors. "Has much changed in my absents?" He asked smiling at Eddy.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Hardly. If anything this place has been nothing, but the same old thing every day." Regardless of his unpleasant expression the answer made Edd smile just the same. "I'm on the hockey team at school Double D," Ed chimed in, making the boy look back in the backseat at the tall male. He smiled, "You told me in one of your texts last year. How is that going? You'll be starting your senior year coming next week correct?" He stated to both of them.

"We. Sock head, we are starting our senior year," Eddy corrected the boy. He smiled weakly a bit embarrassed, "Yes of course." "It's great the captain of the team is leaving this year and coach is thinking of putting me in his place," Ed stated proudly. This surprised Eddward to say the least and he found himself a bit loss of words at the information. "That… That's wonderful Ed. I'm very proud of you. If you need any help at all in claiming that spot I'd be happy to assist," He smiled back at him.

The gingered head teen returned the smile happily, "You got it Double D!" "Lumpy's got that spot in the bag. He even did summer training with shovel chin and the football team to get his ass kissing points up with the coach," Eddy smirk. "Language Eddy," Double D nagged making the driver chuckle and shake his head saying, "You haven't changed at all Double D."

Stopping in front of his house the three got out still chatting and catching up. Ed grabbed some of Double D's bags, while he took the rest and unlocked the door for the trio. Walking in felt strange for all three of the Ed's seeing as they hadn't entered the home in almost 5 years. Strange as it was the house was still spotless and looked at if someone had been cleaning it all along. The three still had to remove their shoes upon entry, but Double D reframed from giving them the bunny slippers some time ago. Instead he had a specific type of house shoe for each Ed. Eddy had a solid pair of red and black slid in slippers, Ed was given Frankenstein house shoes, while Double D had new pair of black slippers with an atom molecule image on the front.

The furniture was still placed as he had left it and though there weren't as many, parts of his house were still plastered with sticky notes. Eddy frowned at the empty house, still a bit upset that the guys own parents couldn't return home with him. "Still messed up that your parents couldn't bring ya back home sock head. Ya think they'd at least make sure you settled in before running off again," He grumbled sitting on the couch. Ed was coming downstairs from taking Double D's bags up to the boy's room. Edd was returning from the kitchen with a jug of lemonade he'd quickly made upon entering the house. "Mother and Father have their reasons Eddy. I completely understand their reasoning for not being here and I though I don't approve of it all the time, I do understand. I hope you will as well," He smiled hopefully at his friend.

Eddy replied with no words, but took a glass of lemonade. Ed had finished gulping his first glass down and sighed with a refreshed grin, "I missed your lemonade Double D!" Eddward smiled at the complement, "Thank you Ed." They sat and talked for about an hour till a yawn escaped from the male's lips. "Come on Lumpy, Double D's probably tired as hell. Let's get outta of his hair," Eddy ordered getting from the comfy couch. "Aw but Eddy," The large boy whined. Edd smiled softly at his large friend, "Don't worry Ed we shall reunite tomorrow and I'll give you gifts. How's that sound?" Ed stood quickly and smiled nodding his head approvingly.

He walked his friends to the door and spoke while they put their shoes back on, "I'll see you gentlemen tomorrow. Thank you again for picking me up. I hope it was no trouble." Eddy waved the boy off while Ed headed to the car. "No prob Sock head, that's what friends do. You just have those gifts ready for us when we get back as proper payment!" Eddy grinned and Eddward covered his mouth as he chuckled. "I most certainly shall," He laughed and Eddy gave a soft smile to the boy. He wasn't prepared for the hug the shorter Ed pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad your home Double D. It wasn't the same without you," He said into his shoulder and he returned his hug nodded in agreement. They said their goodnight and he watched them drive off, before closing his door and locking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Double D's P.O.V<strong>

After locking the door I cleaned up the living room and washed the dishes. Unpacking my luggage and straightening up the house only took an hours or so. Once night fall came upon the cul- de- sac I took my orders into action. Mother and Father's directions were clear, blend in, stay sharp and protect myself at all cost. My return to Peach creek was of sudden action, but not in vain. I walked upstairs to my parent's room and closed the door, walking to my mother's bed I bent down and bit my thumb drawing a bit of blood.

I pressed my thumb under the cold metal frame of her bed and a beep was heard. "Unlocking DNA volt. Welcome Eddward Vincent." The monitor spoke in a female voice that I was so use too, I hardly recognized it as my mother. I walked to the center rug in the middle of their room and a hatch was unlocked releasing steam. Standing on the rug it began to sink into the ground and form into an elevator. It took seconds to reach the bottom that displayed a long metal hallway to, two giant iron doors.

Before walking down I stood in front of a scanner that took a single string of my hair and a retina scan to confirm my DNA. Upon receiving it the hallways security was shut down and I could walk through freely. Once I got to the double doors I pulled out my I.D card for the S.I.S.B agency and it was approved of entry. The lab was just as they explained, amazing and magnificent. Mother and Father truly worked beyond their years to obtain such high scale technology. I quickly retreated from my gawking and went to work on the central, super computer in the middle of the lab. Touching a holographic keyboard numbers, upon numbers of information came up. All of which only I could understand, after all they were my encrypted codes. After a few minutes of enhancing the house security, our agency system firewall and lab information I forwarded all security cameras and Intel to my laptop and shut down the lab.

Going back upstairs I closed my parent's room and went to my own. Verifying myself to own room security system I went to my closet and got my bathing utensils. I laid out a towel and pair of clean cloths, before I began the hot water to my shower. Usually a bath would be more suitable to my tastes, but this particular mode action caused for a shower. I removed my travel sweater and pants, along with my undergarments and hat; stepping into the shower I allowed my body to relax and enjoy the hot water caressing my pale skin.

I cleaned myself accurately with my loofa and scented soap made from scratch, then reached for a special brand of hair dye. When I was away my hair was shown more often, therefore I had to changes its original appearance. Scratching the hair dye into my head the blonde hair began to turn it back to its original black color. My short hair that was once golden, was now replaced with long curly black locks. Once the wash and set were complete twice, I washed myself once more before exiting the shower. Upon dressing in a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, I dried my hair. Looking in the mirror I noticed how the black brightened my blue eyes and pale complexion. I sighed, relieved that the experiment of self-hair coloring was successful and for once in quite some time I felt similar to my old self. However, looking at the rest of my body seeing the scares of past events that would never heal reminded me, that I would never again truly be the person I once was.

My phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts I noticed it sitting on the bathroom sink and picked it up. The number read "Unknown," I answered it with a small smile. "Good evening Mother. Yes my landing was successful." "~~~~~" "Yes all is taken care of." "~~~~~" "Mother, I am quite capable of handling this mission on my own. After all Peach Creek is my home."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's Chapter 2! Let me know what you guys think.<strong>

**I enjoyed this chapter a little to much, seeing as I had to research Double D's house lol.**

** I loved it and can't wait see you guys at the next update!**

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out later days!**


	3. Chapter 3: The truth of his return

Chapter 3: Truth of his return

The weeks to fallow would be one of adjustment for Double D. For the past year and a half the teen has been a member of a special agency, which deals with the surveying and servicing super powered and supernatural beings. His mother and father being the head scientists in charge of the facilities research department, it was no surprise that their only child would follow in their footsteps. However, the research of prodding and probing subject as his parents did Eddward took more kindly to research.

He gain results from the digital world, and engineered weapons for those with no super powers. He quickly became the agencies lead specialist in weapon development and an A class hacker. Eddward easily found and memorized all being with powers subjects had in and outside the agency. This allowed the teen to stay mostly indoors and avoiding any dangerous activity, which his parents strongly approved of. Although they did decide to bring their only son into their secret world they were still very concerned about his safety.

Which brought him back to the current mission at hand, earning the titles he has at agency he was a great asset it; also making her a prime target of enemies of the agency. Along with the genius ability to steal enemy information countless time and use it to the S. C. S. B's (Secure Containment of Special Beings) advantage, another special quality was discovered about Edd.

He was a super powered being, one of the strongest in the agency. This power was kept hidden by his parents, from everyone including the agency. However, once entering the facility and becoming an agent the skill was quickly discovered. Double D knew of his powers long before teen hood; it was the reason for his strong use of vocabulary and strange speaking manner, for words had everything to do with Double D's power. A power known as the unfathomable word of god, this ability allowed him to order any living thing to do whatever he says. As long as the organism could hear, and understand that is. He simply had to tell them what to do so and it would be done, regardless of its great power this ability had its limitations like any other.

He could not tell himself to do anything only other people, if the person he ordered did not speak the said language he spoke in the power had no effect. He could only use it on ten people a day, and his powers were triggered by emotions.

Luckily some of these limitations were avoidable for the male, seeing he knew at least 9 different languages from around the world, and he learned to have proper control of his emotion when put in stressful or emotionally challenging situations. Although he's had this power at birth and can control it, it is rarely used. Double D felt it unruly and unsettling to control being against their will and found it in his best interest to only use it when necessary. And he planned to live by that rule while back at home.

* * *

><p>He sat in his room at his desk looking at his laptop, making sure all his educational information was processed so he would begin school the following week. He also began searching for a small part time job to gain money for his personal finance. True his parents and the agency would continue to pay for his living expenses, such as electricity, water, cable, and so on; but personal items like clothing, food, computer parts and other material objects were up to him to purchase. Finding a job was not hard for the teen, he easily found openings for employment options that suited his abilities in subtle calling employment agencies most of the morning he found himself scheduled for an interview the weekend before school.<p>

He said his thank you and goodbye to the manager after hearing his doorbell ring. He went down stairs to answer the door a found Eddy and Ed at the door. "Good morning gentlemen. Come in, I'm a bit surprised to see you here so early," he smiled walking them to his kitchen. "Yeah you're tellin me," Eddy yawned. "Lumpy came bum rushing into my house talkin about together breakfast with me and you," The shorter Ed grumbled tiredly.

"Together breakfast?" he questioned with a smile. "I saw it on TV Double D! And thought about you. We should have together breakfast as many time as we can before you leave again," Ed stated. "Oh," Doubled D blushed ever so lightly at the loving gesture and smiled at his friends. "Thank you Ed, but I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. But we can have as many together breakfasts as many times as you wish." "Yay!" Ed cheered and Eddy just yawed tiredly. Double placed a cup of coffee in front of him and he quickly accepted it enjoyed the hot substance waking him up. The genius Ed wasted no time making breakfast while Ed subtly helped. Once breakfast was complete the three ate and caught up more on the activities in Peach Creek.

After breakfast they cleaned and Double D gave the two boy's their presents. He went upstairs coming down with a large red bag filled with two equal sized boxes. He sat down and handed the first box to Ed. He eagerly ripped up the wrapping paper like a kid on Christmas, lifting the box his eye widened at the sight of the limited edition "Evil Tim" comic book collection. "You're the best Double D!" Ed shouted hugging the boy before diving into the collect then and there.

Eddy opened his present just as quickly and found a very expensive personally tailored three piece suit. The jacket had black base with red strips going down it, the undershirt was a red and the vest had a matching pattern to the jacket, the pants were also striped but with thick subtle gray strips and hints of red separating the gray and black. Placed neatly on the side was black leather wallet with a red strip down the middle.

The shorter Ed picked up the wallet surprised to see 80 bucks placed inside. He smirked at the other male, "Well damn… and all I did was pick you from the airport." Double D chuckled and shoved him lightly, he laughed putting the gift back in the box. "Thanks Double D," He nodded at him keeping his smile. He missed this warm feeling inside seeing his friends happy and it was moments like this that made him grateful for being back home. After the two Eds were settled and satisfied with their gifts, Double D took to the streets of Cul- de- sac to greet his childhood friends with his gifts.


	4. Chapter 4: Different, New

**SOooo I just got A LOT of new readers and I LOVE IT!  
>I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and new people continue to find it interesting.<br>**

**Here's the update you've been waiting for, which I must thank you all for. I do hope you enjoy it because I am working on Chapter 5 as we speak.**

Till the I'll see you guys at the end of the Chap

**Later Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Something Different, Something New<p>

Eddward left his two friends at his house, so Eddy could sleep and Ed could enjoy his comics. He tried his neighbor across the street first, but knocked on his door to find that he was not home. He then took to the house next to him which was Johnny. He patiently rung to the doorbell and waiting for the male to answer the door. To say he was a bit surprise was a slight understatement, for when Johnny did open the door; the boy towered over him. Not as much as Ed, but he estimated the teen to be at least 5'7 or 5'8. "Holy cow! Double D is that you?! When did you get back in town?" The brown skinned male smiled brightly at the short male.

"Good morning Johnny, I recently returned yesterday afternoon. I hope I'm not intruding on anything," He give a soft smile. "No way! I was just finishing a call with my therapist, so my day is official clear," Johnny said grabbing his cell and walking out of his house. "Oh dear, I don't want to interrupt you at such a moment. If you wish I could come back later," Eddward said backing up and stumbling on the last step; he would have fallen if Johnny had not caught him by his shirt sleeve. "Gotcha!" He chuckled pulling him to his feet. "Gotta watch that last step it's always been tricky. And relax the call is over so I'm free, plus I haven't seen you in like 50 years Double D. I'm not goanna just turn you away. How ya been? What brings ya by here?" He asked standing outside his house with the boy. He had yet to notice the yellow bag in his hand behind his back. "It's only been 5 years Johnny. I have been quite well lately. My traveling was enjoyable though I truly did miss the Cal-de- sac and my dear friends." He smiled sweetly at the fact of being back home.

"I bet, speaking of which where are the other Ed's?" He asked looking around. "They woke up rather early this morning for us to have breakfast together; I left them at my home to rest." He explained and Johnny nodded understanding. "And what brings me here is to, well inform you of my return and to give you this." He handed him a green bag that was in the larger yellow bag. "Wow, You didn't have to bring me anything back Double D," Johnny smiled reaching into the bag and pulling out a pair of blue and black Hawaiian patterned shorts and matching sandals.

"I know, but I felt a need to do so, to show how I have missed you all. However, I was very surprised you'd noticed my time span of absents Johnny," Eddward said looking up at him. "What do ya mean? You and other Ed's may be a hassle sometimes, but we knew you guys as inseparable and just seeing you go like that really did a number on everyone. How'd you know my size Double D?" Johnny asked with a slight smirk. The black haired male blushed quickly looking away, "Oh well. With all of the schemes my companions and I have pulled in the past the subject was brought up and I simply memorized it as I have done for everyone in the Cul-de-Sac."

Johnny laughed at how nervous the guy was and it reminded him that even with his nervous quarks and motherly way of thinking, he saw him as a big brother when they were younger. But now seeing how tall he was compared to him, he now felt like the big brother. He ruffed his hat playfully and said, "Welcome home Double D," with a smile. Eddward held tightly to his hat startled by the sign of affection and also to hide his red face. He began to calm himself when Johnny stepped down from his porch step and started walking away. "I gotta head to the store and get a few things, thank again for the gift Double D. I'll catch ya later," He grinned, waving at him while walking backwards. It snapped Double D back to reality as he quickly retorted with a wave and said, "Oh_ and, a, a good day to you to Johnny!" The teen chuckled keeping his bag in hand walking down the street, leaving the boy.

* * *

><p>Eddward then took to visiting Ed's house, knowing the boy would be to wrapped up in his own present to deliver his sister's he decided to do it personally. First he tried ringing the doorbell, than knocking on the door, and doorbell one more time. The teen sighed prepared to give up and leave, when the door opened. A loud voice shouting making his ears ring, "STOP RINGING THE DOOR BELL ED! MOM SAID TELL SOMEONE BEFORE YOU LEAVE!" Edd winced and covered his ear and closing his eyes. He slightly opened on to see Sarah standing in the doorway with Jimmy behind her. "Sarah… I don't think its Ed," Jimmy said calming the girl down. Eddward cleared his throat and tried to stop the ringing in his ear. He spoke politely, "Yes, it is only me, but if I'm intruding_"<p>

The boy's beanie nearly fell off when he was tackled to the ground by the two pre-teens shouting, "Double D!" "Um Hello there you two. I'm assuming you've noticed my absents as well?" he asked getting his baring of what just happened. "Of course we did silly. We thought you weren't coming back," Jimmy said sitting up to look at the boy. "We thought you left us with my stupid brother and that jerk Eddy forever," Sarah exclaimed sitting up as well. This gave the teen a chance to sit up on one elbows and rub the back of his head. He smiled weakly and chuckled in surprise, "My, I never would've guessed you two would rely so much on my presence."

"Of course we do! Who else keeps those two knuckleheads tamed," Sarah exclaimed and Jimmy nodded. Eddward couldn't hold his laughter at the words, "Me? Keep them tamed? Well I must admit if that was the task I was given I have certain done a poor job at it." The two younger teens were silenced at the sight of the boy. It only took a while for the teen to calm down and register their silent stares. "Is something wrong?" He asked arching an eyebrow. Sarah and Jimmy rolled off him and sat on their knees, continuing to stare at the boy. "Double D. Your gap is almost gone," Jimmy said knowing this meant the male had, worn braces while he was way. Double D loosely covered his mouth at the statement. He smiled, "Yes you are correct. Upon me leaving the Cal-de-Sac my parents suggests I take advantage of braces and so I did for two years. It truly did wonders." Jimmy and Sarah nodded agreeing with him.

"And speaking of wonders, I've come here today not only to tell you I am back, but to also give you these," He stated handing them each a separate bag. A pink for Sarah and sky blue bag for Jimmy. Both children became over joyed at the sight of the presents. Jimmy opened is to see a blue and purple cashmere scarf, Sarah opened her to find a pink and yellow one. Both 15 year olds squealed and hugged the expensive fabric lovingly. Eddward smiled at the sight, "They were custom made… in France," he noted with a slight shrug. He was ready this time when to boy and girl attacked him with love. He couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks at the sign of affection. Seeing as the only hug he's ever received in Peachcreek was from Ed, this feeling was very strange and new to him. It took him awhile to hug to the two back, but he did and enjoyed it more than he expected.

When the moment was over his face was still warm but the blushing had gone down. "Thank you Double D," Jimmy beamed bouncing on his heels. "We can't wait till winter to wear them," Sarah said looking at the scarf. "Well their preferred for the fall, so you'll be able to wear them much sooner," Edd replied with smile. The two gave a happy gasp and light squeal making Double D laugh softly. "You two truly are adorable. You'll be beginning your freshmen year in the fall right?" He asked gaining their attention again. "Oh yes! And you'll be a junior right?" Sarah asked looking up at him. "What made you come back for your senior year Double D?" Jimmy asked beside the strawberry blonde. "Oh well, I'll be going to college overseas, two years from now to be exact. Seeing as I missed majority of my high school life my parents allowed me to spend my last, childhood with my friends. After some begging that is," He explained the last party rolling his eyes and a lop sided smirk. "That was nice of them," Jimmy smiled. "Sucks you won't be here when we're seniors," Sarah huffed and Double D chuckled. "I'm sure you'll have made your own path by than Sarah. I doubt my presence will have much effect on the enjoyment of your high school experience," He explained with a loving smile. He's right Sarah! We'll be total superstars by then, no need to worry," Jimmy smiled confidently making the three burst into laughter. Double D said his goodbyes after the three calmed down, Jimmy and Sarah gave him one more hug and let him go.

* * *

><p>Walking to Rolf's house was the next task on the boy's list. He didn't waste his time knocking on the door knowing that the foreign teen was working in his backyard. He did however take the time to knock on the fence, and make himself known to him. Rolf heard the knock with ease and looked up see Double D smiling kindly at the teen.<p>

His face expressed a mixture of shock and surprise at the sight of the male. "Double D Ed boy? Is this the heat deceiving Rolf's eyes?" He asked wiping sweat from his face with the back of his arm. Eddward chuckled holding the bag behind his back, "No Rolf it's me in the flesh." "Welcome back Ed boy! The other Ed boys said you return was not to come. I am glad to see they were once again wrong," He smiled letting him inside the gate. "Thank you. I've been receiving a lot of kind welcome homes from a lot of our friends." He explained looking around the well-kept farm and back at the farmer. "You have visited others of the Cul- da- sac yes?" The tanned teen smiled and Double D nodded. "What brings you to the son of a shepherd's doorstep," He asked walking past him to the shed in his farm.

Edd looked at the shed, as he walked in remembering when Ed lived in the small hunt for a moment during their childhood. "Well to welcome myself back into the Cul- de- sac for one and bring you a small present from my time away," He explained as Rolf exited the shed with white tank top on. He contain his small urge to tell him a shower is preferred before putting any form of clean clothing on, and held out the gold and red striped bag. "A present for Rolf? Thank you Double D Ed boy, Rolf return the favor. Would you like a chicken?" He said picking one of the chickens that pecked at their feet. He held it by its feet while the remaining birds flocked away in fear. Eddward laughed uneasily waving his hand, "No, but thank you Rolf. The present is a merely a gift to give a fellow neighbor, no reward in return is needed. Though I do hope you like it," He smiled. The blue haired teen put the terrified chicken down and it ran away. He removed his grime covered gloves and reached into the bag.

The blue haired teen pulled out what looked like a cowboy hat, a new pair of gloves and a belt with a bottle in its holder connected to the side. "It's for your farming work. I know the heat can be unbearable at times with all the work you do, so I assessed that a thermal adapting hat, and gloves would assist you greatly," He explained as Rolf silently put on the hat instantly felt cooler. "This is truly a great gift delicate Ed boy. Rolf will treasure it for many years," He said giving a relaxed smile from the refreshing cool hat. Eddward smiled happy as his expression and words. "Thank you Rolf. I'm glad you like it. However, I do ask that you please take shower before putting on the gloves though," He smile weary of his words to not upset the foreigner. Rolf simply chuckled and nodded, "But of course Double D Ed boy." The two shared a soft fit of laughter and later promised to talk of his journey around the world, and Eddward took his leave to let the boy work.

The last stop on the teen's list of neighbors was Nazz. She and Kevin were the only two members of the Cal-de-sac to not receive their gifts. Eddward made his way to the blondes house; assuming that Kevin was also there considering he wasn't at home.

* * *

><p><strong>SO... That's the introduction for the Cal-da-sac kids. Hope you liked them and I'm sure all of you are looking forward to Double D and Kevin meeting. I am too really lol<strong>

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing**

**That being said I'll see you guys next update Plz Review and Read on!  
>Agi out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Demonstration

**Hey! So here's chapter 5. Hope you guys like it.  
>I really liked writing this chapter and I'm kinda of excited for what's to come after this. <strong>

**So Read on and Please Do Review.**

**Agi out!**

Chapter 5: Demonstration

He stepped on the final slab of concrete to Nazz's front porch and upon ringing the doorbell a loud crash was heard from the inside. The sound nearly made the boy jump out of his skin. Once he calmed his accelerated heart he straightened himself out and rang the doorbell. "I swear if you guys break anything, you're payin for it!" Nazz shouted with a smile as she walked away from the two males in her living room. "Who is it?" She asked opening the door only to be greeted, by a smiling Edd. "Afternoon Nazz. I hope I'm not intruding."

The Blonde's face was in a state shock seeing the male look down at her. She wasn't expecting the nerdy teen to look so handsome. But her expression lightened up at the sight of her childhood friend. "Oh my gosh Double D is that you!?" She squealed pulling him into a hug. "You really are back!" Once again the blue eyed genius stood surprised at the sign of affection and physical contact. He returned her hug and smiled, "I am indeed," he chuckled, slightly blushing.

His face was seen when she let him go and it made her giggle. Seeing as her attention was now completely on him he blushed, but gave her considerate smile in return. After clearing his throat he spoke, "Yes, well... I... came to inform you, as you said of my returned and to give you and Kevin gifts from my travels." He explained and Nazz's smile got even brighter. "Well what're you standing there for come on in!" she smiling pulling the boy inside her home. While Edd removed his shoes the blonde walked into the living room to find Kevin holding Nat in a chocker hold. "Gah! Ah... Ok, ok! I give man! I give!" the teal haired teen chocked, while tapping out on the couch. "Could you guys stop acting like idiots for once?" Nazz smirking rolling her eyes. Both males laughed saying "Nope," in unison.

She gave a weak sigh and Kevin asked, "So who was at the door?" Nazz smiled, "Double D." She held her laughter seeing Nat's eyes sparkle, and Kevin's cheeks redden ever so lightly. Double D walked into the room as if on cue.

When he heard the dork was coming back Kevin figured Edd hadn't changed much, still the same Double dork he was in junior high. However, his original thoughts shattered at the sight of the genius. Wearing his usual black beanie, a black v neck shirt that hugged his thin frame loosely, and a pair of faded dark blue jeans that were rolled up to his calfs. The shirt complemented Edd's body and hinted that the guy may have had some muscles, his pants hugged his skinny legs, but emphasized his thick thighs', they also showed off his pale smooth ankles and lower legs. The outfit finished off with the pair of clean black boat shoes.

The jock would have surely gotten caught in his admiring if a certain turquoise haired, ass lover hadn't got in the way. Luckily because of this Edd didn't see the Kevin's face of annoyance, at his friend. "So this is the "Double D" I've heard so much about? I must say you're more of a Double Delicious now that I look at you." Nat smirked looking the other male up and down. Double D couldn't hide the slight blush on his face, although he did look away from the new figure to regain himself. "I_ don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," He smiled at the Nat. The grinning teen held out his hand, "Nathen Goldberg. Friends call me Nat, professional booty inspector and admirer. And might I say that yours is indeed one to be admired," He smirked at the wide eyed Double D.

Seeing his face becoming the same shade as a cheery the two childhood friends of the geniuses expected him to high tail it and run. However, the two were surprised to hear Eddward laughing. Upon looking at him they could see, Double D covering his mouth ever so lightly and holding his stomach. The laughter only lasted for a few a seconds, but felt like hours to the red head that had never really heard the dork laugh. Edd took Nat's hand and shook it still smiling like a fool. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nat," He said clearing his throat afterwards. "As you've been informed of my nickname, my real name is Eddward. And as humorous as I find your new nickname for me I do prefer Double D." Eddward asked looking him in the eye.

Nat stood wide eyed this time looking down at the shorter male. He glanced and Nazz than at Kevin and back at Double D. Eddward looked a bit confused at the sight of Nat laughing, "You my friend can no longer speak in such a way." Edd arched an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, why is that?"

Nat cupped the ravenant's chin between his thumb and curled hand. He was inches from Edd's face as he spoke, "Cause a voice like that makes it hard as hell to not fall in love with ya. Cutie like you" Nat wink at Double D's red face. But the mood was interrupted when a swift hand came between the two and yanked Nat's face away from Edd. Kevin had to control everything in him to not beat the crap out of the teal haired bastard. "What hell are you doing here dork? Cause I'm damn sure it's not to flirt with this dickhead!" The red head growled. "Oh of course you're right! I did come for a reason and it was to give you two your gifts. I've given everyone in the neighborhood theirs and you were the last on my list." He explained reaching into the bag to pull out a pink and black striped bag.

* * *

><p>He handed it to Nazz and smiled, "I'm no fashion expert but when I thought of you, picking something out was far more difficult than I expected. So, I pulled a few strings and got this made for you." The girl took the bag with wide eyes and reached inside pulling out a glistering silver box with Korean words inscribed in gold. "Oh Double D you really shouldn't have," she smiled just be looking at the writing on the box. "Well open it sweet cheeks I wanna see what's inside!" Nat egged her own making the blonde laugh and quickly open the gift.<p>

She made sure it was neat and didn't break the box. Removing the neatly placed tissue paper, Nazz pulled out a white cropped halter top with a black vest that went down to her lower back, attached to it. Under the top was a black pair of shorts that were covered on the right leg by a long skirt. Nazz started wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Nat and Kevin were even taken back by the beautiful and stylish outfit. "It's lovely for a night on the town, or a party," Double D smiled seeing her expression. He froze slightly feeling arms rush around him as she hugged him. "Oh my gosh dude this is amazing! Thank you!" She smiled squeezing him quickly before releasing him. Expecting him to blush again like he did last time she looked at him, and Nazz was silently surprised when Double D just smiled sweetly at the girl.

"I'm honored that you like the gift Nazz," Edd replied. "So do I get wear it too?" Nat asked making the two look at him and laugh. "Ah, I'm quite sorry I don't have a gift for you Nat. If I had known of your presence when I was away, I'm sure I would have been able to get you something." The genius gave the other male an apologetic smile. Nat just shook it off walking up to the other male, "No need to apologize cutie. Meeting you today was a gift in itself." He smirked the raven haired boy's light blush. Edd smiled, "Why thank you…" He said glancing away with an embarrassed smile. Kevin rolled his eyes and was about speak when the large yellow bag Edd carried everyone else 's gifts in was held up to the him.

"This is your gift Kevin… it took some time, but I think it was well worth it. I do hope you like it," Edd stated with a sheepish smiled and slightly redder face. The red head slowly took the bag and stood from the couch because the bag was shockingly heavier than expected. He reached into the bag and pulled out a large hefty box. He sat back down and opened it with ease, not being as gentle with unwrapping as Nazz. His eyes widened at the sight as he pulled out what looked like a normal skateboard, but was much larger. The male was pretty thick and could tell by holding the black and silver board up on his knee, that it about the length of his entire torso. The width of the device was close to that of a board game box. "Wha_" Kevin was cut off by Eddward. "It's an electric powered skateboard. Can go to 80 miles and 90 without over heating it." He explained.

* * *

><p>The board was sleek and smooth to the touch, with a patched of grip tape on the majority of the surface. The color black covered most of the board. There were metal patches covering the sides, front and back inner edges making it gleam, and orange strips graced the outer edges giving the board some color and style. Four wheels that blended into the board were on each corner and two long black boxes with metal, and orange lining stretched across the bottom of the board. Kevin and the others were at a loss of words. Eddward covered his mouth as he chuckled, "Would you like to see how it works?" Kevin shot up as he and Nat both shouted, "HELL YEAH!" The four rushed outside while Kevin gripped the board tightly.<p>

Once outside the red head stopped to looked at the board, realizing he didn't known how the ride the damn thing. He shook the worry off, putting the device down on the sidewalk, and was about to place his foot on the board, but a smaller arm stopped him. "Wait! I insist on demonstrating how to work it. I don't want you to get hurt." Edd explained quickly removing his hands as Kevin looked at him with surprised eyes. "It's skateboard dweeb. I know how to ride a skateboard." He frowned at the genius. Eddward stood his ground, "Better safe the sorry Kevin." The jock sighed and stepped aside, "Fine. But you if bust your ass don't blame me." Edd nodded placing both his feet the board. "Kevin's right Double D. I mean, we don't want you to get hurt," Nazz said her face expressing uncertainty and worry.

Eddward gave a light chuckle, "It's quite alright Nazz. I've ridden many devices in my travels. This is most certainly no stranger to me." He pressed his foot on an orange button at the nose of the boards. The device came to life with a soft humming he placed his foot back on the grip tape and pressed deeper onto the sandy surface; the orange coloring began glow dimly. "It's pressure sensitive. The faster you want to go, the harder you press your feet down," He explained before taking off down the street.

The wind whipped around the three teens that watched wide eyes. They looked down the street no longer seeing Edd; seconds later he was passing them in lightning speed. He was crotched down as low as his knees could bend, putting majority of leg pressure on the sensory. When he circled back he was closer to the sidewalk and once he was inches from the three he quickly stood, grabbed the edge of the board and jumping up so the deck of the board was inches from the three observer's faces. With the amount of pressure put on the board the speed from the wheels gave him rapid boost of speed, making him shoot down the road again. He returned at a considerably slower pace and came to a controlled spin in order for him to stop.

He stepped off the board after turning it off, while straightening his hat. He blinked confusingly at the gawking teens. "Too much?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "D…d, d, Double D where'd you learn to do that?!" Nazz stuttered with wide eyes. "As I side Nazz I've ridden many devices. This, being my own creation, is no stranger to me." Eddward smiled proudly at his work, as he handed it to Kevin. "You… you made this?" Kevin said now looking at the board in his hands.

The genius nodded, "Took 4 years to construct and 1 year to perfect. It won't take long to master. Especially for you," He smiled at Kevin. Who blinked and looked into cyan blue eyes that made his face heat up. He glanced away trying to ignore how nice it felt to have the guy in front of him, trust him with his invention.

"Yo Double D," the four looked to see Eddy and slightly frantic looking Ed, walking up to them. "We woke up and you were gone. Lumpy here almost had a fuckin heart attack, thinking you lift us again." Eddy stated as Ed came rushing up hugging the smart Ed. "I thought the aliens took you again Double D!" Ed cried and Edd just smiled, wiggling one arm free to pat Ed's head. "There, there Ed. I simply went to give everyone in the Cal-de-sac their gifts. I didn't want to wake you two so I let you sleep." He explained to loveable oaf. He looked to Eddy, "Didn't you read the note I left you?" Eddy pulled it out of his pocket. "Yeah, but Mono brow thought it was a trick by the "aliens"." He rolled his eyes while Edd just shook his head.

"Well I'm quite alright Ed. Still here safe and sound. What do you say I make you something to eat to say sorry for making you worry?" He asked as the large teen put him down. "I'm hungry for Double D's cooking!" Ed replied happily. "I say we go out to eat. Save sockhead some food in his kitchen. He already made us breakfast." Eddy said glancing at the gift Kevin got. No one seemed to notice the eye contact the two shared. "Why thank you. That's very generous of you Eddy," Double D smiled. "Yeah, yeah I know a place in town so I'm drivin." He shouted and started walking away. Ed quickly followed as Double D said his goodbyes to Kevin, Nazz and Nat.

Seeing the three walk away Kevin couldn't take his eyes off the beanie wearing teen. He gripped the board tighter unintentionally, feeling a strange and intense discomfort that the other male was so easily taken away from him.

* * *

><p>After dinner at a lovely diner Eddy took them to, Double D returned home for the evening. Upon taking a shower and dressing in some comfortable clothes his doorbell rang. He was drying his hair as he walked out the bathroom and downstairs. He answered the door to see Kevin. They shared quick eye contact, to the red simply staring at him with slightly wide eyes. He continued drying his hair and spoke, "Good evening Kevin." The larger teen in front of his was silent upon seeing the attire Edd wore. His hair was mesmerizing to Kevin.<p>

Seeing as he'd never seen it and in such a delicate state, made the jock want to caress his fingers through it. The bit of water left on it dampened the collar of an orange long sleeve shirt that hugged his body perfectly. A pair of gray sweats that hung loosely on the boys thin hips, which gave the viewer a peak at fair skin. "Kevin? Is something wrong?" Edd asked slightly confused at the taller males spaced out expression. Kevin shook his regaining his composer, "Yeah I'm, I mean it's cool. Everything's fine... I just didn't get to thank you for the gift, and ya know showing me how it works." He stated rubbing the back of his neck and looking every which way. Edd smiled giving a breathy chuckle at the fumbling boy in front of him. "You're quite welcome Kevin. I'm glad you like it, but I do ask that you use it wisely and avoid taking it to school please." Edd's words were a request, but his tone sounded line an order.

The power in his voice didn't go ignored and quickly had Kevin's body heated. He pushed down the spike of heat and chuckled. "And have my douchbag friends mess it up? No way. That thing stays at with me, I promise," he smirked down at Double D. He covered his mouth as a giggle escaped his lips. "Good, I'm sure you'll have just as much fun with it as my friends and I did, when we traveled." Kevin's attention was peaked at the word friends. " So you met a lot people while gone huh?" Double D nodded, "The list is quite long surprisingly."

He stated this realizing just how many people he'd meet in the past five years. "Though I'm sure it's nothing compared your amount. Being the star quarterback, football team captain and two year running homecoming king of Peach creek High," Eddward smirked at Kevin's surprised face. He arched an eyebrow, "Have you been stalking me Double dweeb?" Double D laughed at the thought and explained, "No, Eddy and Ed have kept me well up to date about everyone from the Kanker sisters to Plank."

Kevin nodded understanding and was secretly happy that the dorks kept him in Edd's mind. "Well you've been around the world I'd like to see if your list can compare to mine," Kevin smirked. Edd crossed his arms leaning on the doorframe. "You mean surpass, Kevin" he correct with a smirk of his own. Kevin arched an eyebrow as his ego kicked in, he leaning in getting closer to the shorter teen's face. "That a challenge dweeb?" He smirked as Double D kept his head high to look the Jock in the eye. "I most certainly hope not, Kevin. Challenges are something I tent to excel at, among other things." The red head felt the spike returned and fought his body silently, to not attack the boys lips. Lucky Edd broke into laughter giving him a chance to get some distance between them, and laugh himself.

Eddward sighed out of the laughing fit, holding his waist and waving the other male away. "I'm very sorry for that." he laughed and Kevin just shook his head to get all the laughter out and calm himself down. "Hey its cool man. We can talk more about it at the party." Edd arched an eyebrow, "What party?" Kevin stared at him wearily for a moment and remembered the other boy didn't know. "Right! So. Nazz is having an End of Summer party at her house on Friday, we have it every time school starts. I guess when ya came by we sorta forget to tell ya before the dorks ran away with ya. It's a Cul-de-sac thing," he shrugged and Double D nodded. "Well I most certainly can't miss that." He smiled at Kevin, not catching the light blush that tinted the jock's cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head again avoiding eye contact, "Cool it starts at 8. So I guess I'll see ya there. Later." Kevin waved at the boy, walking backwards." "Goodnight Kevin," Edd smiled closing the door to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>And All I must say is Yay Sassy Double D!<strong>

**Thank you all who have Faved, Followed, Reviewed and Read.**

**Keep it up!**

**See you guys next update!**

**Agi out**


	6. Chapter 6: Something's Different

**Ok! So truth be told, this chapter was SO not supposed to be this long lol. But hey, it happens so here's chapter 6 I do hope you like and I had tons of fun writing it. Lol Double D is so much fun to write, but Kevin is just as fun and Nat and Nazz. And if ya can't tell from this chapter I may have a small love for fashion (just a tiny love) but it's well seen.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to **

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Something's Different<p>

The week came to a speedy end for the Cal-de-sac. Each day that went by was peaceful, much to Edd's liking. As Thursday came to a close the Ed's met to discuss the upcoming party, which the whole neighborhood was excited for. Even with the peaceful mornings and quite afternoons Edd could still feel a hint of excitement in the air. The feeling made his chest all fuzzy, and his legs slightly weak with joyful uncertainty. "So Double D you ready for the party tomorrow night?" Eddy asked slouching on Eddward's couch. "I suppose though, I'm not sure what attire would be appropriate for the occasion." Edd replied before taking a bite of his apple slice, dipped in caramel.

"Just wear what ya normal would to a house party sock head. It's not rocket science." Eddy shrugged. Double D chuckled, "On the contrary Eddy rocket science can be just as easy as fashion preparations. So, I find that analogy quite incompatible." He explained looking at his shorter friend. Eddy just shook his head and chuckled, "Same old Double D."

Ed made it known to the two that he had nothing fancy to wear to the party, seeing as he grew out of his party clothes from last year. Edd suggested they go the mall and both Eds agreed to take Ed's truck this time into the city. After a few hours of browsing, trying on clothes and eating the three friends took their leave. Double D was dropped off at home and upon walking into the door his phone rang. He answered smiling, "Hello Nazz, how can I help you?" "Wow how'd ya know it was me Double D?" the blonde asked knowing she got a new number long after he left peach creek. "Eddy gave it to me," He lied.

During the first three days of his return, the young genius hacked into the satellite system that surveyed Peach Creek and received all information on everyone from the city to the small town. He kept his own surveillance program hidden in the cracks if the satellite's system.

"Oh ok cool! Well I sorta need your help with a few things for the party tomorrow night. My parents are making a big deal out of inviting friends from school, and I didn't make enough sweets for the extra people that are coming. I know this is last minute, but I, like really need your help. You think you could give me hand?" Her words were fast and she was slightly out of breath by the end of the sentence, but Edd caught every word and smiled. "I'd love to help Nazz. Shall I come over in the morning? How does 9 o'clock sound?" He asked and her voice smiled, "Thank you so much dude. 9 sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow. Night!" Edd nodded, "Goodnight Nazz."

The next morning, Edd woke up early to take a shower and straighten up his house. He checked all surveillance systems around the town and his house. Seeing no signs of activity from the previous night he made breakfast and texted Ed, and Eddy informing them of his morning plans. Both replied saying they had plans to get ready for the night as well and they would meet at his house at 7:30.

* * *

><p>He got to Nazz's house a few minutes early and knocked on the door. A bubbly blonde opened the door and smiled at the raven haired teen. "Early as usual Double D," Nazz smiled letting him inside. "Of course," Edd smirked removing his shoes. He noticed it the first time he entered the house, removing ones shoes before entering was common to the girl's house hold. "The others are in the kitchen looking for new recipes," She explained as he followed her to the kitchen. Entering the room his feet touched blue and white square marble floor. The walls were a solid white with a blue stripe going through the center. Walking inside Edd saw Jimmy, Sarah, and Johnny crowded around a computer trying to pick out sweet treats to cook. "Hey Double D! Pull up a chair," Johnny smiled being the first to notice him. "Good morning Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah," He nodded and smiled to them all. "Hi ya Double D!" Sarah waved and glared at the computer screen frustration. "Good morning Double D," Jimmy smiled sweetly at him.<p>

Nazz walked up behind him and said, "If you'd like an apron there on the wall near the fridge." "Thank you," Edd said taking a black and orange apron off the wall and putting it on. He made his way to the others and hovered over Jimmy and Sarah while standing next to Johnny. "Sarah and I made plenty of back up snakes for the new guest last night," Jimmy explained. "Now we're looking for something sweet to make for the party," Sarah chimed in. The group of teens spent an hour or so finding recipes online and shooting ideas. Double D sighed remembering a past situation similar to this one.

He cleared his throat, "I may have a suggestion. Seeing as your dealing with teenagers, adults, and more than likely children. I believe a quicker solution to our problem would be a series of cakes, three or four to be exact. They're very easy to make and if we each do one then they shall be ready by the time of the party." He explained the recipe for "Candy Crunch Cheesecake", and sent Johnny and Nazz off to the store while he, Jimmy and Sarah prepped for their return.

Three hours of mixing, crunched up rainbow bites size cookies, cream cheese, lemon juice and whipped cream had all four covered in sugar and sticky candy. Nazz plopped her head on the counter exhausted. "I, Cannot, believe we did all that in time," she groaned. Johnny leaned on the counter in the center of the room next to Nazz. "You sure they'll be done in time Double D," He asked side glancing at the teen that just finished washing his hands. "If we only take them out by the time dessert is called than yes. Any time sooner and the pies may not harden completely."

"Don't question Double D Johnny, if there's one of the many things he knows it's cooking," Jimmy replied tiredly from across the room. Both he and Sarah were slouching on the couch half awake. This made them all laugh lightly, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Johnny stated standing up and walking to the door.

"Hey, Nazz its Kevin and Nathan," Johnny stated after opening the door. "Dude, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked with an arched eyebrow. "Helping Nazz prepare food for the party," He stated plopping on the couch next to Sarah and Jimmy. "What you guys were cooking at you didn't tell me?" Nat said dramatically walking in. He spotted Double D and gasped, "And you did it Double Delicious too?! Nazz you are so not my BFF anymore!" Nat whine cupping his face in shock.

Nazz just giggled at waved the boy off, while Double D finished cleaning the island countertop that she sat at. He wiped is hands and hung his apron back on the wall. "Afternoon, Nat I take it you like to cook?" He smiled leaning on back on the counter. "Nah, but I love to eat, and I'm an excellent taste tester. If I do say so myself," He smiled noting the sexual joke that he could've used. Eddward crossed his arms and smirked at the teal haired teen, "Ah! Then I'm quite certain that's why you weren't informed of our plans. There's a time and place for oral talents, unfortunately for you, your talents weren't needed."

Nat and Kevin stared surprised at the other male, while Nazz and Johnny laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day someone could shut up Nat," Johnny laughed hold a fist to his lips. "With sex joke no less," Nazz covered her mouth laughing as well. "Have I accomplished something worth celebrating," Eddward arched an eyebrow and pushed himself up off the counter. He placed the tips of his fingers to Nat's chin, and pushed it closed. He smirked again, "Flies may find a new home in there. Wouldn't want to miss up those tasting talents." He walked past the still shocked, silent teens and headed to the door.

As Nazz finally came down from her second laughing fit she looked at Double D and asked, "You leaving dude?" He nodded putting on his shoes, "As much as I'd like to stay, I still feel as if I've been soaked in a jar cotton candy. That being said I am in much need of a shower." Nazz nodded, "I hear ya dude. See ya at the party." Johnny stretched and stood himself, "Yeah I think I'm goanna head out too. Want me to take these two?" He motioned to a sleep Sarah and Jimmy. The blonde shook her head, "Their goanna help me set up later, let'em rest. See you guys tonight." "See you later," Johnny smiled following behind Edd as they both left the house.

Nat finally opened his mouth again and looked to the door. "I think I'm in love," He sighed. Kevin mushed his face out of the way to get in the kitchen. "Don't even think about it," He warned his best friend. "Hey if you don't make a move I will. You didn't tell me he had sexy side! You sure this the same guy you been telling me about for the past four years?" Nat asked sitting next to Nazz. Kevin poured himself a glass of water and took a few gulps. He paused at his friends words, thinking them over.

* * *

><p>As afternoon turned to evening the End of Summer party finally began. Edd could hear the music booming from the house a few feet away from his own, while he locked down the house. His doorbell rang, as he finished rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, he walked down stairs. Upon answering the door he was greeted by Eddy dressed a gray blazer with, a red button down shirt. The undershirts collar was popped up and matched his clean pressed, black and red striped pants. The outfit was kept casual with black sneakers her wore.<p>

"Yo sockhead you ready?" He asked pulling down his golden rimmed shades to look at Double D. The genius smirked at him with arched eyebrow. "Eddy it's nearly dark are shades really necessary?" He asked with a placed on his hip. "They bring the outfit together Double D," Eddy defended. Eddward rolled his eyes and shook his head, " Whatever you say Eddy."

"I look snazzy Double D!" Ed shouted happy arms spread to show off his outfit, that Edd constructed. Dressed in a dark green and black striped undershirt, with a loosely buttoned black collared vest over it. His pants were a faded, dingy, gray and ripped up at the pockets and left knee. The outfit was complete with a pair of steel toed, ankle boots, that zipped up with pockets on the back. Eddward nodded at the loveable oaf, "Yes you do Ed," he smiled proud of the outfit he picked out for his friend.

The three made their way to Nazz's house and Eddward rang the doorbell to the blonde's house, for the third time that week. The Eds were greeted with a smiling Nazz wearing the outfit Edd had given her. Eddy stared wide eyes and jaw dropped at the outfit on his childhood crush. The shorts fit perfectly on her hips and the shirt hugged her waist, emphasizing her hour glass body and chest. Edd pushed his friend's mouth up to close it, and smiled at Nazz. "Salutations Nazz I see you're enjoying my gift. It looks as breathtaking on you as I thought it would." He spoke while walking inside before his friends. The house was filled with teens, adults and children of the neighborhood.

"You were lying when you said weren't a fashion expert weren't you?" Nazz smirked at the genius. "Why I most certainly was not. I simply found the outfit to be more of your style," Double D replied with a sly smile of his own. She laughed, "Well you'd be right. I've been getting nothing but complements tonight, man. Even my parents thought it was cute, but still "proper". I mean who says that?" She asked arching an eyebrow at the male.

Double D chuckled, "I believe that is a suitable term to use. I thought it would be quite unfortunate if you weren't able to wear it, due to disapproval of your parents. However, I do recommend that if you wear it separately, you make sure the substitute attire is very fitting material." Nazz arched eyebrow at him, "Why?" He smiled sweetly, "The texture wouldn't match and therefor throw off the style of the outfit." She stared at the male in silence for a moment, than laugh slapping his shoulder. "You are a fashion fan!" She smiled and he simply laughed at her excitement. A loud crash was heard from living room, followed by a male voice shouting, "Oh shit!"

Nazz's father was heard in seconds, "If you punks break any of my things, not only will I make you pay for it, I'll have your sorry ass burning from three months of suicides, before and after practice!" Ed rushing into the living room to help his teammates shouting, "I Don't like Suicides Eddy! They make it hard to use the little Eds room!" Eddy frowned, "Why the hell are you tellin me? He ain't my coach!" The blonde's dad was heard again, "THAT GOES FOR ALL TEAMS!" Eddy's eyes widened being on the soccer team he knew his coach would follow that order. "Shit! Come on lumpy! Be back in a sec guys!" He shouted leaving, Nazz and Eddward covering their months to hide laughter.

After a while of laughing the two had calmed down, and decided to set out the pies. Nazz offered him something to drink and they soon found themselves in the mist of conversation. "Those pie you thought of turn out great!" Nazz complement and Edd nodded, "I noticed, Johnny and his father have been eying them since we put them out".

Kevin came rushing into the kitchen slightly out of breath. "I finally got_ away," he said breathless leaning on the wall. Nat fallowed him shortly laughing his ass off. "Wow, Mr. Popular has finally returned. Well your too late Double D has quickly taken your place," Nazz said smiling with her nose in the air. "Like_ Hell_ he_ did_" Kevin replied in huffs. Nazz waved him off saying, "Threaten after you catch your breath babe." Edd smiled at them with an arched eyebrow, "What were you running from," He asked. "Fuckin_ teammates_ and cheerleaders," He said finally catching his breath better. "Yeah school hasn't even started and their already kissing his ass," Nat snickered earning a shove from the red head. "Well, I'm glad you weren't harmed in the praising of your social status," Eddward smiled offering him a cup of water.

Kevin took it and gulped it down, quickly thanking him. "Your dad's doing it too," Nat stated looking at Nazz. "He bitched at everyone but Kev, and myself," He bowed smiling. "Why weren't you busted," Nazz asked crossing her arms. "See I was too busy admiring all the lovely ass of the neighborhood," Nat shrugged and Nazz just laughed shaking her head. "And speaking as ass admiring, I must say Double D you are looking extra delicious this evening." Nat stood a few inches from Eddward, while the male simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

A strong hand was felt of top of Nat's head, the grip was tight. "The guys aren't the only ass kissers I've seen tonight," Kevin grumbled pulling Nat back and out of the way. He took a seat between Nazz and Edd. "Oh come on you gotta admit he's looking pretty hot, Nazz back me up here," Nat chortled leaning on the counter beside Nazz. The blonde gave him side glance, giggling, "I gotta admit Double D you left and came back ten times more amazing! I mean you were always pretty amazing with your brain, but now your social skills are like way different. You even dress different," She noted pointing to his current outfit.

Eddward wore a purple elbow length shirt, which hugged his body, under a black and white striped dress shirt. The sleeves to the shirt were rolled up a few inches past his elbow. His pants were skinny jean with patches of purple leather, going down each side. The outfit ending at a pair of black high tops boots, bent back and laced together. Kevin observed Edd from a side glance, appearing as if he had no real interest. He wouldn't say it out loud, but the dork did look pretty hot.

He quickly glanced away as Double D's eye almost met his. "I don't see much of a change. Still the same Double Dweeb from middle school," Kevin grumbled finishing off his water. The raven haired teen chuckled, "Thank you. I do suppose I've changed a bit, though I'll always enjoy dressing for success, they can become rather constricting. However, I must agree with Kevin, I haven't changed much in my time away." Nazz arched an eyebrow at the male, "I don't know man you seem pretty different to me." Nat smirked, "I like different." "I'm sure you do," Eddward laughed. The moment was soon interrupted by a ringing sound. Edd glanced at his pocket and pulled out his phone. He stood up and nodded to his friends, "If you'll excuse me," and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Kevin and the others watched him leave, in silence. Nazz and Nat shared a glance and looked at the back of Kevin's head, as the red head looked at the boy go. Nat gave a long drown out sigh, making Kevin's head snap back towards them and act as if he'd done nothing. "So are gonna stare longingly at him from afar forever or can I be his prince charming and kiss him?" Nat looked at him questioningly. Kevin frowned and smacked his teeth, "Shut it Goldberg." He turned away from the two leaning his head into the palm of his hand.<p>

Nat shrugged and smiled, "I'm gonna take that as a yes." He gave Kevin a large grin walking away into living room. Nazz stood and swayed over to her best friend. "Ya know he's right, right?" She chimed, but the red head didn't respond. She smoothly locked their arms together and leaning into his face smiling eagerly. "Go talk to him!" She encouraged, Kevin sighed and dropped his tough guy wall. "What am I supposed to say?! Hey Dork, I've had the hots for you since ya left. I know I use to bully you and shit, but we look past that right? Let's fuck!" He looked at her after ranting, only to see her giving him the "really?" look.

He frowned, "No," and turned back to look into the dancing bodies in the living room. Nazz sighed and rubbed his arm soothingly, "You felt guilty for two years about never telling him your feelings. And now that he's finally back you've got a chance to act on them"! "I also spent the last three years getting over those feelings. You think because he came back, and if I tell him means it's gonna just work out?!" Kevin retorted looking at the blonde. "Besides, I've had relationships, to know that I'm over him. Plenty that the dork probably wouldn't even compare too," He stated with false pride.

Nazz scoffed and crossed her arms, "Kev you've had back up bitches. To which none could compare to what you apparently want with Double D. Seeing as your still single". "I'm dating Kristy!" He retorted, she frowned. "The same Kristy you haven't talk to all summer?" This silenced the red head into submission. He sighed, "What if he leaves again"? He noted and Nazz was silent.

She looked at him with caring eyes, than gave a sad smile and ruffled his hat. "Good question Kev. What if he never comes back? You'll have missed out two chance to possible tell him how you feel." She spoke those words softly before walking away to the party.

Kevin Barr was many things, an excellent football player, a lady and man killer (especially in bed), and a loyal friend, when you earned his friendship. But he was also not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Double D was back and gods only knows for how long, he wasn't about to miss this chance asking "what if?" He knew how that felt already and knew the fear of rejection wasn't worth going back to it. Standing up Kevin straightened his blazer hoodie and red hat; he threw his plastic cup and away and made his way outside. When he opened the door and walked out he didn't notice the teal haired boy standing beside the door smiling knowingly.

The air outside was warm, but a light breeze help cool all those who walked the streets. The Cal-de-sac was pretty dead minus the house behind him he looked around the lawn to seeing almost no one, but spotted the patch of purple that was Eddward's jeans. He was standing across the street on the side walk, away from all the noise. He was holding the phone with one hand, and crossed his other arm around his body. Kevin stayed quiet as to not disturb the boy's conversation, unable to hear it.

"I can't give you permission to do that sir. You're asking me to possible blow my cover and endanger the innocent lives of my home!" Eddward whispered harshly into the phone. Kevin arched an eyebrow at Double D's frustrated sigh. Edd held the brim of his nose and closed his eyes tight, "….Yes sir. I know sir. Yes, yes, I'll see what I can do." He groaned, "Thank you sir," and hung the phone up. Upon doing so he heard the sound of a figure behind him. Not turning around he pulled his right arm across his body, and grabbed the figure's arm, yanking him forward. He used his left arm to grab the taller person's left arm and push it behind his back. Kicking the back of his legs, put the possible attacker on his knees. To determine they stayed that way Eddward jabbed the index finger and thumb of his right hand between the persons neck.

This put compression on the pressure points and kept the body steal until Double D's release. "Ah! Dude, dude, Dude!? The fuck are you doing?!" The figure shouted in pain. Eddward blinked in confusion seeing the red hair of Kevin. He immediately released the teen, who got up in a fluster. "Kevin? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know that was you." Eddward stated in concern, worried he may have scared the teen or worse angered him. Kevin stood up, grabbing his hat and rubbing the back of his neck.

He glared at Double D, who stared with weary and worried eyes. He winced at the leftover pain in his body, and looked at his hand to see if there was any real damage. "It's fine… You aren't harmed I assure you," Eddward spoke up. His voice was still weary, but his eyes now expressed honesty and truth. "When the hell did you learn to do that," Kevin asked rubbing the back of his neck again, before putting on his hat. "Oh, just something a few self-defense classes taught me. Mother and father made it a point to make sure I could stay protected during our travels even when alone." Eddward shrugged the words off, feeling as if part of his statement was a lie.

Truth be told the teen new up twenty different mix martial arts, but most were too deadly to use on anyone that he wasn't going to kill or incarcerate. "Well remind me to not get on your bad side, or ever surprise you again," The red head chuckled. Eddward chuckled himself waving his finger, "Ah I assure you I'm only allowed to use them when they are need most. I'm still no stranger to running when fighting can be avoided." Kevin laughed shaking his head, "Same old Double dork," Eddward gave a soft laugh at the much missed nickname. Silence consume their surrounded as Kevin searched for the words to say to the genius. However Edd beat him to the punch, "I do hope me leaving didn't cause any disturbance in the festivities." It took a moment for the words to process to Kevin as he blinked at the shorter male. "What? Oh no! I mean, nah we were just… ya know. Well Nazz and I were… worried something might have happened. You looked kinda pissed when I walked out here and I just came to_" He cleared his throat. "Ya know check on you. So is everything… cool?" He asked looked up and down.

The words made the raven haired boy remember the orders he was just given and held in his urge to curse. He simply gave a soft, flustered sigh and a smile. "Yes, everything is fine. I've just got something extra to take care of, is all," Eddward stated rolling his eyes and shrugged. "Ah I get it. That your dad you were talking too?" Kevin asked bluntly, Eddward chuckled, "More like an uncle, really." Kevin took note of the awkward way Double D replied, unfortunately his own reply did not help to ease the uncomfortable mode. "Hmm cool, I guess… well you… uh wanna head back in? The parties just getting good, and beside we still gotta have our friendship list challenge." Eddward sighed once again, "I would love too, but I'm afraid my "uncles" instructions cannot wait. I'll have to head home early, much to my dismay. But please tell Nazz I truly did enjoy her and Nat's company and if it's not too much to ask please inform Ed and Eddy of my current conditions and reasoning behind my leaving." He requested with a smile. Kevin did well to hide the disappointment on his face, but not in his voice. "Uhm sure. Yeah I can do that. Nazz isn't gonna be happy, but I'll break the news to her," He chuckled, Edd did the same covering his mouth lightly. "Thank you," He nodded and Kevin returned the gesture, "I guess I'll see ya around dork." He began to make his way back to party and Double D headed home.

The genius stopped and glanced at the red head, seeing his posture from behind made the male smile. "Oh and Kevin I'd still like to have our little friendship tally. Would it be rude to reschedule?" He asked kindly now turning back to face the other male. Kevin was surprised and secretly overjoyed to say the least that; Edd remember and still wanted to the hang out with him. He was at a loss of words for a moment, and began strutting a reply with a dumb smile. "Yeah. I mean, yeah sure we can still do that. I don't mind," He shrugged putting his hands in his pocket. Edd smiled, "Excellent. I look forward to beating you." Kevin smirked with a cocky smile, "Ya know that smart ass mouth is gonna get you in trouble dweeb," He warned and Edd laughed. "Your words ring truth. But I'd still like to have it, name the time and place I'll be sure to be there," He smirked.

Kevin nodded with a smile, "You got it dork." "Lovely, goodnight Kevin. Do enjoy the party and please do well to get home safely." Eddward waved taking his leave to his house. "Night dork," Kevin waved calmly watching him go. Once the teen was back in his house the red head smiled luckily to himself and headed back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya think? Interested in the phone call? Yeah me too lol! Ah awkward Kevin is the cutest and I think I'm starting to fall in love with Johnny, not sure why but he seems to be playing an actual role in the story unlike so many others I've read. <strong>

**But enough of my rambling tell me what YOU think! **

**Did you like it? Did ya love it? What was your favorite scene? What do you wanna see next? What do you think will happen next? You got ideas, opinions and a question? I wanna hear them! **

**Also side note NEXT CHAPTER will introduce the one and only KANKERS! Yay see you guys next update Later! **

**Review and read on**

**Agi out**


	7. Chapter 7:Cracking Codes and Kankers

Chapter 7: Cracking Codes and Kankers

Eddward woke the last Monday of summer, less rested then his past weeks at home. The mission given to him earlier that weekend, began to take up the free time he once had. Thankfully, all that stress would end today, for all his work would now be passed on to a new agent worker. The early raiser woke with the sun and got ready for the day. He took a shower and instead of eating breakfast, grabbed his laptop and headed out into the morning air. He made his way into the city from the Peach creek bus line and enjoyed his stroll to a café he was scheduled to meet the exchanger.

Walking into the café he scanned the area and easily pointed out the person he was meant to meet. Her red hair stuck out like a sore thumb, even under the bowler hat she wore. Her chocolate colored skin played nicely off the hair and red and black pencil dress she wore. Her shades covered her eyes as she sipped on the cup of coffee in front of her. Double D smiled at the face that kept him company all those years away from home.

He sat down in front of her without a word, as she put the cup down. "Long time no see huh Vincent," She smiled lacing her fingers together to rest her chin on them. "Scarlet, it's only been a few months," Edd chuckled. "True but every day with those idiots seems like a decade to me. I miss having intelligent conversations with someone," She groaned. "Come now you and Nitsuj have plenty of intelligent conversations," Eddward smirked. She frowned and blushed ever so lightly, "Someone I can talk to and it not lead to sex."

He laughed pulling out his computer and began setting it up. "Well I'm sorry for the lack of rejuvenating conversation, but I'm sure it's not all bad," Eddward smiled sweetly at the girl. She sighed, "You are correct, I suppose. Commander has made me in charge of all the work you left behind. Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to know that I'm trusted enough now, to be allowed such a privilege. You being my mentor and all," She smiled sheepishly at the male. "And I must say that I couldn't be more proud of you. If there is anyone I'd leave me work to it would be you. Thank you for taking on my burden Scarlet, you are a true friend," Eddward gave her a genuine smile, which she returned. "Thank you. Now! Enough of this emotional crap let's get down to work." She said taking of her shades, clapping her hands and looking at the computer screen.

She was silent as her eyes scanned the screen of black and green, and no one but Eddward noticed the flash of color change that occurred in her eyes. What was once a deep shade of golden, now turned into bright green irises, and jet black pupils, which were very similar to screen before her. Scarlet's eyes scanned at lighting speed as she processed the information in seconds. She pulled out the jump drive that was placed in the computer. The device immediately absorbed into the palm of her hand. Unseen under the long sleeves of the dress a glowing green line surge up her arm to the side of her neck and faded into the back of her neck. "Information Processed and received. Deleted all data." She spoke placing her finger tips on the computer keyboard.

A few seconds later she blinked and her eyes were back to normal. "Well that's done. You might wanna scrap this laptop its down for the count," She noted and Edd closed it. "How do you feel?" He asked more concerned of her health than the device.

She stared in confusion for a moment then rolled her eyes. "You sound like Nitsuj. I'm fine processing information from digital things is way less exhausting than processing supers abilities. Plus I've gotten better at controlling my information intake, powers and programs alike." She smiled and Edd nodded, understanding. "Well I should head out. That information isn't gonna protect itself. Also, good one pulling me out of the hat with the boss's orders. He was insane to ask you to do this. After what they did to me, he's putting you in the line of danger; when he's supposed to be keeping you safe here." She growled.

He placed a reassuring hand on her should to calm her. "The commander can be a bit blinded, by his work. I agree his actions are of poor judgment. This may even cause problems for not only the agency, but myself and my home." He stated looking out the window. "So you agree that this plan of his is insane and stupid. Good I'm not the only one," She grumbled crossing her arms and legs, leaning back in the chair. Double D chuckled, "Yes, I most certainly do. That being said I need you to keep that information under wraps. If he requests any form of it you deny its existence and store it away." He ordered and she nodded, "Already done."

"The information from the C.C.C, isn't that one of the groups that's after you?" Scarlet asked with an arched eyebrow. He nodded and quickly noted the hint of fear shown on her face. Scarlet was once a subject of the C.C.C "Capture. Contain. Control." An agency similar to the one the two teens work for only they imprison special beings, and use them as war machines. They control their prisoners, molding them into the perfect construction of weapons and sale them off to binders from all over the world. Scarlet was once one of those captives, so it didn't surprise Edd that she was quick to jump on board to help him contain the information he gathered. Unfortunately the raven haired teen knew very well his efforts may still be in vain.

Nevertheless, he was willing to holdout, until he discovered what his commander was up too, and make sure his home was safe from it. She placed her hand on top of his and looked him in the eye, "Promise me you'll be safe. If anything happens, you know we got your back. Regardless of what the boss says." Eddward nodded confident in her words. The two stood and made their way to the exit. He held the door open for her as she walked out. She giggled, "A gentlemen as always." "But of course, my mother raised me to be so," He smiled, walking outside with her.

Seconds later he felt the girls small arms wrap around his neck. Upon doing so she whispered something into his ear and a small spark of electricity, tickled his lobe. He hugged her back on instinct, "Thank you so much for your help, my dear. I am truly grateful," he smiled into her short, red hair.

She pulled away and placed her feet back on the ground. Scarlet smiled up at him, "Hey what are friends for. If not for you and Nitsuj I wouldn't be here. So call it pay back for all those years of trying to keep you away from my cell." He laughed and she smiled one more time, putting on her shades. "I'll keep in touch. See ya around Vincent," She winked and made her way down the side walk. Edd smiled sadly watching her go, he truly wished for a day when his two favorite worlds could collide, but sadly knew it was best for that day to never come.

Once she was out of sight he sighed leaning on the glass window of the shop. As much as he wished it so, his work was not done, he closed his eyes and mentally reviewed the new information Scarlet had giving him at his request. There was some personal information he had to get from Peach Creek himself and knew tonight would be the best night to get it.

* * *

><p>Edd spent the remainder of the day in company of Ed and Eddy gathering school supplies and making planes to go the movies on the weekend. Strangely enough whenever he was with the two he felt as if he was a normal teenager, with a normal life. But as night fell upon the city of Peach Creek, Eddward Vincent knew that normal was a mere dream of the past.<p>

Covering his black hair with a solid black hoodie, Edd placed his combat boots on, and exited his house out the back door. He didn't need the eyes or ears of neighbors knowing of his movements. Even though it was late at night, the young agent didn't approve of taking chances.

Walking into the city he made his way to the allies of the "Peach Creek back streets". Paved with bars, strip clubs, ladies of the night and drug dealers alike, Double D found himself among a society most people would avoid. But Double D was not like most people. He knew the area, from his past and from research he'd done in the present. When they were younger the Eds found themselves in the back allies of their town after a nasty run in with a few gangsters Eddy ran his mouth off too. Luckily no one was harmed, but Eddward avoid the two males for at least week, upset that their incompetence got them in such a situation.

But tonight was business of his own, that being said he kept his calm upon walking into the club slash bar. It was easy for him to slip past the guard with all the people and make his way to bar. He took a seat on the side of the rounding tablet and lifted a finger calling over the bar tender. She wore a black halter top that squeezed her waste and pushed up her boobs, a pair of leather skinny jean and black, and silver studded wedges. The polka doted bracelets sealed the deal for Edd, when he saw red her curly hair. "What can I get ya, sweetie?" she shouted over the loud blaring music and talking. He couldn't help but notice, her voice was still thick and rich as the last time he'd heard it. Lee truly did look like a women, for her age.

Ed held his smirk and handed her a slip of paper, she took it swiftly and read it discreetly. She slid it back to him and waved down a guard in the far left corner of the club. The guard nodded and headed upstairs. She looked back to Edd and said, "He'll be with ya in a sec. So your one if his runners?" she asked knowing she wasn't supposed to, but didn't care.

Edd chuckled, "I'd have to say he is more like mine." Lee arched an eyebrow at the familiar stranger. "You're like half his size. A shrimp like you ordering him around? I'll believe it when I see it," She scoff handing Edd a glass of water. Edd held up his hand in protest," I didn't_" Lee cut him off, "It's on the house. For given me something laugh at." She smirked and a soft grin formed on his face.

He took the cup and took a small sniff to make sure the substance wasn't drugged. When it was determined clean he enjoyed the refreshing liquid. "You look hella familiar," she said trying to get a good look at his face.

Double D smiled, "I assure I don't think we've meet, but I must say you remind me of someone I once knew as well."

She pointed at him, "See even from the way you talk. You remind of me a guy my sister use to love. Heck I think all three of us sorta crushed on him, but my sister claimed him on sight. I had his best friend, and our little sister got the loveable giant that kept them together." She chuckled.

Edd frowned weakly at the sad smile on her face. After a deep sigh she ruffed her curly afro and looked back at him. "Sorry. It's just nice to remember the times when our shitty lives weren't so shitty." Eddward had to fight everything in his being to not reveal himself and comfort the girl. He slowly began to place his hand on hers, when a loud voice interrupted their moment.

"Lee! I pay ya to sale drink to customers not talk to money grubby street rats!" A voice that could best be described as uncultured rang through Edd's ears. He turned and glared to see a familiar face from his past that left a disgusting taste in his mouth. The man stood, on the club balcony near the VIP section of the club. Eddward placed his hand on Lee's, making her look back at him. He smiled under his hood, "Thank you." He stated, as the manger left. She returned his smile and got back work and he stood following a guard that came to escort him.

They made it to the second floor, down a metal plate's hall with blue lights shining from the ceiling. They stopped at an elevator, and going up he found himself entering a hall way paved with a red carpet, while the walls had giant gold plated stars lined up in a row. The guard stopped at a black white door with gold trimming and "Boss" etched in gold on the door. The guard knocked on the door and was met with a short silence. A beautiful woman opened the door, and escorted Edd inside the large pimped out room. The floor was square with a cheetah print base and thick black outer line, going around the room. The walls were covered in fake versions of famous painting, women and pictures of the manger with somewhat famous people.

The man in question turned around in the large red chair at his mahogany brown desk and smiled at Edd. "So you're my new intel guy hmm? A little small, but I guess for a kid who sits in front of a computer all day can't, really do shit about getting his weight up. "He chuckled and Edd just rolled his eyes. "Do you have the information I requested?" he asked bluntly. "Oh come on now! Is that anyway to talk to your employer?" The man gave a wicked grin, attempting to scare the teen. "Need I clarify that you are not my employer? We are merely making a transactions. In which so, we both will benefit, now if you would please re frame from wasting my time. I'd like to finish this and be on my way." Edd explained annoyance clear in his voice.

The manger stared wide eyes for a second, before bursting out into the laughter, the other females in his room did the same. "GET A LOAD OF THIS GUY! A snappy little brat..." He chuckled rubbing his go-t, looking over Double D. "You remind me of a little twerp I use ta know. He hung out with my shitty little brother. The fishbone was too smart for his own good, but I beat the brains out of him and my poor excuse for a brother, along with his other dumbass friends." he laughed himself into a small coughing fit.

He lit a cigar and sighed the smoke into the office air. "You got relatives?" He asked nodded up at him. Edd wrinkled his nose at the awful smell than cleared his throat, "No." "Than ya don't what it's like to have to deal with the little fuckers. Lucky that time is behind and all I gotta worry about is getting my bitches and making money." He said with a wicked chuckle. "Speaking of money, you got mine punk?" He asked threateningly. Edd removed the stack of 100s from his pocket. "As we discussed, my information on the underground transactions, groups and movements. And you receive your payment," Edd spoke coldly to the man.

His patients was truly being tested with this man, whom he despised to possibly no end. The club manger relaxed and reclined back in his chair, "How about you give me my money, and I let you walk out with that pretty little face of yours, unharmed?" He gave the raven haired teen a gold toothy grin. Edd sighed and rubbed the brim of his nose. "My patients is running low. If you do not wish to cooperate, than I well take me business elsewhere," He stated annoyance clearly in his voice. The manger stamped his fingers and two guards stood in front of Edd. "That wasn't a request boy" the manger growled. Eddward lifted his hand to the guards and spoke, "Be steal and step aside."

On command the guards did as told. It felt as if everything in the room began to move in slow motion. "What hell are you idiots doing?! Wha_ what the fuck did you do?" Their boss shouted registering the strange situation quickly, he glared at Edd. He slowly began to reach for the golden gun hidden under his desk top. Edd was calm and placed a pair of latex gloves on, as he walked up to the poor excuse of a man. He leaned in over his desk and spoke clear and crisp.

"Let us try this again. Hands on your desk, flat. Body straight," he gripped the jawline of the man's face, who followed his command, and leaning so they were inches away from each other. "You will give me the information I have requested, without hesitation. I will pay you as we arranged. You will not remember this moment nor will anyone in this room. And from this moment on you will treat all of your employees with the utmost respect. Nod your head to approve of these orders," He glared and the man did and his face was released.

Double D stuffed the roll of cash in the club owner's mouth and got the hard drive he was promised. Before leaving he checked the device and made his way to the door, while taking off his gloves. He stopped in the doorway and glanced back at the shocked face of Eddy's older brother. "And be sure to clean out the filthy mouth of yours with soap and water. Words make the man, and I refuse to do business with pig". He grumbled the last part and made his way out the room. Before leaving the club he left Lee a tip for the kind customer service and a smile. Watching him go she chuckled, "Well I'll be damned." While cleaning a glass, she smiled shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Double D felt a rush of relief, exiting the muggy club and into the fresh air. He began to make his way home when a sound caught his attention. The sound of a girl struggling and shouting from multiple men. He fallowed the sound leading him to an ally way a few blocks away from the Peachcreek art district. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" the girl spat struggling to get away from the four guys surrounding her. "Nah, nah princess! You think you can just roll up in hear and tag our territory!" a male shouted yanking her blue hair.<p>

She winced but didn't scream. "You call that shit on the wall a tag?" She scoffed with her busted lip. "Sorry to break it to ya, but that crap isn't even fit to called a tag. You should be thanking me, I made your shit art." She laughed only to receive another punch in the face. The beating was about to get worse when someone shouted, "Officers' their over here!" "Shit!" One of the males shouted. The four guys threw the blue haired girl into the wall rushing out of the ally. She winced in pain getting to her knees to pick up the spray paint that spilled from her army green messenger bag. As she tried to hurry to pick the last can, it rolled away stopping at the toe of a pair if combat boot.

She looked up seeing the hooded figure that called the cops. As he reached to pick up the can she swiftly went in for sweep kick. The figure's first foot avoided the attack while spreading his legs out, his second foot caught hers. Locking her ankle between his legs he went down to pick up the paint once again, in return she twisted her leg, while steal in his lose grasp and used her free leg to kick up, aiming for his face.

He caught it and backed away dropping her leg. This made her lose her leverage and caused her to fall to the ground. He picked up the blue can and asked, "If you have the ability of self-defense why not use it?" She shot to her feet "Cause those bastards outnumbered me!" She growled and went in for a face punch. He knocked it away from his face, with the spray paint.

Edd caught her fist and knew she would lock her free hand onto the bottom half. While his gripped the cap, he twisted his arm in turn twisting hers along with her body. Bending that arm into her back he did a similar move to her legs as he did to Kevin and she dropped to her knees. He dropped with her crossing his legs. He kept her arms locked and back towards him. "Let go you prick!" She hissed struggling for freedom. "I assure you I don't want any trouble." The girl struggled and strained more, but his grip was firm, "You made trouble when you called the cops!" She hissed, he merely chuckled, "Rest assured there are no such apprehenders coming. If that were so I too would be in quite a predicament." Her struggling calmed for a moment, taking in his words. "You mean you didn't call the cops?" She arched an eyebrow trying to look back at him. "No, it was but a mere trick to get those ruffians away from you," He explained. She scoffed, "Oh a hero. Great! So what do you want in return? Money? A blow job? Or something else, disgusting you pervert?" She spat and he frowned shock and appalled by such a theory.

"I want no such thing! I was simply helping someone in need of assistance. It's referred to as being humane, to some or a concerned civilian to others." He exclaimed defending himself and his tested skills as a gentlemen. She scoffed, "You sound like a guy I knew when I was just a brat." "And your art reminds me of a girl I once knew in my childhood. She was a bit of a hassle when we were younger. Her and her sister were always trouble for my companions and I. They always forced their romantic affections on us, much our dismay. However, the girl that fancied me had an artistic talent like no other I'd ever seen. The ability to create art with just about anything. She never displayed the talent to anyone, and I happened to see it by mistake. But what a wondrous accident it was. Only I knew of this talent and was honored she trusted me with it. Although it's not in the most mannerly fashion, I'm quite proud to see her beauty finally on the streets." He smiled at her silence, knowing the realization of his words finally kicked it.

Her eyes began to water she stared wide eyes at the wall. Her words came out as a soft whisper, "Double D"? He gave a weak smile and asked, "Does that imply that I can release you without your attempts to kick my face?"

She nodded silently, still in shock and he released his grip. But was quickly pulled into her as she wrapped her arms his waste a buried her face into chest. He was only 2 inches taller and could easily rest his cheek on her blue hair. She pushed him away, her make up running from angry tears. "YOU JERK! Where did you go?! Why didn't you call? Or, or write!? Or text!? Best friends don't do that! " She exclaimed jabbing her finger into his shoulder. Eddward gave her a sad smiling, knowing this lecture was all too true. And guilt washed over him for all those years, because of what he'd done to the girl. Marie tried to maintain an angry facade, but it was easily broken, by the boy's guilty expression, she found herself hugging his again.

He chuckled gentle rubbing the back of her head. "It's been a while has it not Marie? I'm truly sorry for leaving you, without notice. Due to certain circumstances I was only able to really contact Ed and Eddy." She squeezed him tighter, "I missed you. I missed you leaving, and I didn't even know you were coming back…" She was trembling and Edd tightened his grip to hug her pain away. "I missed you as well. I do hope you can forgive me," he asked looking at her from a side glance. She sniffled and pulled away, "Yeah, I guess… But only if you come to dinner with me at May's diner," Smirked Marie pointing a black painted finger at him. He chuckled, "I don't see why not."

"Good," She stated and swung her bag around her shoulder. "Cause I was gonna kick your ass if you said no," She chuckled, wiping her face with the sleeve of her halter leather jacket, and started out of the ally. Eddward picked up the spray paint they fought over. Placing it in his hoodie he smiled walking up beside her, "I believe breakfast would be the proper term to use for the current time." Marie laughed "Shut up Double D," shoving the boy as they walked down the alley way into the rising sun.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOO? What ya think? I know May wasn't introduced and that is only because I just LOVED the way the meeting between Marie and Edd ended. Lol Also she got an honorable mention so, she'll show up in next chapter promise lol. Anyway you guys Eddy's brothers?! He's gonna show up again later like that ass whole he is and mess shit up. <strong>

**But that's than this is now! Tell me what you thought!**

**Review and Read on my friends! **

**Agi out!**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day of Normalcy

Chapter 9: What your worth

Double D, Eddy and Ed made their way into the lunch room a few minutes after his goodbye with Nazz. Having his own lunch Eddward made his way to the table Eddy told him they usually sit at. Sitting down he opened his lunch box and set out the plastic containers filled with pasta, salad, and freshly cut fruit. As he hung his lunch bag on the side of his chair a piece of paper fell out of a side pocket on the bag. He picked it up a bit consciously and opened it, only to feel a smile form on his face.

_Yo, Vincent_

_Nit and I thought you might be missing the crew by now. So before I left I thought I'd drop off this and few bags of star fruit. Hope you're having fun back home and your parents send their love. Keep in touch ok._

_Love Scarlet. _

He turned the note over to reveal a group of abnormal looking teens crowded together, either holding up peace signs, blowing kisses, laughing or smiling. His parents were on the right side of the group, standing with caring smiles. The picture warmed his heart to no end as he placed it inside his shirt, in an inline pocket. Just as he did, Eddy and Ed came to sit down. "What's got you grinning like Lumpy on Christmas?" Eddy asked arching an eyebrow. "You're excited for Christmas too huh Double D?" Ed smiled. Double D chuckled, shaking his head, "Yes, Ed I am. But that's not why I'm smiling." "Than what's with the smile?" Eddy asked biting into his poor excuse of the sandwich. "I'm simply happy to be home, Eddy." He nodded while opening up his cup of star fruit.

Eddy's interest was redirected at the sight of star shaped treat. "What's that Double D?" The shorter Ed asked eyes wide. "It's start fruit Eddy. A gift from my friends overseas." Edd explained. He easily noted the bit of saliva forming at both his friend's mouths and handed them both a star slice. Eddy looked at it skeptical, as juice dripped off the fork it was impaled on. He shrugged and ate the fruit off the fork Eddward held. His eyes sparkled at the sweet taste that danced on his tongue. Ed wasted no time eating the fruit that was held on the fork in front of him.

"It's really good Double D!" He said with his mouth full. "Thank Ed. Now chew your food. It's rude to talk with your mouth full," The genius noted and Ed complied swallowing the sweet substance. Eddy slowly enjoyed his slice and finished it seconds after Ed. "Do all stars taste like that?" Ed asked honestly with a curious eyes. Double D covered his mouth to laugh, "No Ed. These are merely fruits shaped as stars, actual stars are not fit for human consumption." He noted and Ed looked quite disappointed at the information. "But I have plenty of star fruit to share with you and Eddy. I can bring you your own bowl of it tomorrow if you wish." He smiled and Ed's face brightened up. "Thanks a lot Double D!" He smiled like a child. "Make me a big bowl," Eddy chimed and Double D chuckled again, "You got it." The three then began to talk about the few classes they had together. As they spoke a certain teeth grinding jock was glaring daggers at the two Eds, who were just hand fed fruit from the dweeb of his dreams.

* * *

><p>However, his daggers were cut short when his red cap was pulled over his eyes suddenly. "Ah!" He jumped and quickly lifted his hat up glaring at Nat. "What the hell man? " He frowned straighten his hat and hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to stop the random flying daggers shooting from your eyes. You almost put somebodies eye out bro," Nat smirked nudging him. "Besides, your public awaits." He motioned to the group of loud and joking jock and cheerleaders. Kevin sighed, taking in the sight. "This is my crew… great," he though sarcastically to himself, while stealing a fry from Nazz. "Hey!" The blonde arched her eyebrows with a smile at the smirking red head. "You let your guard down, "He shrugged. "Oh like yours has been since lunch started," She replied getting a few laughs from the table. He shrugged it off coolly and put his attention back on the table before him. "So heads up you guys, we got practice after school." He informed causing majority of the males to go silent.<p>

"Are you serious?!" A blonde haired teen groaned, slouching in his chair. "Doesn't coach believe in letting us get used to being back at school?" A brunet shrugged. A blonde haired girl beside him giggled, "Like you've got anything else to do Brick!" "Hey, I got plenty of work babe! Why I already got homework from my Algebra and Biology class. Can you freak believe that?" He exclaimed. "I know right. What kinda teachers give you homework on the first day back?" A cheerleader asked popping a pink bubble of gum. "The ass whole kind," joked another male making the table laugh. Nazz chimed in, "Oh please Mat. It's not like you guys actually do the work anyway. Besides they give us at least the first week to get it done." "Yeah, but whose really gonna do that shit?" Mat arched an eyebrow. "I can think of a few losers" Brick chuckled looking at the smartest of the Eds stand from his table and leave with his bag. This seemed to go unnoticed by everyone, but Nazz.

Double D left lunch a bit early to go to the library, although he'd seen many amazing holders of knowledge, the one at his school was still is favorite. Before going however he made his way past it to the hallway on the second to his locker. He dropped off majority of his books seeing as he wouldn't need them for last two classes. After he straightened up his tie and hat in the locker mirror, he closed and headed for the library. Now Eddward's attention was far more kin as it had been since he left the Cal-de-sac. He'd been trained in dodging just about anything from punches to bullets, that being said he had no idea how a sloppy attack was able to sneak up on him as this one.

His shoulder made harsh contact with the locker walls. Making the sound fibrate down the halls. He winced at the slight pain that ran through his shoulder, but still looked up at his attackers. Prepared to see the lackeys from one of the companies chasing his, he was no doubt surprised to meet eye to eye with three, tall, teens. The two on the side held smirks, while ringleader frowned at the beanie wearing lad. It took everything in Double D not to visibly roll his eyes. His life was in danger from men that wanted nothing more than to cut him open and see what was inside, or mind wash him into being their puppet, in yet at this moment a rag tag group of low self-confident boys were hounding him for either their own amusement or lack of common sense in their studies. He couldn't hide the lack of fear in expression as he spoke, "Hello gentlemen. Can I be of some assistance to you?" His words were polite, but his tone was full of attitude.

The ringleader growled shoving the teen, back into the lack making him bounce off it harshly. He pressed his shoulder harder into the metal and spoke, "I don't like your tone dork." His eyes burned in annoyance to see Eddward not quiver in fear like others like him. "I apologize, but I don't approve the way you introduced yourself. A simple hello would have sufficed. So I believe my "tone" is quite appropriate to response for such ruffian behavior," Eddward spoke very clearly for then larger man and looked him in the eye. He could see the precipitation of rage through the jocks eyes.

He gripped Eddward's shirt, by the collar and lifted him off the ground, "First we're wolf, now we're ruffians. I'm not a fan of name calling dork. It could really hurt someone's feelings ya know." He smirked and Edd scoffed, "I'm quite certain your feeling are the least damaged thing about you… Then again_." He was silenced, by the harsh impact between the back of his head and locker. The grip on his shirt was replaced, by a tight hold on his neck, "Listen here ya little smart ass, I don't know who you think you are. Or what think this is, but I'm already itching to wipe the floor with your scrawny ass. The only reason I'm letting you off easy is because it's the first fuckin day."

Edd winced at the hold on his neck, but still held his ground, "Oh by all means don't waste your generosity on me". With the little space between his back and the locker, his body was thrown into the wall again and as he bounced back his hair was yanked up in tight grip. "Shut it nerd! I'm not here to waste my time," He pushed a small stack of folded up sheets of paper into Edd's chest. "Have all our homework done, by the end of the week or ass is as good as dead." The jock threw him into the lockers once more before walking off with his friends and frown in tacked. The impact from the locker and when his feet suddenly touched the ground, made the boy drop like a rock.

Edd glared at the three as they left him on the ground. "But apparently you have time to waste mine." He growled before standing and dusting himself off. He looked at the poorly kept papers, handed to him and frowned. "I did not come back to receive half backed threats for others lack of perception to knowledge." He stated to himself putting the paper in the front pocket of his bag. "However, I do have an image to keep…" He spoke the word regrettably and made his way to the library. Once lunch had passed, Double D found himself in P.E with Nat, Kevin, and Eddy, and in art class with Marie, Nazz and Ed. Other than a few empty hallway threats, his first day of school went by wonderfully. Eddward had to admit he was truly looking forward to weeks to come, problems and all.

By the end of the first week, it felt more like school to most of the teen in Peach creek. Edd walked into the halls Friday morning with his dear friends ready to start the day. Today he wore more casual clothes seeing as the weekend was just around the corner. Even so he still received complements from Nazz and even a few cheerleaders that were checking him out. As the new kid in school and one of the smartest, somehow the raven haired teen was becoming quite well known around the halls. Even a few guys had their eyes on the teen, not that they'd admit it. But Double D didn't mind the attention, as long as it stayed to a minimum. Kevin however was seething at the eyes that roamed around the dork. His anger didn't go unnoticed, by to many friends and teammates included. Even Edd took note of the red haired annoyed aura. He smiled seeing the jock at his locker filled with early morning frustration, struggling to open his locker.

"You know if you fight it, it won't open." Eddward chimed with a smirk. Kevin whipped around to see the genius wearing a purple and white striped shirt with black sleeves and faded blue skinny jeans, with black sneakers, a pair of glasses and his beanie. Kevin cleared his throat as a tint of red form on his cheeks, "The damn thing won't open." He grumble, this made Edd chuckled. "May I?" He asked, Kevin stepped aside and he opened the locker with ease. "There, the less you fight the easier it is," Edd smiled. "Thanks…" Kevin smiled weakly getting his books out of his locker. Double D did the same with a calm smile on his face. Kevin kept stealing glances at the teen beside him trying to find a way to say good morning without sounding stupid. "Did you sleep well?" Edd asked casually gathering his last few books. "I… uh… well yeah," Kevin chuckled. "With all the practice coach has been putting us through and the extra work he gives me as team captain, most nights I'm going to bed exhausted." He shrugged. "All that responsibility must take its toll on you every day. I assume you're overjoyed that it's Friday. You'll be able to rest for at least two days." Edd noted and Kevin nodded, "You have no idea". Silence consumed their conversation, when Kevin asked, "So how you been? Getting used to being back at Peach Creek and starting high school again and all." He clarified.

"It's been quite easy and very relaxing really. However, I'm not use to all the attention I'm receiving from my peer group. Seems I've grown accustom to being an outcast," He snickered at the jock. "Well, you have changed… in a good way I mean. But ya know it's not all that great, being a popular I mean. Sometimes, I'd give anything to be an outcast." Sighed Kevin as he leaned on the lockers. Edd laughed lightly, "Than who would the masses look to for guidance?" He joked making the red head chuckle himself.

"Here," Double D smiled holding a plastic bowl out to the other teen. "It's star fruit. A sweet treat that should give you some extra energy. Ed and Eddy seemed quite fond of it, I thought you might as well." Kevin took the bowl, opened it and popped a star in his mouth. His eyes got wide at the flavor, "Whoa!" He stated in shock. Edd couldn't hold his fit of laughter at the sight, "Oh dear that is by far the best reaction I've seen from tasting it". Kevin frowned a bit embarrassed, "Hey cut me some slack! I've never had this stuff before!" Eddward calmed himself and nodded agreeing with him. "I apologize for laughing, it was rude of me. But I found the reaction quite cute." He chuckled, while the pink on Kevin's cheeks went unnoticed. He continued, "I'm glad you like them, I'd hope they'd lift your sour mood. I'd prefer to see you smiling over frowning".

This took Kevin by surprised, to know that Double D noticed his bad attitude and was trying to cheer him up. He smiled at the nerd and closed the container, putting it in his bag. "Thanks man. I really appreciate it". Edd nodded with a smile of his own, "It's what friends do." The two shared another moment of silence, to find themselves in peace of each other's company. Unfortunately, that moment was interrupted by the school bell. "Well Kevin I bid you ado. I shall see you in gym," He smiled leaving to his class. "Yeah, see ya than." The red head waved. He smiled at the star fruit in his bag, as the fuzzy feeling in his stomach he knew all too well, began to form. The day went by pretty slowly for the red head from then on. It took everything in him not to eat the remaining star fruit, until lunch. Once he sat down he wasted no time pulling out the container. His friends began to join the table, Nat and Nazz each took their seats next to him. Nat immediately eyed the half empty bowl. "Oh what's this? I didn't know you ate exotic fruit," Nat smirked leaning over Kevin's food. "I don't…" Kevin replied bluntly. Nazz giggled, "Kevin, you're eating starfruit that stuffs only grown in the Asia".

Kevin swallowed another slice and asked, "How do you know that?" he and Nat arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "I took summer classes on Asian culture," She shrugged. "So that's why you skipped out on me on spa day!" Nat exclaimed pointing a finger at her. She laughed, "It was one week, and you still went anyway." "One week of total boredom. All Kev did was work out and he had the nerve to say spas were gay! Like he's one to talk," Nat stated dramatically. Kevin leaned back in his chair frowning slightly, "Hey I may like dudes, but I'm not into that kinda shit. Spear me your drama fit, and let me enjoy my food." Nat scoffed and Nazz covered he mouth laughing. "Still doesn't change the fact that you're eating exotic ass fruit that neither of us saw this morning. Which means someone gave it to you… a certain beanie wearing cutie pie," Nat smirked wickedly in Kevin's face. He pushed the teal haired teen out of his face. "Oh wait Double D gave you those?!" Nazz asked her face brightened up. Kevin avoided their eager stares and frowned, "… Yeah, so what. He was just giving me something to make me feel better…" He mumbled under his breath enough for them to hear. "I see… so he noticed you were in bad mood, hmmm," Nazz smiled leaning her hand on his shoulder. "But does he know why?" Nat smirked leaning his head on Kevin's other shoulder. He shrugged both teens off in a hidden fluster. "No, look he was just trying to cheer me up, nothing more nothing less." He clarified. "Well it looks like it worked. Seeing that smile on your face when I walked in," Nazz smiled. "Oh wait Nazz, it could've been the exotic fruit," Nat teased trying to take a slice. A constricting grip was placed to his wrist to stop him, "Don't even think about it," growled the red head. Nat pulled his arm back snickering with Nazz. "Yeah defiantly the fruit," He winced rubbing his wrist, while the blonde just laughed at the scene. Kevin finished the rest of his fruit giving a slice to Nazz and half a slice to Nat. The jock spent the rest of the school day, daydreaming star fruits and Double D.

However, when the school day came to an end and football practice began, the evening was thrown off when Kevin saw a raging Brick walking onto the field. The red head wasn't one to stick his head into other people's business, but being the team captain called for action, much to his dismay. "Hey, what's up with you man?" He asked casually. Brick turned around ready to punch whoever had the never to mess with him right now, he paused after seeing the team captain. "Oh… uh hey… It's nothing… just, a nerd who forgot his place." He snickered turning away. Kevin gripped his shoulder frowning, "Dude you know coach ain't havin the bullying bullshit again. You can't do shit like that, it's only been a week since school started." Brick shrugged him off, his face displaying annoyance. "Dude, it's cool. It's not like I got caught, that freak wouldn't tell anybody. Kids probably crying too much to speak".

Now Kevin was no stranger to bullying, hell he was one himself in the past. But that was the past, he grew out of it his sophomore year. Believing that his past abuse on Double D and his friends, may have caused him to leave, made the red head stop bullying others and somewhat cleaning up his act. Not to say that he was saint, but at least he wasn't beating up other kids because they were "dorks". Also, being team captain for two years straight made the teen form an image, he was rather found of. He tried to keep his team straight, but some of them won't change. Jerks by nature as Nat would put it, never the less Kevin attempted to keep them in line. "Bro, you already got busted last year for this shit and missed out on homecoming, it practically messed up your whole year. You wanna go through that again," Kevin scolded. Brick growled at turned back to the red head, "Look Cap, its cool! I didn't get caught and it was just one dork! No fuckin biggie. God, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to defend the freaks of this school." Brick snickered and Kevin clenched his fist, holding back his urge to punch the bastard. He sighed through his teeth, "Look man. Just watch yourself. I don't want the team messed up for the year cause of your screw ups." He stated leaving the other male to pout.

As warm ups began Coach pulled Kevin aside to talk. "What's up coach," The red head asked. "I heard what you were telling Brick son, and first I wanna say thank you. Second, I want ya to know that taking care of whole team ain't your job. You're not gonna be able to watch everybody, or change'em".

Kevin nodded at his coach's words, but responded, "I know coach, but what they do messes up the team, and other kids". Nazz's father nodded with a small smile on his face, "My daughter says you're a good friend, and you help a lot of students out when ya can. I'm glad she's gotta friend like you, you look out for her. Along with almost anyone else that practices on this field, but I'm gonna need you to focus on you." He point his burly finger into Kevin's shoulder. "Focus on playing hard, keepin up you're grades, applying for scholarships, figuring out what you wanna do with your live; cause this place is only useful for one more year. You got a place in the world Kev, don't get dragged down by saving who ya can't save."

Kevin let his words sink in and nodded at his coach. A strong hand came down on the red head shoulder, as a reassuring pat. Practice went on with Kevin and Coach fired up, the older man barking orders, while the young teen motivated his teammates to push through the pain. After practice majority of the football team, and cheerleading squad hung out the Peach Creek Diner. Friday was teen night, so a live band usually played, and most of the high school clientele spent their afternoons and evenings there. Unfortunately, even with the weekend around the corner, a bar full of his teammates, two favorite friends and great music the red head still couldn't brighten up his indifferent mood.

"Here," He looked up seeing a root beer float placing in front of him. The blonde that sat next to him smiled, "You look like you need some sugar in your system". He gave Nazz and weak smile and took the drink. "Thanks," He sighed after drinking a small sum of the float. "I know your worried about Double D, but there I mean…" She sighed. "You don't even know if he was the one Brick beat up," Nat finished her sentence sitting on the opposite side of his friends. "Right…." She said softly looking away. The two males took notice of her awkward behavior and both gave her strange looks. "Nazzie? What do you know that we don't know?" Nat asked with his best motherly tone.

"Yeah Nazz what's up," Kevin frowned. She dropped her head failing to hold the information in, "I didn't see Double D in our last class. Marie was just as confused as me, at first, then she got a text from him in the middle of class and she left the school. She told me not to tell, but wouldn't tell me what happened to Double D, only that he needed her help." She spoke fast with a reluctant expression. Nat wore a confused expression, "I don't see what the problem is." "Double Dork never skips a class," Kevin growled under his words. "Let alone encourage someone to do the same," Nazz informed and Nat put the pieces together, while the other two sat in eerie silence. "So you think_"

Their conversation was interrupted by an uproar of the crowd beside them. Each of the three teens turned their heads to see a crowd of rowdy teen chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight"! They rushed over wide eyed to see Eddy somewhat holding his with Brick. The short Ed was able to get the first punch in, inevitably starting the fight and giving Brick a bloody nose. However, the well-known bully currently had the upper hand, by throwing the little guy into a table. Eddy recovered stumbling over chairs, before running at the taller teen and jumping on him. Somehow he was able to get the blonde on his back, which gave him the opportunity to attack his face. But the action was short lived when a pair of arms pulled the blue haired Ed into the air. As he was yanked away he shouted, "You keep your fuckin hands off my friends asshole!" Brick shot up, only to be held back by Kevin and Nat. "Why don't ya stop fighting that faggot's battles, you little shit! Unless he's already suckin your dick for protection," The jock spat. Eddy nearly broke free from his capture, replying with an inhuman growl. He clawed at air to get the jock, but Ed's arms were firm. "No, Eddy. Double D will be more hurt, if you get hurt," Ed said hugging his friend. He wasn't happy about Double D getting hurt either, but he the genius didn't like violence.

Knowing the Lumpy's words were true, Eddy released ragged breaths of air and counted to ten. His fists unclenched and he sighed going limp. He frowned, "Ed, put me down… I'm cool," he grumped. Ed did as told and unlocked his arms letting his friend drop to his feet. Eddy brushed himself off and started for the exit. While he continued to hold his teammate back Kevin barked at the two. "What hell is wrong with you dorks!?" Eddy snapped back and glared at the red. "You keep your muts under control shovel chin! We finally got Sock head back and don't want jackasses like you guys running him off again! You've got your so called friends, how bout letting us keep our only one!" He hissed and slammed the diner door behind him. Ed glanced back at the group with an expression of disappointment and apology, before following his friend outside.

Brick yanked his arms out of Kevin and Nat's loosened grip. "Let me got dammit!" He growled stumbling forward. He turned back to his Captain, "What hell Cap!? Why'd ya let that little prick go?" He sniffled wincing at the pain coming from his nose and lip. "The little punk got me right in jaw too," He grumbled. "Cause we don't need you fighting before the first fuckin game! Coach is gonna kick your ass off the team if you keep this shit up!" Kevin his shoving the other to his stumble back into a table. "Who the hell are you to order me the fuck around?! Just cause you've been sleepin with the coach's daughter since you were in diapers, dosen't mean I gotta kiss your ass t_"

The jock was silenced when a fist collided with his jaw. The impact was so hard it sent him falling over the table and chairs, sliding across the marble floor. Kevin hovered over Brick shortly, lifted him up by his shirt a few inches of the ground. The bully now sat in a similar position he once had Edd in. The red head was inches from his teammates beat face as he spoke. Kevin's voice low so only Brick could hear him, "I don't give two shits what happens to your sorry ass. All I care about is what happens to the team. You think you're so important that you can talk shit and get away with it. But remember you can easily be replaced man, and I'm the one that can do it." He shoved him one more time letting him and walking away.

The diner settled down after that, a few of clam atmosphere made most of the teens leave in pockets. When closing time came around Kevin and Nat decided to head home. It being Friday the teal haired teen would crash at Kevin's. Rolling into his driveway he looked at the house across the street from his. Double D's house was black, so he figured the teen was asleep. But something in him, call it anxiety or an excuse to see the damage done to the teen made Kevin walk over to the house. Nat silently smirked seeing his friend jog cross the street. He stopped at the doorstep second guessing his actions. If the dork was asleep he didn't wanna wake him. But if he was hurt he wanted to make sure he was alright. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but stopped turned around and headed back to his house. Nat leaned on the front door of Kevin's house pouting. "Lame," he whined as Kevin walked past him and opened his house. "Shut up," the red head didn't look at him as got comfortable in his house. Nat did the same and their night began with video games, junk food and poorly attempted homework.

Yet, as the night turned late the sound of a car driving up near his house caught the two teenager's attention. Both looked out the window see a royal blue truck running in front of Double D's house. "Thanks for the ride Maria, and the lovely time out," Edd smiled tiredly at the girl. She grinned and nodded in return, "No problem D. We still on for studying Sunday?" She asked wondering if he was still up for it. "Of course," He nodded with a slightly confused expression. Maria chuckled at it and shook his head at how the nerd hadn't change," See ya then." Edd watched her drive off and took to his house.

Silence consumed the Cul-de-sac once again and the night went on. As hours past Kevin found himself glancing at the black house across the street from his own. After the billionth time of seeing his friend space out while looking at Double D's place he moaned loudly and stood up. He threw on a jacket, walking out the house and across the street. Kevin came out of daydream land too late to stop his pal from ringing his neighbor's doorbell. The jock was on the doorstep in lightning speed ready to cruse Nat out, who was hasty to fall in the bushes at the sound on the Edd's footsteps.

The day had worn Eddward Vincent out, but he still had work to do once he got home. After finally finishing this work he took his time in the hot shower and was now brushing his teeth preparing for bed. That being the said the sound of his doorbell both alarmed and irritated him. He knew quite well it was late in the night, very close to 2 in the morning and knew no one should be out at this time ringing his doorbell.

He quietly turned off the water and dried off, and walked out the bathroom. The house security camera were all in the lab and his laptop was currently still packed away in his bags. Preventing him from checking out who the person was at his door. But the heat sincere displayed on his phone confirmed that it was human. As he walked to the door he grabbed a glove from a draw in a dresser that sat in the entrance hall, inches from the front door. He put the fingerless glove on his hand and clenched his hand into a fist making sparks of electricity spark from the material on his knuckles. "Unlock," He spoke standing to side in the shadows of his kitchen. The door unlocked on command and opened.

The figure took a step back while Eddward took a swift lunge forward fist cocked back and prepared. The motion was quick, but stopped abruptly. Kevin stood wide eyed, face inches from Double D's, whose fist was 1 inch exactly away from Kevin's abdominal. Kevin could feel the air that was about to come with Double D's strike, it made his breath stop in shock and unconscious fear. The look in Edd's eyes was something Kevin had never seen before. Those cyan eyes were ferice and filled with the red with a heat the he couldn't explain.

Edd's eyes widened at the sight of the jock he was quickly pulled back and placed the glove hand in pocket removing it. "Kevin," He arched an eyebrow at the star struck teen. Who at the sound of his name recovered from his shock and found himself glaring at the shorter male.

He pushed the door closed behind him as he spoke, voice clear and filled with shock and a hint of anger. "What the hell was that"? Eddward confused expression remained the same, "I'm sorry I don't understand your question…" He spoke wearily hoping the teen did not see him remove his glove. "Just now. You could've taking me out, without a problem," He explained what they both knew. Eddward began to show an expression of relief, "… Well that may be true, but I would never_" "But you could have!" Kevin cut him off. Edd was taken aback by the outburst. "You could've easily knocked me out just now and you know it. So why did you let Brick do that to you!?" He questioned pointing the bandages on the right side of Edd's face, and the brim of his nose.

Double D chuckled weakly being caught once again of his skills and replied, "I see word still get around fast in Peach Creek," He joked. Kevin kept his frown," Yeah, especially to me." Eddward shrugged, "The circumstances were quite different. It's the middle of the night and you're at my doorstep. Your colleague was an unexpected, but you were a prepared for case." "I could've been an attacker, but you were ready for me regardless." Kevin retorted. Eddward kept his light tone, "This was a merely self_" Kevin cut him off, "Defense. Yeah you told me that the last time, you kick my ass. Now tell my why you couldn't kick Brick's? Or at least defend yourself, cause clearly you know how!"

Double D was beginning to find this random scolding annoying and barked back at the red head. "I don't believe that is any of your concern Mr. Barr! You never seemed concerned of my current bullying condition when we were younger. Why do you care now?" He frowned at the now silenced teen. Kevin looked away at the true words and guilt hit him ever so bluntly. He sighed, "Look, I know that… and I'm sorry. It's just…. Look I just… I care now ok! You're my friend, right?! So, this should be normal. To care about what happens to me friend." He sighed ruffling his hair.

Edd could see the fire had died in his voice, along with the distort face Kevin wore. He face and voice softened as he spoke to the other male. "You are correct Kevin… this is normal… but I don't appreciate you barging into my house like this." He smiled light and Kevin glanced away with a weak smirk. "Yeah… sorry about that… I guess. I came over…cause I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know Brick is a jerk and can really put a number on someone. But when I heard it was you I_" He got quiet knowing his words were about to betray him. Edd tilted his head slight wondering why the male stopped his statement. Kev cleared his throat, "If, you're ok than… I'll get outta your hair."

Edd nodded at the notion and leaned back on the hall dresser only to have a spark of pain shot through his side. He winced quickly catching Kevin's attention, "You ok man?" Edd held his side and nodded, "Yes all is well. Just hit a small injury". "Well let me see… maybe I can help." Kevin asked concerned for the other. "Oh trust your concern is not needed. It is merely a fresh wound and will heal within a few days." He explained with a weak smile.

Kevin's face hardened at the words, "Brick did this didn't he"? Eddward was silent and before he could reply Kevin spoke, "Let me see it." Kevin ordered. Edd frowned, "It is not of your concern". Kevin now towered over the teen, "Yes, it is. Punching someone in the face is one thing, but that bastard is leaving body bruises and possible bone injuries then as his team captain I need to know!" As much as the raven hair wanted to protest and avoid another possible argument with him, he removed his shirt. The purple bruise the painted the side of Double D's waste sent a storm of rage brewing in the red head. He clenched his fist tightly at he was informed it wouldn't take long to heal. Edd placed a gentle hand on Kevin's clenched hand, easily bringing the boy back to a semi calm state.

"Kevin. I appreciate your worrying and urge to protect your title and team, but please do not make rash actions to something as trivial as this incident. I did not fight back because I know quite well he was not worth the skills I have." Kevin chuckled hoarsely, "Oh so I am?" This made both the teen laugh light while Edd shock his head, "No. Besides I've dealt with injuries much worse than this." The words slipped out and were quickly caught by both males. Kevin now took the seconds giving to look at Edd's bare body and see the scars that littered some of his chest and most of his back. The genius was quick to put his shirt back on, but not before Kevin caught sight of the large scar that started at the back Edd's shoulders and made its way across his upper back. He couldn't see where it ended in time, but still wore a face of shock. He looked at the slightly blushing dork, who avoided eye contact. "As I said he wasn't worth the talent." Kevin was silent still staring in shock at the shorter teen. After a few second Eddward frowned snapping his fingers in the red heads face, "Kevin… it's terribly rude to stare." Kevin shook his head coming back to reality, "Sorry… How_" "I'd appreciate it if you reframe from asking. I'd rather not tell…" Double D explained and for once Kevin fought his stubbornness and complied with the boy's wishes. "Sorry… I, uh understand. And again I'm sorry for this whole moment… I shouldn't have come barging in here." He stumbled over his words now that all the arguing had come to an end, the red head noticed at that Double D was in nothing but a t-shirt and boxer breves. He was currently hiding the blush that covered his face and the fact that his eyes continued to wander towards the boy's body. Eddward smiled at his apology and nodded, "I should have been more understanding of your concern. Forgive me for calling you out on your past actions, please know that I don't hold a grudge from our childhood." Kevin nodded in understanding as well, he was really about to lose it if he didn't get out of there. "So I'm gonna_ ya know_" He said pointing at the door. Edd gave him a quick expression of confusion, but quickly realized what he meant. "Oh of course," he hurried over and opened the door for the other male and smiled. "Goodnight Kevin… well I should say good morning. Thank you for you for the surprise visit." Kevin walked out and nodded, "See ya later dork." Was he managed to get out before heading home.

He quickly closed the door behind him once at his house and slouched on the door sighing in relief. "Sooooo… How'd it go?" Nat asked sitting on the couch with a soda. Kevin looked wide eyed at the teen before, than shouted, "Dammit Goldberg," quickly running at his friend, who tried to flee.


	9. Chapter 9: What your Worth

Chapter 9: What your worth

Double D, Eddy and Ed made their way into the lunch room a few minutes after his goodbye with Nazz. Having his own lunch Eddward made his way to the table Eddy told him they usually sit at. Sitting down he opened his lunch box and set out the plastic containers filled with pasta, salad, and freshly cut fruit. As he hung his lunch bag on the side of his chair a piece of paper fell out of a side pocket on the bag. He picked it up a bit consciously and opened it, only to feel a smile form on his face.

_Yo, Vincent_

_Nit and I thought you might be missing the crew by now. So before I left I thought I'd drop off this and few bags of star fruit. Hope you're having fun back home and your parents send their love. Keep in touch ok._

_Love Scarlet. _

He turned the note over to reveal a group of abnormal looking teens crowded together, either holding up peace signs, blowing kisses, laughing or smiling. His parents were on the right side of the group, standing with caring smiles. The picture warmed his heart to no end as he placed it inside his shirt, in an inline pocket. Just as he did, Eddy and Ed came to sit down. "What's got you grinning like Lumpy on Christmas?" Eddy asked arching an eyebrow. "You're excited for Christmas too huh Double D?" Ed smiled. Double D chuckled, shaking his head, "Yes, Ed I am. But that's not why I'm smiling." "Than what's with the smile?" Eddy asked biting into his poor excuse of the sandwich. "I'm simply happy to be home, Eddy." He nodded while opening up his cup of star fruit.

Eddy's interest was redirected at the sight of star shaped treat. "What's that Double D?" The shorter Ed asked eyes wide. "It's start fruit Eddy. A gift from my friends overseas." Edd explained. He easily noted the bit of saliva forming at both his friend's mouths and handed them both a star slice. Eddy looked at it skeptical, as juice dripped off the fork it was impaled on. He shrugged and ate the fruit off the fork Eddward held. His eyes sparkled at the sweet taste that danced on his tongue. Ed wasted no time eating the fruit that was held on the fork in front of him.

"It's really good Double D!" He said with his mouth full. "Thank Ed. Now chew your food. It's rude to talk with your mouth full," The genius noted and Ed complied swallowing the sweet substance. Eddy slowly enjoyed his slice and finished it seconds after Ed. "Do all stars taste like that?" Ed asked honestly with a curious eyes. Double D covered his mouth to laugh, "No Ed. These are merely fruits shaped as stars, actual stars are not fit for human consumption." He noted and Ed looked quite disappointed at the information. "But I have plenty of star fruit to share with you and Eddy. I can bring you your own bowl of it tomorrow if you wish." He smiled and Ed's face brightened up. "Thanks a lot Double D!" He smiled like a child. "Make me a big bowl," Eddy chimed and Double D chuckled again, "You got it." The three then began to talk about the few classes they had together. As they spoke a certain teeth grinding jock was glaring daggers at the two Eds, who were just hand fed fruit from the dweeb of his dreams.

* * *

><p>However, his daggers were cut short when his red cap was pulled over his eyes suddenly. "Ah!" He jumped and quickly lifted his hat up glaring at Nat. "What the hell man? " He frowned straighten his hat and hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to stop the random flying daggers shooting from your eyes. You almost put somebodies eye out bro," Nat smirked nudging him. "Besides, your public awaits." He motioned to the group of loud and joking jock and cheerleaders. Kevin sighed, taking in the sight. "This is my crew… great," he though sarcastically to himself, while stealing a fry from Nazz. "Hey!" The blonde arched her eyebrows with a smile at the smirking red head. "You let your guard down, "He shrugged. "Oh like yours has been since lunch started," She replied getting a few laughs from the table. He shrugged it off coolly and put his attention back on the table before him. "So heads up you guys, we got practice after school." He informed causing majority of the males to go silent.<p>

"Are you serious?!" A blonde haired teen groaned, slouching in his chair. "Doesn't coach believe in letting us get used to being back at school?" A brunet shrugged. A blonde haired girl beside him giggled, "Like you've got anything else to do Brick!" "Hey, I got plenty of work babe! Why I already got homework from my Algebra and Biology class. Can you freak believe that?" He exclaimed. "I know right. What kinda teachers give you homework on the first day back?" A cheerleader asked popping a pink bubble of gum. "The ass whole kind," joked another male making the table laugh. Nazz chimed in, "Oh please Mat. It's not like you guys actually do the work anyway. Besides they give us at least the first week to get it done." "Yeah, but whose really gonna do that shit?" Mat arched an eyebrow. "I can think of a few losers" Brick chuckled looking at the smartest of the Eds stand from his table and leave with his bag. This seemed to go unnoticed by everyone, but Nazz.

Double D left lunch a bit early to go to the library, although he'd seen many amazing holders of knowledge, the one at his school was still is favorite. Before going however he made his way past it to the hallway on the second to his locker. He dropped off majority of his books seeing as he wouldn't need them for last two classes. After he straightened up his tie and hat in the locker mirror, he closed and headed for the library. Now Eddward's attention was far more kin as it had been since he left the Cal-de-sac. He'd been trained in dodging just about anything from punches to bullets, that being said he had no idea how a sloppy attack was able to sneak up on him as this one.

His shoulder made harsh contact with the locker walls. Making the sound fibrate down the halls. He winced at the slight pain that ran through his shoulder, but still looked up at his attackers. Prepared to see the lackeys from one of the companies chasing his, he was no doubt surprised to meet eye to eye with three, tall, teens. The two on the side held smirks, while ringleader frowned at the beanie wearing lad. It took everything in Double D not to visibly roll his eyes. His life was in danger from men that wanted nothing more than to cut him open and see what was inside, or mind wash him into being their puppet, in yet at this moment a rag tag group of low self-confident boys were hounding him for either their own amusement or lack of common sense in their studies. He couldn't hide the lack of fear in expression as he spoke, "Hello gentlemen. Can I be of some assistance to you?" His words were polite, but his tone was full of attitude.

The ringleader growled shoving the teen, back into the lack making him bounce off it harshly. He pressed his shoulder harder into the metal and spoke, "I don't like your tone dork." His eyes burned in annoyance to see Eddward not quiver in fear like others like him. "I apologize, but I don't approve the way you introduced yourself. A simple hello would have sufficed. So I believe my "tone" is quite appropriate to response for such ruffian behavior," Eddward spoke very clearly for then larger man and looked him in the eye. He could see the precipitation of rage through the jocks eyes.

He gripped Eddward's shirt, by the collar and lifted him off the ground, "First we're wolf, now we're ruffians. I'm not a fan of name calling dork. It could really hurt someone's feelings ya know." He smirked and Edd scoffed, "I'm quite certain your feeling are the least damaged thing about you… Then again_." He was silenced, by the harsh impact between the back of his head and locker. The grip on his shirt was replaced, by a tight hold on his neck, "Listen here ya little smart ass, I don't know who you think you are. Or what think this is, but I'm already itching to wipe the floor with your scrawny ass. The only reason I'm letting you off easy is because it's the first fuckin day."

Edd winced at the hold on his neck, but still held his ground, "Oh by all means don't waste your generosity on me". With the little space between his back and the locker, his body was thrown into the wall again and as he bounced back his hair was yanked up in tight grip. "Shut it nerd! I'm not here to waste my time," He pushed a small stack of folded up sheets of paper into Edd's chest. "Have all our homework done, by the end of the week or ass is as good as dead." The jock threw him into the lockers once more before walking off with his friends and frown in tacked. The impact from the locker and when his feet suddenly touched the ground, made the boy drop like a rock.

Edd glared at the three as they left him on the ground. "But apparently you have time to waste mine." He growled before standing and dusting himself off. He looked at the poorly kept papers, handed to him and frowned. "I did not come back to receive half backed threats for others lack of perception to knowledge." He stated to himself putting the paper in the front pocket of his bag. "However, I do have an image to keep…" He spoke the word regrettably and made his way to the library. Once lunch had passed, Double D found himself in P.E with Nat, Kevin, and Eddy, and in art class with Marie, Nazz and Ed. Other than a few empty hallway threats, his first day of school went by wonderfully. Eddward had to admit he was truly looking forward to weeks to come, problems and all.

By the end of the first week, it felt more like school to most of the teen in Peach creek. Edd walked into the halls Friday morning with his dear friends ready to start the day. Today he wore more casual clothes seeing as the weekend was just around the corner. Even so he still received complements from Nazz and even a few cheerleaders that were checking him out. As the new kid in school and one of the smartest, somehow the raven haired teen was becoming quite well known around the halls. Even a few guys had their eyes on the teen, not that they'd admit it. But Double D didn't mind the attention, as long as it stayed to a minimum. Kevin however was seething at the eyes that roamed around the dork. His anger didn't go unnoticed, by to many friends and teammates included. Even Edd took note of the red haired annoyed aura. He smiled seeing the jock at his locker filled with early morning frustration, struggling to open his locker.

"You know if you fight it, it won't open." Eddward chimed with a smirk. Kevin whipped around to see the genius wearing a purple and white striped shirt with black sleeves and faded blue skinny jeans, with black sneakers, a pair of glasses and his beanie. Kevin cleared his throat as a tint of red form on his cheeks, "The damn thing won't open." He grumble, this made Edd chuckled. "May I?" He asked, Kevin stepped aside and he opened the locker with ease. "There, the less you fight the easier it is," Edd smiled. "Thanks…" Kevin smiled weakly getting his books out of his locker. Double D did the same with a calm smile on his face. Kevin kept stealing glances at the teen beside him trying to find a way to say good morning without sounding stupid. "Did you sleep well?" Edd asked casually gathering his last few books. "I… uh… well yeah," Kevin chuckled. "With all the practice coach has been putting us through and the extra work he gives me as team captain, most nights I'm going to bed exhausted." He shrugged. "All that responsibility must take its toll on you every day. I assume you're overjoyed that it's Friday. You'll be able to rest for at least two days." Edd noted and Kevin nodded, "You have no idea". Silence consumed their conversation, when Kevin asked, "So how you been? Getting used to being back at Peach Creek and starting high school again and all." He clarified.

"It's been quite easy and very relaxing really. However, I'm not use to all the attention I'm receiving from my peer group. Seems I've grown accustom to being an outcast," He snickered at the jock. "Well, you have changed… in a good way I mean. But ya know it's not all that great, being a popular I mean. Sometimes, I'd give anything to be an outcast." Sighed Kevin as he leaned on the lockers. Edd laughed lightly, "Than who would the masses look to for guidance?" He joked making the red head chuckle himself.

"Here," Double D smiled holding a plastic bowl out to the other teen. "It's star fruit. A sweet treat that should give you some extra energy. Ed and Eddy seemed quite fond of it, I thought you might as well." Kevin took the bowl, opened it and popped a star in his mouth. His eyes got wide at the flavor, "Whoa!" He stated in shock. Edd couldn't hold his fit of laughter at the sight, "Oh dear that is by far the best reaction I've seen from tasting it". Kevin frowned a bit embarrassed, "Hey cut me some slack! I've never had this stuff before!" Eddward calmed himself and nodded agreeing with him. "I apologize for laughing, it was rude of me. But I found the reaction quite cute." He chuckled, while the pink on Kevin's cheeks went unnoticed. He continued, "I'm glad you like them, I'd hope they'd lift your sour mood. I'd prefer to see you smiling over frowning".

This took Kevin by surprised, to know that Double D noticed his bad attitude and was trying to cheer him up. He smiled at the nerd and closed the container, putting it in his bag. "Thanks man. I really appreciate it". Edd nodded with a smile of his own, "It's what friends do." The two shared another moment of silence, to find themselves in peace of each other's company. Unfortunately, that moment was interrupted by the school bell. "Well Kevin I bid you ado. I shall see you in gym," He smiled leaving to his class. "Yeah, see ya than." The red head waved. He smiled at the star fruit in his bag, as the fuzzy feeling in his stomach he knew all too well, began to form. The day went by pretty slowly for the red head from then on. It took everything in him not to eat the remaining star fruit, until lunch. Once he sat down he wasted no time pulling out the container. His friends began to join the table, Nat and Nazz each took their seats next to him. Nat immediately eyed the half empty bowl. "Oh what's this? I didn't know you ate exotic fruit," Nat smirked leaning over Kevin's food. "I don't…" Kevin replied bluntly. Nazz giggled, "Kevin, you're eating starfruit that stuffs only grown in the Asia".

Kevin swallowed another slice and asked, "How do you know that?" he and Nat arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "I took summer classes on Asian culture," She shrugged. "So that's why you skipped out on me on spa day!" Nat exclaimed pointing a finger at her. She laughed, "It was one week, and you still went anyway." "One week of total boredom. All Kev did was work out and he had the nerve to say spas were gay! Like he's one to talk," Nat stated dramatically. Kevin leaned back in his chair frowning slightly, "Hey I may like dudes, but I'm not into that kinda shit. Spear me your drama fit, and let me enjoy my food." Nat scoffed and Nazz covered he mouth laughing. "Still doesn't change the fact that you're eating exotic ass fruit that neither of us saw this morning. Which means someone gave it to you… a certain beanie wearing cutie pie," Nat smirked wickedly in Kevin's face. He pushed the teal haired teen out of his face. "Oh wait Double D gave you those?!" Nazz asked her face brightened up. Kevin avoided their eager stares and frowned, "… Yeah, so what. He was just giving me something to make me feel better…" He mumbled under his breath enough for them to hear. "I see… so he noticed you were in bad mood, hmmm," Nazz smiled leaning her hand on his shoulder. "But does he know why?" Nat smirked leaning his head on Kevin's other shoulder. He shrugged both teens off in a hidden fluster. "No, look he was just trying to cheer me up, nothing more nothing less." He clarified. "Well it looks like it worked. Seeing that smile on your face when I walked in," Nazz smiled. "Oh wait Nazz, it could've been the exotic fruit," Nat teased trying to take a slice. A constricting grip was placed to his wrist to stop him, "Don't even think about it," growled the red head. Nat pulled his arm back snickering with Nazz. "Yeah defiantly the fruit," He winced rubbing his wrist, while the blonde just laughed at the scene. Kevin finished the rest of his fruit giving a slice to Nazz and half a slice to Nat. The jock spent the rest of the school day, daydreaming star fruits and Double D.

However, when the school day came to an end and football practice began, the evening was thrown off when Kevin saw a raging Brick walking onto the field. The red head wasn't one to stick his head into other people's business, but being the team captain called for action, much to his dismay. "Hey, what's up with you man?" He asked casually. Brick turned around ready to punch whoever had the never to mess with him right now, he paused after seeing the team captain. "Oh… uh hey… It's nothing… just, a nerd who forgot his place." He snickered turning away. Kevin gripped his shoulder frowning, "Dude you know coach ain't havin the bullying bullshit again. You can't do shit like that, it's only been a week since school started." Brick shrugged him off, his face displaying annoyance. "Dude, it's cool. It's not like I got caught, that freak wouldn't tell anybody. Kids probably crying too much to speak".

Now Kevin was no stranger to bullying, hell he was one himself in the past. But that was the past, he grew out of it his sophomore year. Believing that his past abuse on Double D and his friends, may have caused him to leave, made the red head stop bullying others and somewhat cleaning up his act. Not to say that he was saint, but at least he wasn't beating up other kids because they were "dorks". Also, being team captain for two years straight made the teen form an image, he was rather found of. He tried to keep his team straight, but some of them won't change. Jerks by nature as Nat would put it, never the less Kevin attempted to keep them in line. "Bro, you already got busted last year for this shit and missed out on homecoming, it practically messed up your whole year. You wanna go through that again," Kevin scolded. Brick growled at turned back to the red head, "Look Cap, its cool! I didn't get caught and it was just one dork! No fuckin biggie. God, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to defend the freaks of this school." Brick snickered and Kevin clenched his fist, holding back his urge to punch the bastard. He sighed through his teeth, "Look man. Just watch yourself. I don't want the team messed up for the year cause of your screw ups." He stated leaving the other male to pout.

As warm ups began Coach pulled Kevin aside to talk. "What's up coach," The red head asked. "I heard what you were telling Brick son, and first I wanna say thank you. Second, I want ya to know that taking care of whole team ain't your job. You're not gonna be able to watch everybody, or change'em".

Kevin nodded at his coach's words, but responded, "I know coach, but what they do messes up the team, and other kids". Nazz's father nodded with a small smile on his face, "My daughter says you're a good friend, and you help a lot of students out when ya can. I'm glad she's gotta friend like you, you look out for her. Along with almost anyone else that practices on this field, but I'm gonna need you to focus on you." He point his burly finger into Kevin's shoulder. "Focus on playing hard, keepin up you're grades, applying for scholarships, figuring out what you wanna do with your live; cause this place is only useful for one more year. You got a place in the world Kev, don't get dragged down by saving who ya can't save."

Kevin let his words sink in and nodded at his coach. A strong hand came down on the red head shoulder, as a reassuring pat. Practice went on with Kevin and Coach fired up, the older man barking orders, while the young teen motivated his teammates to push through the pain. After practice majority of the football team, and cheerleading squad hung out the Peach Creek Diner. Friday was teen night, so a live band usually played, and most of the high school clientele spent their afternoons and evenings there. Unfortunately, even with the weekend around the corner, a bar full of his teammates, two favorite friends and great music the red head still couldn't brighten up his indifferent mood.

"Here," He looked up seeing a root beer float placing in front of him. The blonde that sat next to him smiled, "You look like you need some sugar in your system". He gave Nazz and weak smile and took the drink. "Thanks," He sighed after drinking a small sum of the float. "I know your worried about Double D, but there I mean…" She sighed. "You don't even know if he was the one Brick beat up," Nat finished her sentence sitting on the opposite side of his friends. "Right…." She said softly looking away. The two males took notice of her awkward behavior and both gave her strange looks. "Nazzie? What do you know that we don't know?" Nat asked with his best motherly tone.

"Yeah Nazz what's up," Kevin frowned. She dropped her head failing to hold the information in, "I didn't see Double D in our last class. Marie was just as confused as me, at first, then she got a text from him in the middle of class and she left the school. She told me not to tell, but wouldn't tell me what happened to Double D, only that he needed her help." She spoke fast with a reluctant expression. Nat wore a confused expression, "I don't see what the problem is." "Double Dork never skips a class," Kevin growled under his words. "Let alone encourage someone to do the same," Nazz informed and Nat put the pieces together, while the other two sat in eerie silence. "So you think_"

Their conversation was interrupted by an uproar of the crowd beside them. Each of the three teens turned their heads to see a crowd of rowdy teen chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight"! They rushed over wide eyed to see Eddy somewhat holding his with Brick. The short Ed was able to get the first punch in, inevitably starting the fight and giving Brick a bloody nose. However, the well-known bully currently had the upper hand, by throwing the little guy into a table. Eddy recovered stumbling over chairs, before running at the taller teen and jumping on him. Somehow he was able to get the blonde on his back, which gave him the opportunity to attack his face. But the action was short lived when a pair of arms pulled the blue haired Ed into the air. As he was yanked away he shouted, "You keep your fuckin hands off my friends asshole!" Brick shot up, only to be held back by Kevin and Nat. "Why don't ya stop fighting that faggot's battles, you little shit! Unless he's already suckin your dick for protection," The jock spat. Eddy nearly broke free from his capture, replying with an inhuman growl. He clawed at air to get the jock, but Ed's arms were firm. "No, Eddy. Double D will be more hurt, if you get hurt," Ed said hugging his friend. He wasn't happy about Double D getting hurt either, but he the genius didn't like violence.

Knowing the Lumpy's words were true, Eddy released ragged breaths of air and counted to ten. His fists unclenched and he sighed going limp. He frowned, "Ed, put me down… I'm cool," he grumped. Ed did as told and unlocked his arms letting his friend drop to his feet. Eddy brushed himself off and started for the exit. While he continued to hold his teammate back Kevin barked at the two. "What hell is wrong with you dorks!?" Eddy snapped back and glared at the red. "You keep your muts under control shovel chin! We finally got Sock head back and don't want jackasses like you guys running him off again! You've got your so called friends, how bout letting us keep our only one!" He hissed and slammed the diner door behind him. Ed glanced back at the group with an expression of disappointment and apology, before following his friend outside.

Brick yanked his arms out of Kevin and Nat's loosened grip. "Let me got dammit!" He growled stumbling forward. He turned back to his Captain, "What hell Cap!? Why'd ya let that little prick go?" He sniffled wincing at the pain coming from his nose and lip. "The little punk got me right in jaw too," He grumbled. "Cause we don't need you fighting before the first fuckin game! Coach is gonna kick your ass off the team if you keep this shit up!" Kevin his shoving the other to his stumble back into a table. "Who the hell are you to order me the fuck around?! Just cause you've been sleepin with the coach's daughter since you were in diapers, dosen't mean I gotta kiss your ass t_"

The jock was silenced when a fist collided with his jaw. The impact was so hard it sent him falling over the table and chairs, sliding across the marble floor. Kevin hovered over Brick shortly, lifted him up by his shirt a few inches of the ground. The bully now sat in a similar position he once had Edd in. The red head was inches from his teammates beat face as he spoke. Kevin's voice low so only Brick could hear him, "I don't give two shits what happens to your sorry ass. All I care about is what happens to the team. You think you're so important that you can talk shit and get away with it. But remember you can easily be replaced man, and I'm the one that can do it." He shoved him one more time letting him and walking away.

The diner settled down after that, a few of clam atmosphere made most of the teens leave in pockets. When closing time came around Kevin and Nat decided to head home. It being Friday the teal haired teen would crash at Kevin's. Rolling into his driveway he looked at the house across the street from his. Double D's house was black, so he figured the teen was asleep. But something in him, call it anxiety or an excuse to see the damage done to the teen made Kevin walk over to the house. Nat silently smirked seeing his friend jog cross the street. He stopped at the doorstep second guessing his actions. If the dork was asleep he didn't wanna wake him. But if he was hurt he wanted to make sure he was alright. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but stopped turned around and headed back to his house. Nat leaned on the front door of Kevin's house pouting. "Lame," he whined as Kevin walked past him and opened his house. "Shut up," the red head didn't look at him as got comfortable in his house. Nat did the same and their night began with video games, junk food and poorly attempted homework.

Yet, as the night turned late the sound of a car driving up near his house caught the two teenager's attention. Both looked out the window see a royal blue truck running in front of Double D's house. "Thanks for the ride Maria, and the lovely time out," Edd smiled tiredly at the girl. She grinned and nodded in return, "No problem D. We still on for studying Sunday?" She asked wondering if he was still up for it. "Of course," He nodded with a slightly confused expression. Maria chuckled at it and shook his head at how the nerd hadn't change," See ya then." Edd watched her drive off and took to his house.

Silence consumed the Cul-de-sac once again and the night went on. As hours past Kevin found himself glancing at the black house across the street from his own. After the billionth time of seeing his friend space out while looking at Double D's place he moaned loudly and stood up. He threw on a jacket, walking out the house and across the street. Kevin came out of daydream land too late to stop his pal from ringing his neighbor's doorbell. The jock was on the doorstep in lightning speed ready to cruse Nat out, who was hasty to fall in the bushes at the sound on the Edd's footsteps.

The day had worn Eddward Vincent out, but he still had work to do once he got home. After finally finishing this work he took his time in the hot shower and was now brushing his teeth preparing for bed. That being the said the sound of his doorbell both alarmed and irritated him. He knew quite well it was late in the night, very close to 2 in the morning and knew no one should be out at this time ringing his doorbell.

He quietly turned off the water and dried off, and walked out the bathroom. The house security camera were all in the lab and his laptop was currently still packed away in his bags. Preventing him from checking out who the person was at his door. But the heat sincere displayed on his phone confirmed that it was human. As he walked to the door he grabbed a glove from a draw in a dresser that sat in the entrance hall, inches from the front door. He put the fingerless glove on his hand and clenched his hand into a fist making sparks of electricity spark from the material on his knuckles. "Unlock," He spoke standing to side in the shadows of his kitchen. The door unlocked on command and opened.

The figure took a step back while Eddward took a swift lunge forward fist cocked back and prepared. The motion was quick, but stopped abruptly. Kevin stood wide eyed, face inches from Double D's, whose fist was 1 inch exactly away from Kevin's abdominal. Kevin could feel the air that was about to come with Double D's strike, it made his breath stop in shock and unconscious fear. The look in Edd's eyes was something Kevin had never seen before. Those cyan eyes were ferice and filled with the red with a heat the he couldn't explain.

Edd's eyes widened at the sight of the jock he was quickly pulled back and placed the glove hand in pocket removing it. "Kevin," He arched an eyebrow at the star struck teen. Who at the sound of his name recovered from his shock and found himself glaring at the shorter male.

He pushed the door closed behind him as he spoke, voice clear and filled with shock and a hint of anger. "What the hell was that"? Eddward confused expression remained the same, "I'm sorry I don't understand your question…" He spoke wearily hoping the teen did not see him remove his glove. "Just now. You could've taking me out, without a problem," He explained what they both knew. Eddward began to show an expression of relief, "… Well that may be true, but I would never_" "But you could have!" Kevin cut him off. Edd was taken aback by the outburst. "You could've easily knocked me out just now and you know it. So why did you let Brick do that to you!?" He questioned pointing the bandages on the right side of Edd's face, and the brim of his nose.

Double D chuckled weakly being caught once again of his skills and replied, "I see word still get around fast in Peach Creek," He joked. Kevin kept his frown," Yeah, especially to me." Eddward shrugged, "The circumstances were quite different. It's the middle of the night and you're at my doorstep. Your colleague was an expected, but prepared for attacker." "I could've been an attacker, but you were ready for me regardless." Kevin retorted. Eddward kept his light tone, "This was a merely self_" "Defense. Yeah you told me that the last time, you kick my ass. Now tell my why you couldn't kick Brick's? Or at least defend yourself, cause clearly you know how!"

Double D was beginning to find this random scolding annoying and barked back at the red head. "I don't believe that is any of your concern Mr. Barr! You never seemed concerned of my current bullying condition when we were younger. Why do you care now?" He frowned at the now silenced teen. Kevin looked away at the true words and guilt hit him ever so bluntly. He sighed, "Look, I know that… and I'm sorry. It's just…. Look I just… I care now ok! You're my friend, right?! So, this should be normal. To care about what happens to me friend." He sighed ruffling his hair.

Edd could see the fire had died in his voice, along with the distort face Kevin wore. He face and voice softened as he spoke to the other male. "You are correct Kevin… this is normal… but I don't appreciate you barging into my house like this." He smiled light and Kevin glanced away with a weak smirk. "Yeah… sorry about that… I guess. I came over…cause I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know Brick is a jerk and can really put a number on someone. But when I heard it was you I_" He got quiet knowing his words were about to betray him. Edd tilted his head slight wondering why the male stopped his statement. Kev cleared his throat, "If, you're ok than… I'll get outta your hair."

Edd nodded at the notion and leaned back on the hall dresser only to have a spark of pain shot through his side. He winced quickly catching Kevin's attention, "You ok man?" Edd held his side and nodded, "Yes all is well. Just hit a small injury". "Well let me see… maybe I can help." Kevin asked concerned for the other. "Oh trust your concern is not needed. It is merely a fresh wound and will heal within a few days." He explained with a weak smile.

Kevin's face hardened at the words, "Brick did this didn't he"? Eddward was silent and before he could reply Kevin spoke, "Let me see it." Kevin ordered. Edd frowned, "It is not of your concern". Kevin now towered over the teen, "Yes, it is. Punching someone in the face is one thing, but that bastard is leaving body bruises and possible bone injuries then as his team captain I need to know!" As much as the raven hair wanted to protest and avoid another possible argument with him, he removed his shirt. The purple bruise the painted the side of Double D's waste sent a storm of rage brewing in the red head. He clenched his fist tightly at he was informed it wouldn't take long to heal. Edd placed a gentle hand on Kevin's clenched hand, easily bringing the boy back to a semi calm state.

"Kevin. I appreciate your worrying and urge to protect your title and team, but please do not make rash actions to something as trivial as this incident. I did not fight back because I know quite well he was not worth the skills I have." Kevin chuckled hoarsely, "Oh so I am?" This made both the teen laugh light while Edd shock his head, "No. Besides I've dealt with injuries much worse than this." The words slipped out and were quickly caught by both males. Kevin now took the seconds giving to look at Edd's bare body and see the scars that littered some of his chest and most of his back. The genius was quick to put his shirt back on, but not before Kevin caught sight of the large scar that started at the back Edd's shoulders and made its way across his upper back. He couldn't see where it ended in time, but still wore a face of shock. He looked at the slightly blushing dork, who avoided eye contact. "As I said he wasn't worth the talent." Kevin was silent still staring in shock at the shorter teen. After a few second Eddward frowned snapping his fingers in the red heads face, "Kevin… it's terribly rude to stare." Kevin shook his head coming back to reality, "Sorry… How_" "I'd appreciate it if you reframe from asking. I'd rather not tell…" Double D explained and for once Kevin fought his stubbornness and complied with the boy's wishes. "Sorry… I, uh understand. And again I'm sorry for this whole moment… I shouldn't have come barging in here." He stumbled over his words now that all the arguing had come to an end, the red head noticed at that Double D was in nothing but a t-shirt and boxer breves. He was currently hiding the blush that covered his face and the fact that his eyes continued to wander towards the boy's body. Eddward smiled at his apology and nodded, "I should have been more understanding of your concern. Forgive me for calling you out on your past actions, please know that I don't hold a grudge from our childhood." Kevin nodded in understanding as well, he was really about to lose it if he didn't get out of there. "So I'm gonna_ ya know_" He said pointing at the door. Edd gave him a quick expression of confusion, but quickly realized what he meant. "Oh of course," he hurried over and opened the door for the other male and smiled. "Goodnight Kevin… well I should say good morning. Thank you for you for the surprise visit." Kevin walked out and nodded, "See ya later dork." Was he managed to get out before heading home.

He quickly closed the door behind him once at his house and slouched on the door sighing in relief. "Sooooo… How'd it go?" Nat asked sitting on the couch with a soda. Kevin looked wide eyed at the teen before, than shouted, "Dammit Goldberg," quickly running at his friend, who tried to flee.


	10. Chapter 10: From Running to Water

**Sooooooo, I'm back. And I'm here for winter break! Its been like FOREVER and I"M SORRY really I am. College finals kicked my butt to no end...until now. And with that Kevin and Edd are back and so is everybody else. **

**I'm really happy to be back and have time to write for you guys and myself. **

**So without farther due please enjoy Chapter 10**

**Remember to Review and Read on**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: From water to running<p>

Kevin made his way to the school football field after his algebra class. As he did he happened to pass the pool to see someone swimming. He only spared the figure a glance swimming back and forth. He was somewhat curious as to who was using the school pool at this time seeing at the swim team only practiced in the morning. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to take a closer look and hurried to practice. Two weeks have passed since the little "argument", Kevin had with Double D. The two were now once again on comforting terms, after the raven haired assured the jock that his wound had healed.

Once on the field it took no time for a frantic waving blonde to catch his attention. He smiled, "Yo," walking up and ruffling Nazz's hair. The girl gave a weak gasp and laughed, "Seriously dude?! Your messing up me hair". Kevin shrugged, "Not like it wasn't gonna get messy in a few minutes anyway". She shoved him with a smile, "Yeah but I wanna keep it nice for as long as I can, jerk". The two shared a hearty laugh which was easily heard by their favorite little teal haired scamp. Nat made his way over to the two, "Well looks who's all gumdrops and giggles. I'm assuming you two ladies had a nice day". Kevin punched the other male in the side as Nazz chuckled, "Yeah it was pretty cool". "Yeah same here I guess," Kev shrugged. The three discussed their school day till coach called the two males to practice and Nazz started her own.

"_The cold rush of water was exhilarating really. It being so fluid you move through it like air. As a steady rhythm begins, time becomes lost to your existence. However, as your energy gradually decreases and you're worn out lungs and limbs start to expire, your shaken from the blissful fantasy the water projects to you and reality is returned once again". _Double D came to a stop after his 50th lap. He took the time to count his breathing as he gathered himself, from the final sprint he executed to complete his morning workout. Once he climbed out the pool and drained the water from his ears, he looked up seeing the sunlight peek its way through the large pool windows. He smiled as he heard the singing of birds finally join his for the day. Removing his goggles and swim cap, Eddward felt relaxed at the refreshing feeling of his hair falling to his shoulders and sticking to his neck. He began drying his hair and finished his bottle of water, as he walked into the school locker room.

Returned from his own morning workout Kevin heard the sounds of a locker closing. He arched an eyebrow knowing damn well no one else was here besides the coach, himself and a few janitors. Teachers didn't start coming in till 7 and it was only going on 6. He figured maybe one of the swim team members were just early and took it upon himself to tell the kid the pool was open and if they wanted to swim. But the red head nearly fell over when he caught sight of Double D, stopped in front of him. "Oh Greetings_ Kevin… How… How are you this morning," The genius smiled weakly, worried at the consequence he'd now have to face due to getting caught trespassing. It took Kevin a moment to form words, he took Eddward's image in.

The usually properly dressed Ed, now wore an orange hoodie that nearly engulfed his body and a pair of black, leg hugging sweats with tennis shoes. Kevin never dreamed he'd ever get to see the dork in workout clothes, but found it to be his new favorite image of the adorable nerd. However, as cute and surprising as this image was it still raised questions for the jock. "What are you doing here Dork?" He asked looking down at the nerd. Edd made a slick glance away to avoid eye contact, but it didn't last long as cyan blue eyes still met green once again. "I just prefer a good morning swim in the morning," He replied with a weak chuckle. Kevin took note of his nervousness and almost found it equally as cute as Edd's outfit, if not more.

He pulled himself back to the situation at hand and questioned, "You… you swim". Eddward found his face growing a bit warm, seeing as swimming was an activity he enjoyed, that not many people, but his parents knew about. And for his childhood his bully and current friend finding out about this little secret, did strike the teen as embarrassing. Even so he replied to the question after clearing his throat, "I do enjoy it as a hobby yes…" Kevin frowned and asked, "Ok… But how'd you get in Coach is the only one that opens the pool, and we just got here". Edd cleared his throat once again saying, "I'm aware of that…" failing in finding a lie to get out of the situation. "Than did you ask a janitor," Kevin questioned again. "Well not exactly…" He replied softly out of guilt more than embarrassment.

He had no intention of breaking into the school pool, but once he got inside to discover it was lock, he found it annoying to have wasted a trip. Lost in the moment of frustration he took his annoyance out on the door, going so far as to shout at it to "Open". Unintentionally, he used his powers to open the door. He could have easily locked it back, but once again didn't want to waste the trip and took the opportunity to swim. The young man was indeed ashamed of his actions as he recalled the way he got in. "Dude, you wanted to swim that badly, you broke in?" Kev nearly laughed, but held it in. Ed became flustered, "I merely didn't want to a waste the trip I took to get here". A shad of cherry red formed on his cheeks, as he defended his actions. Embarrassment filled him from Kevin calling him out. Kevin couldn't hold it and found himself grinning like a fool at the sight. "How can he be this cute?" He thought to himself chuckling.

Eddward was taken aback by the taller teen's laughter, "How can he find my juvenile actions humorous? I've clearly broken into a facility he holds dear…" He asked himself face full of confusion. As Kevin's snickers came to an end Edd thought, "Perhaps this reaction in tells he will not contact the authorities". As if his mind was read the red head spoke, "I'm not gonna snitch on you dork". Eddward's expression was a mixture of happy and surprised as he looked at Kevin. But as the red head's expression went from a smile to a smirk, the genius knew there was something to follow his kind deed. "I won't snitch if you include me in your swim schedule." Kevin stated with a smirk.

Edd's expression was now simply surprised, he couldn't catch the laughter that escaped his lips. Now it was Kevin's turn to frown and slightly blush, "Forgive me Kevin, I wasn't excepting that. I also didn't take you for the athletic aquatic type." His laughter died down to a smile, "But I suppose with you being such a well-rounded athlete I shouldn't be surprised". Kevin merely rolled his eyes, "Like your one to talk, since when did you start swimming dork? I thought you were all math books and test tubes," The red head teased.

* * *

><p>Double D huffed at the stereotypical assumption, "As you've obviously seen my skills have varied since me departure from Peach Creek". Kev snickered, "Yeah, kinda hard to miss dweeb. How many laps can those skinny arms take ya"? "I did 50 today, I'll complete 100 tomorrow, and 150 the following day, Edd explained crossing his arms. "And may I remind you these skinny arms have nearly incapacitated you twice". Kevin whistled impressed by the lap count and the attitude his statement received. "Not bad for a dork, and both those time were lucky shots. You caught me by surprise," He defended.<p>

"I suppose so, I have various stories of my father training me day and night to improve my technique and form. And am I to assume that if you were properly prepared you could compete with me in hand to hand combat?" Eddward questioned with a smirk of his own. The jock shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I could take you. And come on, we were coached by two different guys. Your "training" couldn't have been as bad what coach puts me through during summer practice. If your own pop's training could kick your ass, you'd have some trouble keeping up with mine. You sure you weren't just a little too fragile back then?" He teased, but Edd was quick to reply. "Your words hold some truth, but I assure you my father's training was no laughing matter, and fragile is the last word I would use to describe my athletic developments."

Kevin stepped closer to Edd, feeling the heat of competition control his actions, "Care to make a bet on that". Edd smirked looking up at the jock, "Need I remind you we have a previous bet that has yet to be settled?" Kevin lifted his head to tower over the nerd more, "What's wrong, afraid of too much competition". Edd scoffed, "I highly doubt bragging about our work routines and athletics skills would be called competition, but I will humor you and agree to trade a few tales of our past physical torture". "Cool, name the time and place dweeb," He shrugged expecting a later date. "Shall we say breakfast in 30 minutes? Creeks will suffice, yes?" The genius asked, Kevin held his inner freak out and replied, "Choice. Don't be late," He smirked watching Double D walk past him.

The ravenet rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as sarcasm seeing as your aware of who you're talking too." He smiled one more time at the red head before taking his leave. Once Double D was out of sight Kevin slouched against locker room door, losing his composure. He sighed smiling like a love struck fool, pushing off his hat to ruffle his hair. He gave a weak chuckle and smiled, "Did I just get a date".

Twenty minutes later Kevin found himself sitting at "Creeks", still a tiny state of shock. "Hello earth to Kevin," The red head heard shaking his head to look at the blonde waitress, standing before him. "Oh uh heh, hey…. May". The jock spoke clearing his throat. I'd ask, what's got you all doe eyed and staring into space more than usual, but I'll stick with a _"what ya'll have"_." She gave him a cheeky smile as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not ready yet, besides I'm waiting for someone," He explained. "Oh?! So I take it this isn't the usual morning meeting and greet with Nazzy, and Nat," She asked a bit surprised.

She knew the jock wasn't a morning person, so to see him come in wide awake 5 minutes after opening, quickly caught her attention. Kevin was about to reply when the sound of the diner bell rang. His head perked up to see Eddward walking in right on time. The nerd looked surprisingly adorable, wearing a royal blue hoodie, over a black dress shirt, with black skinny jean and gray sneakers. May looked at Double D, than at Kevin, and again to Edd, she smirked. "Ah I see… Well, I'll just leave two menus for you then". She smirked at Kevin who paid her no mind as he continued to stare at Edd and waved him over. Double D spotted him and smiled, making his way over the table. He smiled at May as they crossed paths, "Good morning May. Getting in a few hours in before school, I see".

She nodded to him, "Yeah and might I say you're looking quite cute today Double D. I don't think I've ever seen your casual dressy look. I'm starting to see why my sister wanted you when we were little". Edd laughed at the girl's comment "Well, Thank you. However, I do hope no flames have kindled within you. I wouldn't want a jealous Ed haunting me down." Now May laughed, as a bit of blush painted her cheeks. "Oh I'd never, I love that oaf too much. Speaking of which I should really call to wake him up," She noted. Edd nodded to her, "I wish you the best of the luck on your mission. Ed can be quite the heavy sleeper."

The youngest kanker rolled her eyes, "Don't I know it," before walking away. Edd made his away to the table and sat down. "I must say I'm impressed, I was certainly prepared to wait for you," Edd spoke with conviction in his voice. Kevin shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a fast dresser". A questioning smirk formed on Edd's face, "Hmm in yet minutes before class I find you sleeping on my locker". Kevin glanced away as his cheeks turned a weak red, he cleared his throat. "Ya know a good workout can totally wake a guy up in the morning". Double D smirked at the reply and their menus were placed in front of them by a slightly giddy May. Edd opened his and said, "I certainly hope you weren't waiting long". Kevin opened his own menu explaining that he'd only been waiting for about 5 minutes, when in truth it was 10. After ordering their breakfast the two began to talk about the swimming schedule they'd go by from now on. The conversation made its way to their past experiences in athletic training, from Kevin's football, baseball, and basketball practice to Edd's martial arts , swimming and even sword fighting. "Seriously," The jock questioned in disbelief, Eddward nodded. "Yes, 4 years of fencing and 3 years of kendo". Kevin couldn't stop laughing at some of the stories Edd told.

While the genius found himself covering his mouth to quiet his own laughter from Kevin's tales. The time past far too quickly for either for their liking, but Double D was first to take note of the time. "Oh dear. Kevin not that I'm not enjoying our time together deeply, but unfortunately it must come to an end". He spoke with a sad smile and Kevin frowned, "What why". Edd held up his cell phone, "School will begin in less than an hour, and as you know I'm not one for being late". The red head chuckled, "Yeah I get ya. You go on ahead, I'll get this". He stated placing his hand on the check, but Edd was quick to do the same. "Thank you, but I can pay for it," Edd smiled.

Kevin pulled the check towards him, "No. It's cool I got this". Edd pulled the check away, "Kevin I insist, I asked you to this outing it's only natural that I pay for it". The red head replied with a shrug, "Yeah, but I ordered the most expensive food, so". Edd shook his head, "That is not a valid reason for you to pay". Kevin shrugged again, "Hey I can sit here all day, being late ain't a big deal to me. But the longer we argue the later you might be". He leaned forward with a smug grin, "Wouldn't wanna mess up that prefect attendance now would we Double D".

* * *

><p>Eddward began to pout and removed his hand in frustration. He sighed, "Very well. At least allow me to leave the tip". He spoke in a questioning manner with an annoyed expression. Kevin gave him a laid back shrug and he pulled out his debit card, "Sure". The two took their leave with a goodbye to chief and May as she got in her car to go to school. Edd started on his way when he was stopped, "Yo Double Dork! Where ya goin?" He looked back to see Kevin jogging up to him. "Well seeing as I didn't come with Ed or Eddy, I'll be walking to school". He explained bluntly and Kevin scoffed, "Dude what".<p>

He threw Edd his extra helmet, "Come on dweeb I'll give you a ride". Edd caught the helmet with quick reflexes and gave the red head a questioning smirk. "Paying for my breakfast. A ride to school. Your being quiet the gentlemen Mr. Barr. I'm curious as to what you'd want in return of all these kind actions". Kevin shrugged, "Can't a guy just be nice to his friend. Call it a welcome back treat from me to you". Edd looked at the helmet, "Hmm, well let me rephrase, such actions deserve a reward. Is there something I can give you to thank you for this… treat". Kevin felt his face grow hotter at the question.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously whispering, "You mean like…. A date". Eddward frowned not hearing the red head, as Kevin's eyes went wide. "Ah, I, I… I meant, I meant an outing… heh ya know just hanging out together and uh stuff" Kevin fumbled over his words trying to not look like a dope. His face was a soft shade of red, and Edd looked confused at the taller teen. Who cleared his throat, "Why don't you… uh let me think about it? I'll… tell ya at the end of school…" Silence followed the fumbled reply and Edd found himself still a bit perplexed, but agreed to the terms with a smile and nod.

Kevin gave a sigh of relief and a weary smile at avoiding the close call and walked to his motorcycle, starting it up. Double D calmly followed his lead and sat down behind him. He shouted over the roar of the engine," I'm trusting your driving skills Kevin. Please do not give me reason to the doubt the choice I've made, to join you on this death trap". Kevin pulled down his helmet shade and gave him a smug grin. "What happened to all that talk you were spouting about riding all types of things".

Edd replied with a frown, "Yes, well majority of those vehicles I was in control of". Kevin looked back at the nerd, "Come on you really don't trust me". "Trust must be earned Kevin," Edd replied. Kevin huffed kicking back the kickstand and revved the engine, "Hmph, well then ya better hold on tight so I can get paid!" Eddward did as told as the bike took off.


	11. Chapter 11: Love is like a game of Chess

**Hey, Agi here!  
>And with chapter 11 with me.<br>****This ended up being a little longer then I wanted, but it's done and I like it. I hope you do too.  
><strong>

**Remember to Review and Read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Love is like a game of Chess<p>

The day went by in a haze for the red head, as school came to an end; the butterflies in his stomach finally began to calm down. The feeling of Double D's arms around his waist took quite the toll on his thought processing throughout the day. He tried to clear his head going into his last class and sat down. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't take the time to notice the eager blonde next to him. "So you gonna spill?" She asked inches from his ear. The jock jumped slightly looking at the girl in shock. "Spill what," He asked glancing away. Nazz rolled her eyes, "Why you've been on cloud nine all day". Kevin sighed and told the girl of his breakfast with Edd, making the girl squeal and hug him. "OH My gosh dude! You gotta ask him on another date," She egged on. He shrugged at the words, "It wasn't a date Nazz… it was just… ya know an outing". The girl sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, "You paid for the meal, and you talked and laughed, and gave him a ride to school. It was a date," She concluded.

He gave a weak smirk and blush, "Yeah well… I don't know what to do about him paying me back," He said rubbing the back his neck. His best friend ruffled his hat, "Just ask him on another date… or to one of your games". The thought stuck with him for the rest of the day. When the last school bell rang Kevin found himself at his locker happy that he beat Edd getting there. However, just as he closed with weak huff the sound of Edd's voice surprised him a little too much for his liking. "Long day I presume," Double D asked with small smile. Kevin turned and leaned on his locker appearing as calm, cool and collected as possible. His chuckle came out as a huff, "I guess you could say that. I've just been thinking about a lot "stuff" lately".

Edd opened his locker and gathered his things, "Ah! Well I can see how that's possible being struck with so many responsibilities can leave anyone, even you stressed. If there's anything I can to relieve the stress caused by "stuff" please let me know". Edd smiled and nodded while Kevin chuckled, "Ya know there's a sex joke in there somewhere," He teased smirking at the now slightly blushing genius.

Eddward cleared his throat and frowned at Kevin's smug smirk. "Very mature Mr. Barr," He grumbled and Kevin held in the urge to laugh. He covered the urge and said, "What's this You've always gotta come back for Nat's sex jokes". Edd pulled on the collar of his buttoned up shirt and cleared his throat once again, "Yes. Well Mr. Goldberg's comment I'm prepared for, yours was a bit unexpected," he explained. "Ah! Well then would asking you to come to my first for the season be unexpected too," The red head asked with a smirk. Edd fought the heat of surprise creeping up on his pale cheeks. "I… I don't see why it would," He said quickly returning to his still open locker. "But I should have you know I'm not of your crowd and don't very much fancy the game," He attempted to recover his usual prestige persona.

Kevin smiled at rush in his voice, but shrugged it off, "It would be a sure fire way to pay me back for this morning," He sighed. Eddward was silent after the comment before closing his locker. He turned his up to the slightly taller teen, "I'm assuming this game is the one everyone has been going on about? It will take place this Friday correct". Kevin nodded, "The one and only". Edd was silent for a moment but smirked, "I wouldn't be making any of your adoring fans jealous now would I"? The jock shrugged, "Only if you try too dweeb". Edd smirked straightening his bag, "Well I'll try my best not too, I certainly wouldn't want a horde to attack me on your big night," He smiled softly passing the jock to head home. Kevin laughed, "Yeah let's safe that for Homecoming". Edd chuckled at the statement, "Do hurry home after practice Kevin, wouldn't want our star quarterback to jeopardize his title due to lack of rest," He stated walking away. "You sound like my mom," The ginger huffed keeping his smirk. Double D simple smiled, "Goodnight Kevin, I look forward to your big game". Kevin waved to the boy's back, " Check ya later Double dweeb". Even as he went through practice, cloud nine seemed to be Kevin Barr's favorite place and Friday couldn't get here fast enough for the jock.

* * *

><p>Double D woke up early Thursday morning to get his usual house work done. As he checked the surveillance cameras and calendar he felt some random spike of excitement he couldn't explain. Reading over his weekly plans, Friday made itself known very quickly to the teen and spike of excitement increased. The fact hit Double D with a sense of surprise to the fact that he'd never been to a football game, let alone invited to one by the teams captain, who he assumed saw him ad a friend. He looked at Friday once more and smiled, it was merely a day away, but to the young genius the hours weren't moving fast enough. He calmed himself down with his morning shower, and dressed for the day. However, before he took his leave another date caught his attention on his weekly calendar.<p>

Sunday of next week he would begin his new job. He'd received the notice of his official employment a week ago. The first people he informed were Ed and Eddy. He assumed the two would be quiet disappointed at the news seeing as they usually spend their weekends together. However, he was very surprised to find out the Eddy and Ed had to work on Sunday's as well. Eddy had to watch his Dad's repair shop, while Ed promised he'd help his and Jimmy's mother move new inventory into their bakery. As surprised as the genius was he was very proud to see his dear friends growth in responsibility. A smile formed on his face as he locked up and took his leave to begin the day.

The evening air was crisp as the stands were filled up with the students and teachers of Peach Creek high. Kevin felt his adrenalin pumping as he sat in the locker room. A heavy hand on his shoulder snapped back to reality, and he turned looking up at Nat. "Hey man you ready," the teal haired teen asked. Kevin stood with helmet in hand, "Yeah". Rushing out of the locker room he met his couch and team just behind their entrance banner. The red head listened closely to his couch as he gave his run down of the first play and his inspiration speech. The team looked to Kevin once their coach took the field. "This is our game guys, so no mercy and fight till were the only ones standing on top! We gotta rep to keep and remind'em who we are tonight," he held out his hand, "Cobblers' on three"! The team piled their hands in and shouted, "1, 2, 3 COBBLERS'"! The horn for their entrance sounded and the team rushed out with their team captain in front. The crowd was going wild and sight made the red head feel great. But not as great Nat patting him on the shoulder and pointing to the stands to a certain beanie wearing nerd sitting with his Cal- de- sac friends.

As the two made eye contact he smiles sweetly at Kevin, and mouthed the words "Good Luck". The football captain felt his heart skip a beat, he chuckled and a smug grin in return. Edd watched him run over to his team and kept his smile, the sound of Eddy grumbling caught his ear. He turned to see the bundled up teen with a red nose frowning, with his left arm intertwined with Lee chatting May. Marie sat on Edd's right talking with Jimmy, Sarah and Johnny about how to set up an art gallery. While Ed and Rolf had a passionate conversation about what came first the chicken or the egg. Double D couldn't help but smile, being surrounded by all his friends. He missed so many chances to do this since he left and this very moment felt like a dream come true. As the game began he found himself cheering with claps and laughter unlike Marie and Lee who shouted insulting question and accusations at the referee.

Even though Eddy acted like he didn't want to be there Double D found him shouting at the Cobblers' to "get their shit together". As he enjoyed the game and all the support his friends were giving Kevin and Nat, a tap on his shoulder took his attention away. He turned to look behind him and see Johnny smiling. He wore a white hoodie and ripped jeans with sandals Edd gave as he asked "Enjoying the game Double D". Edd looked to see Johnny smiling at him. "Yes, although I don't quiet understand the game I must say the excitement is contagious," he smiled. " You can say that again. Hey, I can teach ya something's about football if ya wanna understand it and all," he offered. "Thank you Johnny, but wouldn't that take your attention away from the game? You seem to really be enjoying," Double D replied. Johnny waved off the comment, " Its cool man, I've seen the team play plenty of times. I'm usually taking photos right now. Their usually the head liners for the school news paper".

Eddward was a bit surprised at the information, "I didn't take you for the photography type Johnny". The brunet gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of head, "Yeah a lot if people don't. My therapist says its a good mental release for someone who sees life in inanimate objects," He said the last words quickly with a hint of shame in his eyes. Double D took note of it, but said nothing instead he asked, " Were you self taught". Johnny chuckled and optimism returned to eyes, "Nah. Believe it or not Marie taught me".

As if on queue a leather jacket arm snaked around black teen's neck, pulling him closer. "Yep. Taught the little freak everything I know," She snickered ruffing his mini afro. "Well I'm glad to see some of my teaching enthusiasm rubbed off on you," Edd started smirking at Marie. The three laughed at the thought of a Marie as a teacher and the sound of the score board gathered their attention. Johnny began telling Double D how the score was just made, and went into who played what position and how the field was formed to keep track of each team. As Johnny talked Double D listened to every word and took mental notes. No one but Eddy seemed to notice the sparkle in Johnny's eyes and blush on his cheek as he inched just a bit closer to sock head.

The game to an exciting end with Kevin getting the winning touchdown. Everyone jumped to their feet at the close call and cheered for Peach Creek's first victory. As they all walked out the stands together Eddy continued to deny the fact that he jumped for the football teams win. The group found themselves at "Creeks" to celebrate and relax from all the excitement. However, the victory team had yet to join them and it gave the Cal- de- sac kid's time to enjoy each other's company more. It wasn't long for the football team and cheerleading squad to enter the diner and find most of the school students either inside or hanging out outside the building. Kevin scanned the diner as he walked in with Nat, Nazz and rest of his team.

When the others teenagers spotted him they cheered in surprise and congratulated the jocks. The red head zoned in on Edd who sat at a collection of tables with their neighborhood friends. He was covering his mouth as he laughed at the current story Eddy was telling about him and Marie getting arrested. Kevin was about to make his way over to the group when he was quickly snagged by his teammates for a victory chant. Nat followed his friend while Nazz just giggled at the sight and followed them as well. After a good Peach Creek chant and root beer floats on the house announced by Chief the three finally found time to slip away from the in- crowd and hang with their out- crowd. Walking up to the table they heard another story being told, this time by Ed and Rolf. Eddy was making side comments and nudging Double D into a fit of laughter. "Eddy, that's horrible. Don't say that about their adventures," He laughed. "Well I can see you guys started the party without us," Nazz chimed grabbing the group's attention. "Ya head to appease your cult of minions," Marie shrugged slouching her chair. "We didn't wanna disturb," May chimed. "Less the raphe of angry hormonal brainwashed Zombies attack our flesh!" Ed concluded.

Eddy laughed and pointed at his friend, "Nicely put lumpy". The group broke into laughter while the three sat down. "Very funny," Kevin smirked leaning back in his chair. "We're not all brainwashed," Nat defended. Nazz laughed, "And they're not all bad guys". "Yeah we know, we just like shit talking," Lee stated and Eddy grumbled, "I meant it". Double D agreed with Lee and looked at Eddy, "Some more then other's". "Good game today Kevin!" Johnny stated with a smile. "Yeah you really showed'em what for," May cheered. Marie slammed her fngerless gloved hand on the table and stood lifting her drink, "I demand a toast! To the Coolest kid in the Cul-de-sac for taking down a bunch 'a cherry's and claiming his first victim"! "I think you mean victory Marie," Double D corrected. "THAT TOO!" She shouted and everyone cheered raising their cups. Slumping back in her chair after the toast Edd just shook his head, "How many shots of vodka did you put in that float," he asked. "Two. And hold off there my little nerd, I'm not nearly as drunk as you think I am," Marie grinned hugged the ravenet. "Of course not," Double D rolled his eyes.

Another arm came wrapping around his neck on top of Marie's. "So Double Delish you enjoy the game," Nat purred. "I must say for my first time at such an even I found it be very entertaining and educational," Edd responded with smile as Marie pinched Nat's arm off the nerd. "Oh wow. You;ve never been to football game Double D," Nazz asked surprised. "Not the American version. However, I have been to many European football games," He explained. "Then your defiantly gonna enjoy my games of shovel chin's here," Eddy bragged. "Yeah cause watching a bunch 'a dweebs run around kicking a ball is way for exciting then football," Kevin defended. Eddy snapped back, "What'd you call me shovel face"! "Boy's behave," Edd chimed. "Yeah or Mother Double D will put you in time out," Marie smirked earning a glared from a blushing Eddward. The table laughed at the sight and decided to order food. After about 3 hours of laughter, jokes, and catching up on each other's lives the group began to disperse.

Ed, Jimmy and Sarah were the first to go, due to a call from Ed's mom. Lee, Eddy, Marie and May left next because the youngest and Oldest Kanker had to work the next day and Marie was too tipsy to drive home. Johnny left after a getting a call from his mom, he said goodbye to Double D, Kevin, Nazz and Nat. After an enjoyable conversation with the three Double D decided to head home as well. Giving Chief and tip before he walked out only to be quickly followed by Kevin. "Hey Double D what up," Kevin called out the teen. "Oh did I forget something," Edd asked a bit surprised at Kevin's actions. "Heh, no I just thought I'd head home with you is all. I had a pretty long day and could use some extra rest," He shrugged. "What about Nazz and Nat and your friends," Double D asked. Kevin shrugged again and started walking, "Nat's bringing Nazz home with his car, and guys are about to go out drinking. That's usually something I save for Saturday night when we don't have practice on Sunday". Edd nodded walking beside him, "Smart man," He hummed.

A cool gust of wind blew causing Double D to zip up his jacket vest. He looked to walking companion and questioned, "Are you not cold"? Kevin walked with his hands in his pocket and shrugged, "Nah I've pretty natural body heat. It's hard for me to get cold even in the winter," he explained. "Hmm you have a similar ability to someone I know," Double D noted with a small smile. "Oh. One of your many friends from overseas," Kevin smirked and Double D nodded. "Though I believe his body temperature is a little higher then yours," He noted. "Well you win the first point in listening our group of friends challenge," Kevin stated a bit sarcastically. "It seems I'm in lead. Catch up Mr. Barr," Edd joked making both of them laugh. A peaceful silence joined them till Kevin spoke, "I wanted to say thanks for coming to the game tonight. It, uh… It meant a lot to me," He smiled. Edd returned that smile and nodded, "I thank you as well for inviting me. It was fun watching you play and cheering you on was just as enjoyable".

Kevin paused for moment, "You cheered me on," he asked. "Of course how else would you have won," Edd joked. "Oh ha, ha dweeb! I've been winning games long before you rolled back into town," Kevin smirked lightly shoving Edd. "Ah yes, but none as victorious as this one I presume. You are glowing even as we speak," he pointed out with a chuckled of his own. Kevin laughed, "Yeah I guess I am. I guess you did do some magic today. I can't remember the last time I saw the whole crew together and it wasn't one of Nazz's block parties," He stated in realization. Eddward chuckled, "Yes well the hardest party was getting Eddy to come, but Lee helped him see it my way". Kevin chuckled, "Sounds about right the little dork". They made it Double D's house first and stopped at his porch, "Thank you for tonight Kevin and for walking my home. I've very much enjoyed your company," Edd stated standing on his porch. "Yeah it was fun seeing at the diner and I'm glad you got see me play. We should… ya know walk again sometime," The red head shrugged glancing away for a second. "I look forward to the next game, and this time I'll be attending on my own accord. Not as a form of payment," He smirked.

Kevin gave a cheap smile, hiding the thumping in his heart, "Choice. Sounds like a plan". Stood there wanting to say more to prevent this moment from ending, but just couldn't find the words. "Well I guess I'll see ya around Double Dweeb," He waved taking his leave. "Oh Kevin," Edd called out making him turn around. "I was hoping if possible, would like to have breakfast tomorrow morning? After your morning practice of course". Kevin stared at the other male slightly dumbfounded. It took Edd to call his name for the jock to snap out of the daze, "What? Huh?" H asked shaking his head. "I said is that problem," Double D repeated. "No way man. I'm totally free after practice. How's 10am sound I know a place that's not "Creeks" that makes killer waffles," he rambled. Eddward chuckled and nodded, "I look forward to it, just text me the address I shall meet you there". Kevin paused, "But I don't have you're number". Eddward paused at the statement and blushed lighting remembering how he got everyone number from their online records. He cleared his throat, "Oh yes, of course". He gave an embarrassed laugh and gave Kevin his number. The jock smiled saving it in his phone, "Sweet. Night Double D see ya tomorrow," He shouted walked to his house. "Goodnight Kevin," Edd sighed and entered his own home.

* * *

><p>Eddward woke up at 5 in morning out of habit and forced his boy to go back to sleep. Today was big day for him and he felt he needed a few extra hours of rest. Although he only rested for one hour he still woke up before his alarm. Taking his time he took his shower got dressed and ate a full breakfast. As he ate he remembered his breakfast with Kevin and found a smile forming on his face. Their time together was quiet enjoyable and he felt his face grow warm at the thought of their next date.<p>

He couldn't explain the feeling causing his body temperature to rise and his heart to slightly increase in rate when around the red head, but found the rush exhilarating. He finished his cup of coffee and placed all the dirty dishes in the sink to clean at the end of the day. Going back up to his room he grabbed his briefcase and checked the time. A pleased smile at the time as he put on his shoes and walked out the door. The house security system beeped on and he locked down the perimeter before heading to train station to take into the city. The mid-early morning rush was refreshing for Edd, seeing as he'd always been out the house before or with the sun, it was a nice change to have the blazing star beat him for once. The train ride was new to him in Peach Creek. He'd been on multiple trains, from the bullet trains of Japan to the substation in Britain, but Peach Creek seemed to fill the teen with a warm comfort that none of those trains could. He was a bit reluctant to get off when his stop came, but duty called in the laws of employment.

The walk to the large corporate building only lasted 5 minutes and allowed him to get to work 15 minutes early. Greeting the front desk attendant he took the elevator to the fifteenth floor. "Good morning Mr. Vincent," smiled a woman as he walked up to the desk she sat at. He smiled back at the woman, "Good morning Ms. Marten. I trust you're doing well this morning". Ms. Marten smiled, "I'm doing very well today, and you". He straightened his tie with a smile, "Happy to start my first day with you and Mr. Black". She pushed up her glasses, "I can understand that. I've seen your resume and must say we're lucky to have a new mind with the company". Edd gave a soft chuckle and nodded, "Thank you ma'am". The monitor on her desk went off and she silenced it. After a few exchange of words she lifted her head, "Mr. Black will see you know, dear". Eddward smiled, "Thank you ma'am," He smiled before entering the large office.

It felt strange to follow someone around for hours and be the one to deliver papers from cubical to cubical. Seeing as back at HQ, he gave the orders and signed paperwork, he had his own assistant, Scarlet. Which by the way he needed to contact for information she scanned for him recently. Although he was way the information passed through HQ still went to him, rather it be to an activity report or an assignment approval all important documents still went to his email. All message being undetected and untraceable by the government of Peach Creek, or any government for that matter. After being told to take his lunch break Edd made his way out of his boss's office and out the building. The air was refreshing and the sun felt good on his skin, he loosened his tie slightly and took a deep breath. Walking a few blocks from the building he found the café suggested to him by Ms. Marten. Before walking inside he stopped to see a familiar figure across the street. He arched an eyebrow at the male teen staring blankly at the tall wooden fence. "Johnny?"

* * *

><p><strong>Things are about to get kinda real next chapter so, here's your happy chapter. <strong>

**Also what's Johnny doing? . . **

**Remember Review and please Read on.**

Agi out!


	12. Chapter 12:Pictures hold the past missed

**Hi guys! Been awhile huh? I know and i'm sorry, But here is Chapter 12. Emotionally packed, almost made me cry, chapter 12 of Hacked Heart. **

**I'm not kidding this tugged at the some heart strings, but I got through it and presenting it to you guys. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Much love you guys see you next update.**

**Don't forget to Read on and Review! **

**Agi out**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Pictures hold the past missed by the Present<p>

"Johnny?" He questioned slowly walking towards him. Johnny didn't reply to Edd's voice, as he stared at the fence. His face was blank and lost in thought, but the image worried Edd. He spoke again, "Johnny," now standing next to the taller male. His body stiffened at the sound of his name. Johnny turned with lightning speed, his eyes wide. "Pla_" He stopped seeing Edd and his panicked expression eased somehow immediately.

"Oh," he cleared his throat and gave a wary smile, "Heh... Hey Double D! Wha... What're you doing here?" Eddward gave an unsure glance at Johnny's behaviorally. "I'm on my lunch break, "He explained. Johnny smiled with a bit more confidence, "Ah well that would totally explain the suit. Which looks really nice... By the way." He chuckled weakly as a hint of pink painted his brown cheeks. Double D's eyes widened a bit as he unintentionally straightened his tie, "Thank you." "No problem... So uh I_" Johnny was interrupted by Double D, "Johnny what's wrong." His voice was serious and left little room for joking, as he made clear eye contact.

Johnny's voice began to vaguely tremble in nervousness, "What, uh... Whatda ya mean? I'm fine! D... Do I look not ok" he gave his biggest fake smile. However, Edd was quite blunt, "Yes, actually you do. Your trembling, your pupils are dilated, and" He took Johnny's hand into his own. "Your palms are sweating," He noted. Johnny shook the analysis off poorly and glanced away. Looking back he gave weary laugh, "I'm fine Double D I'm just_."

He was silenced by the grip around his hand and look in Edd's eyes. "Johnny. I'm no fool and clearly see you aren't alright. I am merely concerned of your wellbeing and wish to assist you, if you'll allow me that is." He gave the taller teen a reassuring smile. Johnny was silent still weary of being upfront about his behavior. He looked at Double D's hand that still held his, the genius noticed this and quickly let go. "My apologies, I've invaded your personal space. I must apologize for my words as well. They were out of line, and quite frankly rude if I do say so myself," Edd rambled. He began to pull away only to have his hand grabbed by Johnny.

Edd's body went stiff at the unexpected contact, he looked at his wrist then up at Johnny. Both teens appeared very surprised at the action; while Edd's senses were on high alert, Johnny felt his heart pounding in his chest. He knew his face was red and that this embarrassing moment only made his palms sweat more. Johnny loosened his grip and slowly let go of the older teen, "I'm sorry... I mean it's not your fault_ I mean what you said wasn't mean. It's just, well no one's really showed too much concern for my... Ya know... Uh problem... I guess." He said softly looking everywhere but at Edd.

Double D smiled knowing many of his agents needed some soothing conversation after a tough mission and he was usually the one to confront and comfort them. Eddward was so use to his upfront way of approaching emotional problems he'd forgotten something very important.

This wasn't work and these weren't his agents; these were his friends.

* * *

><p>Walking into the café, they found a seat by a window and ordered. Once the waitress was gone they sat in silence, Edd could see how awkward the moment was and was quick to ease the mood. He took a sip of his tea and spoke, "Were you out taking photos?" Johnny snapped out of his trans of uneasiness and noticed the large camera hanging around his neck. "Oh, uh… well yeah. At first. I was working on a class project, for photography class." He explained feeling himself calm down. Edd smiled and nodded, "I see. What was the project about?" Johnny took the camera into his hands and turned it on. "I had to take pictures of things that resembled my past, present and future. I…stared with my past and took photos of the Cal- da-sac, my house, Peach Creek Middle School, the Junkyard, and ended up in the city…" He went silent and winced looking into the camera.<p>

The pain in his eyes was very clear to Double D, who knew that look of emotional struggle all too well. "And?" He asked not wanting to push the matter too quickly. He needed Johnny to open up on his own, being too assertive would only push him away more. "I… That fence you saw me standing in front of… well I was," He shrugged. "I was taking a picture of it because… it… reminded me of Plank…even though I know he's, not real anymore… he was still a part of my past… he was still a part of me." He sighed defeated and somewhat relieved to get those words off his chest. However, he was ready for persecution of his actions, they always came whenever he talked about Plank. His parents would cast sad, disappointed and pitiful looks whenever he tried to defend the creation of his friend. Other kids that weren't from the Cal-da-sac would tease and judge him for being a freak.

Edd looked at the black teenager create his own response to his explanation. "I don't see what's so bad about that," he stated calmly. "I know it's weird and I'm a total freak for trying to stick with the stupid memory of him, but it's not like can just erase a piece of me away. Plank is_" He stopped his ramble registering Double D's words. "Wait what?" He asked blinking. "I simply said I don't see what's wrong with that," Edd shrugged and continued. "You were told to take photos of your past, present and future. Plank was an important part of your past. He was an important part our past and we accepted him just as you did. But if your parents feel that he was hindrance to your well being I can see why they want you to abandon the thought of his possible realistic existence." Edd kept a calm expression, displaying not pity or disgust, but acceptance.

Johnny never received a response like that to his relationship with Plank. The teen was so awe struck that he simple sat there in silence, even when his food was sat down in front of him. "Johnny? Are you ok?" Edd's voice quickly brought him out of his daze. He shook his head looking down to see food. "I… sorry. No one's ever agreed with me about Plank… Thank you." He said softly.

Edd smiled weakly and nodded, "Your welcome." Johnny kept his gaze down at his food and began to pull out his silverware to eat. Edd did the same and cut some of his grilled salmon. Johnny was inches from eating his own slice of steak when he stopped. "My… parents didn't think Plank was a problem with my mental state…" His words seemed force, but his eyes were honest.

Eddward arched an eyebrow at Johnny, who sighed "I… thought he was bad for me." Double D stopped eating "I see," he put the fork down. "It started out as simple things… I mean, when I was kid. Plank would always tell jokes and make me laugh. He always had nice things to say about people, about me. He'd tell me that I was his best friend, only I could understand him and he needed me to help him. He said he'd never leave me that I was too important to abandon." A sad smile formed on his lips. "Can you imagine how good that felt, to be told that I was important, that I was needed? I mean of course I had friends, I had the Cal-de-sac, but I always had Plank… and he always had me."

* * *

><p>His smile faded. "But after you left and… middle school started… we all started to drift apart. Eddy and Ed were still thick as thieves, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf became cool kids in a matter of weeks. Jimmy and Sarah were a year below me and trying to find themselves. And it was just me… and Plank. Not that I wasn't use to it… it's just… I wanted to find myself too. I didn't want to just be the lonely kid with one friend. I wanted meet new people and learn new things, not just the things that he could teach me. So I put plank down. I went out for clubs and sports team, but nothing worked out. I tried making new friends, but I was still known as the kid that talk to wood… I didn't have anybody and… nobody wanted me. So I picked Plank back up, but he wasn't my buddy anymore…I'd spend hours in my room apologizing to him, asking for him to forgive me and be my friend again. I was only given silence in return. He wouldn't speak to me for months and I started to think that maybe all the time we spent together wasn't real, just a lonely boy with a wild imagination. Without Plank I was nothing. My grades started to slip, I always stayed in my room. My parents didn't care, they were hardly ever took the time to notice me let alone Plank. Growing up just gave them another reason to ignore me." He picked at his food, Edd remanded silent to let him continue.<p>

Johnny gave forced laugh, "When Plank stopped talking I thought that was it, I was really alone. But then 7th grade came along and he started talking again," he frowned. "But it wasn't the same. He was angry at me, at the others, at everyone. He'd tell me people can't be trusted, that they all leave me in the end, just like how I left him. He'd call me names and tell me to hurt people. People I cared about, but never cared about me in return. Plank and I didn't talk after that, we argued. He'd say the most_ awful things about everyone, but me. After so many no's to his commands, I got tired and… almost_" He took a shaky breath and tried regain his composure. "I tried to tell my parents, but they wouldn't listen, they only heard what they wanted to hear. I put Plank down again… or at least tried too. He didn't have to be my hands to speak, we didn't have to be in the same room. He voice just resounded in my head and made it hurt. Day in and Day out, Plank said this and that and I couldn't get him out." He ruffled his hair roughly filled with frustration and agony.

His hand sat on the table trembling and found some comfort when Double D placed his hand on top of it. The shaking teen chuckled, "I can't remember when it happened, I just broke… I was so close to ending it all… It took a week to tell everyone in the Cal- de-sac that they were the best friends I'd ever had, that I was happy they'd all found their place in the world and that it was ok, they left me behind." Double D squeezed Johnny's hand in comfort. "Nazz stopped me. She noticed I was acting weird and came to my house the night I tried to_" He stopped.

"Johnny, you don't have to say it," Double D stated. "No… I know. But I want too… I've wanted to tell someone for so long and not be judged or told that something was wrong with me," His voice trembled. "If she hadn't come in when she did… I wouldn't be here. I forced my parents to listen and told them that I wasn't happy, that I wasn't healthy and needed help. My dad being an archaeologist sent Plank away to some other country and my mom got me in therapy. My doctor put me on meds; I've been recovering ever since." He finally went silent letting it all sink in. Double D took note of every action, every words and all abnormal information, something didn't fit right with him about Plank.

* * *

><p>The symptoms Johnny explained were very familiar, but he couldn't tell how. "I… regret one thing though…. I would've died with one regret. I told everyone thank you, even Eddy and Ed. But I didn't get the chance to tell you." Johnny looked up at Double D, who stared with wide, surprised eyes. He smiled, "Tha_". Edd stopped him by shaking his head. "You don't have to thank me Johnny. You're not going anywhere, and neither am I. But I feel I must apologize. Although we were not close, you are still my friend and I left you in such a stated. I'm honored that you would tell me your story and I'll treasure it from now on. Thank you for seeing me as someone you can trust, to tell me such things." The two shared eye contact for what felt like forever. Johnny felt his heart skip a beat looking into those cyan blue eyes, Eddward felt this new found trust as something he had to protect.<p>

He came back to Peach Creek to for safety, but found a reminder. Protecting Peach Creek was the reason he took the job his parents gave him, along with protecting the world. But his friends and family in Peach Creek helped become the person he now was, he only felt it honorable to do the same in return. After they finished lunch, numbers were exchanged. Edd said his goodbye and began to take his leave. As he did the sound of a camera snapping went unheard by the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! Tell me what you guys think. I enjoyed writing this and I do hope you guys did too.<strong>

**Did you like my twist on Johnny? I was contemplating his story of SOooooo long and wanted to play with his character development as a teen from his childhood in the show. I always wondered how everyone could just be cool with this kid talking to a piece of wood. I mean I could understand the acceptance with him as a kid, but what kind of struggles did he go through as a kid? Did his parents give a damn or what? **

**SO yeah that's where this all came from and there's more to come with it. But for now I do hope you guys like it and I wanna hear where you think this story is going. And what do you want to see.**

**Review and Read on.  
><strong>

**Agi out**


	13. Chapter 13:Act Now

**Hey guys i'm back! And still writing. with finals ended and my summer live beginning, i've finally got time to post and write. I has a little mix up with my files on this update, but i cleared it up. **

**Now this is the real update, kinda short, but give me time i'm still getting back into the swing of things.**

**Enjoy this for now and a usual Review and Read on everybody.**

**Agi out (its good to be back) ㈴2**

Chapter 13: Act Now

Eddy looked up from the hardware store counter at the sound of the doorbell. An annoyed frown immediately formed on his face at the sight of the red head that walked in. The jock quickly picked out the items he needed and walked right to the counter. Placing ask the items on the register, the two shared silent declaration of dislike for one another. However, Eddy's annoyed frown turned into a smug smirk as he rung up the full price for his items. Kevin arched an eyebrow and glared at the shorter Ed. "What's with look dork?" He growled, and Eddy chuckled. "Nothing. Just fun to see you losing a race." Kevin stood up straighter now and looked down at Eddy, "The hell are you talking about dweeb?" Eddy rolled his eyes, "Like you haven't been ogling sock head since he got back." Kevin growled, "You gotta problem with it?"

Eddy rolled his eyes again, "As long as Double D's cool with your shitty attempts to get him, I don't care what you do. Just don't hurt him." He growled the last part out, as clear threat. Kevin took his bag and started for the door, he paused when Eddy spoke again, "Hey not that I care, but ya better act now before 2x4 takes the lead." He smirked only to have Kevin look back at him in pure shock. He started to talk, "Wha_" before Eddy cut him off and started pushing him out the shop door. "Go home. We're closed," Eddy replied as he began to close the door behind the jock. Kevin turned around to face Eddy, "Dammit dork don't you_" He was silenced by the door closing in his face. Kevin was seconds from punching the door down until a car horn caught his attention. He turned to see Nat waiting in his car. His best friend popped his head out the window shouting, "Come on man!" Kevin glared at the hardware store one last time, before making his way to the blue car. He jogged lightly and got in with an annoyed expression.

Nat looked at him, "You get the stuff?" he asked. Kevin shot him an unintentional glare, but nodded. Nat blew the look off, "Good," He stated and rushed to turn the car. Kevin quickly noticed the harsh movement of the car and held on to the door. "What the hell man? My bikes not going anywhere," The red head exclaimed. "Yeah, but your chances with Double D might," Nat replied looking Kevin the eyes then back at the road. "What," Kevin arched an eyebrow. "What did you see?" He quickly asked. Nat stopped at a stop light reluctantly and slouched in the car chair. "Double D leaving a café with that Johnny kid. He got away be the way," Nat explained bluntly. Kevin tried to ignore the mixture of anxiety and anger bubbling in his stomach. He attempted to calm himself down as they drove back to his house.

* * *

><p>Double D gave a tired sigh as he walked into his home, later that night. He had quite the strenuous day, it being his first day of work, the talk with Johnny and the personal phone call he made to Scarlet about looking up information about the symptoms Johnny experienced due to his friendship with Plank. As he removed his tie his phone rang, looking at his caller I.D that read "Scarlet, he answered. "That was fast," He stated referring his previous request to her. "Yes well it would've been if I wasn't interrupted by a certain change of current events. " Eddward sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "Am I going to like these current changes? " Scarlet's reply was quick, " We have a problem." Eddward replied with a deep sigh, "Is this a problem that can be solved quickly?" He asked. Scarlet's voice replied with a smile, "It can be solved quietly."<p>

The genius took seat on his couch, he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Report," He groaned. Scarlet complied, "It seem the Peach Creek underground business has got their hands a file holding all mysterious artifacts from your little town. Although there isn't much beside a few strange occurrences and your friend's "Plank" character, they're selling the bit they found to a rich family, who associate with an interested, but unknown company." Edd frowned at that last statement, "Do we know this company?" he asked getting up. "Oh we've got a pretty goose idea who, but no one that's threat, to us anyway," She replied after some typing could be heard on the other end. "Well, I suppose that's some good news," Eddward stated a hint of relief dripped off his voice. "Yes, well as weak as this deal is it still hold some important information, your Cul-de-sac is on the file as well as the families who dwell in it. However, there's basic information on you, but it's not as detailed that the others. This may seem suspicious, no?" She sarcastically questioned. "Say no more. I assume a plan has been set into motion," He replied sitting at his family's supercomputer. "But of course," Scarlet smiled. Eddward nodded, "And dare I ask where you are." A laugh was heard on the other end, "Why on a plan of course."

He made his way to his room as he asked," And when will you be landing?" He met with a moment of idle conversation, which ended with a long dramatic sigh. "Oh give or take a day of two," Her voice was laced with slight annoyance and embarrassment. Now it was Double D's turn to chuckle, "Well call me when you get here and give Nitsuj my regards." Her voice smirked, "As if he's being a hard ass." Eddward rolled his eyes, "Well than I'll see you soon." She said her goodbye and the phone went dead. After hanging up the phone he dropped back on his bed exhausted, "A current problem indeed," He sighed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Double D woke up and packed his bag for his morning workout, hoping that a morning swim would help. As he exited his house he was surprised to see Kevin, sitting on his motorcycle in front of his house. As he stared at the red head he remembered why, "Our swimming schedule, of course." He concluded. Kevin removed his helmet, "I'm hurt Double dweeb. You forgot already, geez man," Kevin smirked at the blushing teen before him. Eddward felt horrible for truly forgetting about their plans, so much that for once in 5 years his words came out fumbled. "My greatest apologies for forgetting Kevin…. I seemed to have a lot on my mind after yesterday….. oh but that is horrible excuse for my actions. I'm very sorry, allow_"<p>

"What happened yesterday," Kevin interrupted. Eddward paused at the question, he gripped his bag tightly for a second, "Well a lot to be short. Johnny entrusted me with some very interesting information, and I began my first day of work." He explained with a weak smile. Kevin whistled, "Sounds emotionally and physically tiring." Eddward laughed lightly, "You have no idea." The red head tossed him a helmet, "Well if I know one thing it's that a workout helps with stress. Hop on." Eddward complied and joined his friend on the back of his bike.


	14. Chapter 14: Mission Rundown

**Hi guys and gals Agi here with Hacked Heart Chapter 14. It's kinda short and a little bit of a filler, but I find the introduction of this character leads to some serious shit. I don't wanna spoil it for anybody, but Double D's secret may not be a secret for much longer, but that's for later chapters. For now let's enjoy what we've got. The Edboy's flipping shit and you guys get to see Double D's pre-secret agent mode.**

**I know updates have been very slow and I apologize for that. I'm trying to write these chapters in bulk so I can upload when I don't have down time to write. If that makes since…**

**I want to take the time to thank all of you, for your support new and old reader. And would love to hear what you guys think of the story and ideas you guys might have. SO hit me up!**

**Anyway here's Chapter 14 please enjoy and don't forget to Review and Read on. **

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Mission Rundown<p>

After a nice workout and breakfast with Kevin, Eddward felt the calming nature of his everyday life sooth his stress. Two weeks went by as if the news he'd received from Scarlet was of no concern to him. A lot had to do with Kevin and Nat hanging out with him, as well as a few of his other friends. He wasn't having much trouble with bullying and found that to be a small a weight off his shoulders; giving him time to prepare for his friend's arrival.

The sound of his doorbell made Double D looking from the book he was reading, while he sat on his couch. Opening the door was greeted with a yawning Ed and grumpy Eddy. "Good morning gentlemen," Double D smile. "Morning Double D," Ed yawn happily, sporting a red and black striped shirt with a tattered jeans. "Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with already, I'm fuckin sleepy," Eddy grumbled walked away from the two and too Ed's car. "Oh come now Eddy it's not that early," Double D stated rolling his eyes. "Its 9 am on Saturday Double D! It's pretty freakin early!" Eddy shouted slamming the car door. "Apparently not early enough to stop your insistent shouting and whining," The genius replied. "If you don't wish to come then by all mean we can take you home," He continued getting into the passenger's seat. Eddy was ready to retort, but stopped remembering where they were going. Once the car started Eddy took to looking out the window and asked, "Why'd you ask lumpy to drive anyway."

"Because unlike you I knew he would say yes without unneeded compliant," Double D explained. "Thank you again Ed for helping me," He was met with a silence. "Ed, Ed?" He asked again and snoring could be heard from their larger friend. "ED!"

"I CAN BEAT HIM GUYS! I CAN BEAT HIM!" He shouted away and pushed the gas. The car took a swift swerve to the left, then the right, causing all three Ed's to scream. "ED YOU DUMBASS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Eddy shouted from the backseat. The taller Ed only replied in shouts, "I GOT IT EDDY! I GOT IT!"

As the car bumped the curve of the sidewalk Double D saw they were seconds to having a head to head collusion with a cable pole. "ED! Wake up! Eyes on the road, focus Now!" Double D shouted as he took the wheel and pushed the car off the side walk. In seconds, Ed snapped into accord and corrected his poster, eyes open wide and clear as he took the back the wheel, and pressed the breaks to gradually slow the car down. They were back at a cruising speed and he calmly turned onto the highway and started towards the airport. Double D looked a bit confused and surprised at Ed quick form and concentration. He gasped weakly and covered his mouth realizing he'd used his power on his friend, out of fear.

He glanced in review mirror to see Eddy to busy calming his heart to notice and abnormal change in Ed's attitude. Double D gave a sigh of relief at the fact, and when Eddy finally did speak they were at the airport. "Thank God. I was sure Lumpy was gonna kill us," Eddy groaned once the car stopped. Double D on the other hand kept a close eye on Ed to make sure he returned the normal. He sat for a few seconds, hands still on the steering wheel, face filled with concentration, until his head flopped on the wheel and he was snoring. Eddward gave a sigh of relief and smiled waking up his friend.

They got out the car and made their way into the airport. Double D lead them the waiting area outside the west gate. As they waited Ed continued to fall asleep, on Eddy no less. Eddy growled, "Where the heck is your stupid friend Sockhead," pushing the large teen off him. Double D sighed looking at his watch, "She should be arriving very soon. Waited here gentlemen," He retrieved coffee as a remedy to their problem. Seconds after his returned he quickly heard the sound of his name, "Vincent!" Turning he saw the girl squeezing through a crowd of people with three large, metal, rolling, suitcases a, backpack and a messenger bag around her body. Double D rushed to Scarlet and hugged her. "You're off schedule," He nagged pulling away from her. She rolled her eyes, "By few minutes. Blame Nitsuj," She waved as he took one of her suitcases. "Where is he by the way," He asked looking back at the gate exit. "Leaving in the jet by now. He wouldn't leave until he knew I made contact with you," She turned to him. "Does he know now," He arched an eyebrow. She put her phone back in her pocket and smiled, "He does now."

As they walked up to the other Eds, they couldn't help but snicker at the two boys. "Whoa," Eddy stared with wide eyes and sweating temple. Ed looked the same, but was stumped for words accept, "Cool pants." Scarlet laughed looking down, "Thanks." She wore a waist high shorts with knee high boots, her blue and black striped tube top was covered by a black hoodie that stopped just below her chest. Her red hair was now shaved in a Mohawk and twisted. She closed Eddy's mouth and smiled up at Ed, "So you're the notorious Eds, allow me to introduce myself, Scarlet Case." She shook both their hands and gave them a smile. "Nice to finally put a face to the awesome stories," She laughed. "You talked about us Double D," Ed asked with a smile. "Of course he talked about. You were all he talked about the first mouths I was locked up_" She blurted out only to freeze.

The two shared quick eye contact, and looked back at the shocked males. They sat in silence for some time only to have Scarlet laugh it away, "But that's a story for another day! I'm exhausted Vincent." She smiled at Double D to play along. "Uh… As you should be, you've had quite the flight. I took the liberty of getting you one," He motioned to the last coffee in the portable container. Scarlet stared wide eyed at the cup and hugged the male kissing his cheek, "Have I ever told you how much I love you!" Double D merely laughed, "Yes, especially when there is free caffeine involved," and allowed her cuddle him until her affection was turned on the coffee.

His friends watched the two with astonished and interested eye, taking sips of their coffee in unison. Eddward and Scarlet noticed their actions and arched their eyebrows asking, "What," in unison. "It's like watching a movie," Ed stated still in awe. Scarlet just laughed and started walking, "Yeah well let's move this movie to a car, I'm beat." She took the lead and the Eds waited a moment watching her go.

"So?" Double D asked standing between the two. "You… became friends with that?" Eddy asked bluntly. "Eddy?!" Double D frowned at him. "What!? She's like a 9 on the scale meter of what you wouldn't hang out with!" Eddy stated looking at him. "Keep in mind I did become friends with Marie," The genius countered. "That's different, she's a childhood friend! And you got her WITH us! You got THAT on your own! We're still stuck with the Kankers!" He exclaimed. "I don't think Lee would take to kindly to those words Eddy," Double D teased and followed his friend. "I like May Eddy," Ed chimed in, following Double D. Eddy sighed in defeat, "That's not the point Lumpy."

* * *

><p>Ed dropped off Scarlet and Double D back at his house. Ed gladly lifted all three metal suitcases ad took them inside. Eddy made attempts, ignoring Scarlet's protest and failed to lift one of the 50 pound cases. Questioning what they contained to be so heavy. Scarlet replied with a weary smile and shrug, "I like clothes." After everything was settled in the guest room the four sat down for a late breakfast, Eddward cooked before leaving to the airport. After breakfast Scarlet bid the boys ado and head upstairs to take a nap. Before the question wheel could spin Double D quickly stopped it.<p>

"I shall answer all of your questions at school on Monday. For now allow my guest to get some rest?" He asked kindly and Eddy deflated. Double D walked them to the front door and thanked them again for helping him. Eddy turned and pointed a finger at him, "You know I'm get it out of you," he warned. Double D rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you will Eddy." He smiled at Ed and thanked him again for his help. "No problem Double D, and don't tell May but," he looked around them then back at Double D. "I think she's nice," Ed blushed lightly and smiled. Double D gave him a found smile and hugged the taller teen, "Thank you Ed. I think she's nice too." He returned the hug and headed back to his car. "MONDAY!" Eddy shouted as they started up and drove off. "Monday!" Double D nodded watching them go.

He entered his house to find Scarlet waiting for him in the doorway, with a smirk. "I can see why you've got that mother role down packed," She snickered. "I'm going to assume you like them, than," He asked with an arched eyebrow, passing her. "They're nice. A surprising trio I must say, but a strong one none the less," She shrugged following him to his parent's room.

* * *

><p>They entered the underground lab, and Scar have an impressed whistle. "Vlad and Willow weren't kidding when they said they love their home lab more that then HQ." Double D chuckled, "I completely agree with them. They put their blood, sweat and tears into this. I'm surprised they even introduced me to it." Scarlet took a seat in front of the main computer. "Well luckily they did. She's quite the beauty," She cracked her fingers and began to start the system up. Double D quickly took note of her actions and walked quickly over to her side. "Shouldn't you rest, before going straight into work? You've had a very long trip," He questioned. She waved him off. " I'm fine. You and I both know that biologically I don't need rest."<p>

Double D rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Biologic or not I'd feel much better if you'd rest a bit before diving into work.," He smiled with care in his eyes and Scar rolled her eyes. "Think of this as not only as a mission, but a mini vacation. One should really relax when on vacation, right" He egged on. She sighed with a weak smile and shook her head, "Alright, fine. I'll go take a nap or something," She said stretching. He took her place at the computer, "Excellent. You may use my home as you see fit, what's mine is yours." Scarlet smirked, "Why thank you Mr. Gray," She said with a bow. Double D merely turned to the computer and began working, "Please do not compare me to that poorly made, form of literature. Now off to bed with you and take a shower," He ordered. She merely rolled her eyes and headlined for the exit, "Yes, mom." As both began their opposite activities they held similar smirks happy to be back together.

Eddward found himself going to bed around 9 and waking up at 8 to find Scarlet on his couch eating cereal and watching TV. She didn't flinch at his gun or the gun barrel being cocked, "Glad to see your guard hasn't dropped in your time away," She hummed. He sighed relieved "Good Lord, I forgot you were here," He put the gun down and frowned at her, "Me?….I nearly shot you. You didn't even flinch". She chuckled, "With rubber bullets," She asked holding up a hand full of them. "Ah…," He blinked and opened the cartilage to see it empty. He smirked and placed the gun on the coffee table. " I could've made us breakfast you know," he stated walking into the kitchen. "And wake you from your beauty sleep. I think not, after all you worked all day on the little mission we have ahead of us." She smiled joining him in the kitchen to wash her bowl. "Besides I like the simple human life of cereal and Saturday morning cartoons," She gave a childish grin, while Double D just shook his head. "Speaking of missions, what's the plan for today boss," She asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. You've gotten two weeks of info, while I've got a few nights worth," Edd stated making himself a cup of coffee. "Well our a little collector family has been doing business with the supernatural artifacts corporations for generation, however there's been a lack of business the past few decades and they're on their last leg," She explained. "And they're using Peach Creek to make quick money," Double D concluded. Scarlet nodded her head in agreement, " Our mission is to get those files and break the deal." She picked a file of information she'd been skimming most of the morning, and handed it to him. "Who made this deal? According to the report the Coastdotil family hasn't made a deal with supernatural Intel for a few years," He asked.

"A dead beat son who, in the line to very little inheritance if he doesn't pay the family debt, he's made from his gambling addiction," She explained. "So he pulled up old business roots and is trying to make money to clear the debt." Eddward concluded. "Yeah and that's if the deal goes through, he's been known to lose a lot of transactions by spending most of his cash on cards, women, and booze," Scarlet informed. "Charming," Double D frowned looking at his picture.

"From the notes we've received we are to get him out of the picture and take his place," She explained. "And who all is to attend this meeting, " He asked. " Himself and a lovely female bodyguard. He maybe a deadbeat, rich kid, but he's smart. On the plans that do go through he uses his bodyguard to seduce clients and take more money than the deal originally set. It's worked out pretty good for him, seeing as his family has their foot in just about every illegal money spot in the underground business, from drugs, to prostitution, to human trafficking, they've even got a hand in secrets slave trade in other countries." She stated taking a sip of her own coffee. "No wonder he wants to pay back that debt," Edd hummed.

"How are we to get rid of him?" He asked. "Take him down the night before the deal date and HQ will handle clean up. It's up us the make sure we play the part of him and his guard and get the information they have," She replied. "When's the meeting date?" He looked at her. "Next Saturday at 11 in a family owned club called Dècomposer," She replied. He sighed, "Lovely," and ruffled his hair. For the remainder of the day the two agents found themselves reading through files and making a plan. "Ah and here is who we will be for our night on the town," Scarlet stated placing a picture on the table in front of him.

He adjusted his glasses and looked at the man's picture. "Jimmy Coastdotil. Age: 25. Race: European. Hair: Black. Eyes: Forest Green. The youngest member of the Coastdotil family and 2nd to be the families heir. Seems he's in debit to a lot of companies, most if not all checks are written in his family name." Eddward read off the list of information while Scarlet pulled out a make kit. The lipstick in her hand caught his attention. "I assume you'll be on makeup duty this time," He asked with a smirk. "On the contrary I was going to asked you. After all you became the go to fashion expert when Orrin or Karver weren't around," She smiled. "But you've received the most knowledge from the "Monster Maker" and "Queen O"," Double D replied. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll start the face molds and get the hair today, I'll get the clothes tomorrow. But you have to pay for them," She pointed at him. Double D nodding with a smile, "Sounds like a plan. Shall we get started?"

That night Scarlet created two cement replica heads of Double D and herself. After making their replica manikin head, she began working on the heads of the people they'd have to impersonate. Edd went to bed to be well rested for work the following day. "Promise me you won't stay up all night," He nagged. Scarlet currently wore a pair of gloves, hunched over a cement head trying to pull it apart. "I make_" she shrugged, "No promises." He frowned lightly, "If I come down and find you asleep down here, you're not getting breakfast. You hear me," He scolded. She flew back on her butt as the molding cast came unloose. "Got it!" She shouted with a grin. Edd just shook his head at the women and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>SO thank the ever awesome show of "Face Off" for me knowing a little about face molding and so on.<strong>

**But what do you guys think about the bullshit mission I made up? I think it's pretty cool.  
>Uh Scarlet is a fun OC that I made just for this story, I know nothing about her cause I'm making her up as I go. A lot of OC will be based off really people. You won't know them unless you know me lol, so shout out to any friends that i have reading this (you'll more than likely pop up somewhere in the stort.)<strong>

** And for readers who don't know me in real life if you wanna be a character in later chapters, let me know. I'll put as many of you as I can in here, just give a name a personality or traits, some features hell even a short story and i'll think of something.**

But putting the future aside tell me what you guys think of that idea and this chapter.

**Review and Read on guys. See you next update!**

**Agi out!**


End file.
